Wings of a Cherry Blossom
by MoonHikaru
Summary: El principe Xiao Lang ha vivido creyendo que el 'Amor' hace a los hombres debiles, pero podra una chica de ojos esmeralda romper la pared de hierro que rodea el corazon del Principe y reclamarlo como suyo antes de que el tiempo se acabe? SxS
1. Descontento

_N/T: Hola a todos como están? Me presento, soy MoonHikaru y soy la orgullosa traductora de este fabuloso fic. Su autora, Firesbreath y yo, esperamos que disfruten de este escrito. Y no olviden mandar reviews con sus comentarios (se vale de todo menos virus y cartas bomba, ok? ;) ) _

_N/A: Konnichiwa, minna-chan. Este en mi tercer FF y espero que este les guste también. Por favor perdonen si tengo faltas de ortografía._

_Disclaimer: No soy dueña ni del manga ni de la serie, ok? Pero si soy dueña de lo que escribo._

_Por favor disfruten leyendo este capitulo (nn)_

**Wings of a Cherry Blossom**

**Por. Firesbreath**

**Traducción. MoonHikaru**

**Capitulo 1: Descontento.**

Tap!

'Las aves han nacido para ser libres…'

Tap!

'Pero a veces el destino podría ser cruel con ellos…'

Tap!

'Y encerrarlos en una jaula…'

Tap!

'O cortar sus alas para siempre hasta que rueguen por su libertad.'

"Princesa Sakura!" Una chica de largos cabellos castaños y ojos esmeralda, se resbalo del lugar en el que estaba sentada cuando la estruendosa voz de una mujer se dejo oír en el lugar.

"Princesa Sakura, podría por una vez, por favor, poner atención a las lecciones que doy? Por cuarta vez he estado golpeando mi regla sobre su escritorio para poder ganarme su atención, pero al parecer no le ha hecho ningún efecto. Siento mucho decir esto, pero ya no puedo tolerar mas esta clase de comportamiento, por lo tanto tendré que reportárselo al Rey." Le dijo una mujer de cabello rojo a la chica mientras tomaba nuevamente su asiento.

"Oh por favor Chiyomi sensei, no le diga a mi padre. Me castigará otra vez." Suplicó la princesa.

"Lo siento mucho Princesa, no tengo otra opción. Esta es la única forma en la que puedo tener su atención. La clase ha terminado, puede retirarse. La veré mañana." Con un suspiro, Sakura se retiró y se dirigió a su habitación hasta que fuera convocada por su padre.

No era su culpa que estuviera ocupada pensando en… bueno, en cosas. Estaba tan aburrida, encerrada en ese cuarto, sin tener nada que hacer más que escuchar y escuchar esas aburridas lecciones.

Que clase de tonto estaría interesado en estudiar la historia de las guerras y los reinos involucrados en ellas? O que clase de constelación hay en el cielo. Blah blah blah blah!. Suspiró. Ella no pudo evitar pensar y fantasear en las cosas que deseaba tener.

Por mucho que las personas dijeran lo afortunada que era por ser princesa, no sabían en el error que estaban. Era cierto, pertenecía a la realeza, con todo aquello que implicaba serlo, sin embargo eso no se comparaba con lo que ella más deseaba.

La princesa Sakura camino en silencio hasta llegar a su alcoba y allí se sentó en un acolchonado lugar cerca de su ventana. Miro en la lejanía aquellas tierras vastas las cuales eran compartidas por un bosque verde y frondoso un desierto, todas pertenecientes a su padre.

Disfrutaba ver desde su ventana, como el mundo se iluminaba por las mañanas y dormía por las noches, sin embargo sabía que aquello no le era suficiente. El mirar jamás le seria suficiente, ella quería sentirlo también; quería experimentar la vida desde el otro lado de aquellas paredes de pierda a las cuales llamaba hogar.

"Has estado durmiendo el clase otra vez, eh mi querida niña?" dijo una anciana.

"No estaba durmiendo, Nana (un acortado de Niñera.)" dijo Sakura dirigiendo su atención a la vieja mujer. Ella no había notado la presencia de su dama de compañía hasta que habló. La anciana era una mujer de gorda apariencia y cabello gris, pero era poseedora de unos ojos joviales y una gran sonrisa. Sakura la quería como a su propia madre, y su Nana la trataba como si fuera su propia hija.

"Dormir o soñar despierta, es la misma cosa, mi niña. Deberías ponerle mas atención a Lady Chiyomi sensei o vuestro padre se enfadará." Le dijo mientras le indicaba a Sakura que se sentara frente al espejo. Nana amaba a la princesa como si fuera su propia hija. Ella conocía a la princesa desde que era una bebe. La había visto crecer y convertirse en una hermosa joven llena de amor y bondad en su corazón.

"Me temo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso, Nana. Seguramente Chiyomi sensei ya le ha dicho a mi padre. Suspiró. Tan solo estoy esperando a que alguien me llame." Dijo Sakura mientras veía como su dama le cepillaba su castaño cabello.

"Oh querida." La dama dijo, con la preocupación pintada en su viejo rostro cuando el sonido proveniente de la puerta les alerto.

"Adelante." Dijo Sakura, sabiendo muy bien de que se trataba. Un sirviente entro y se inclino.

"Perdóneme, su alteza, pero el Rey la llama." Dijo el joven sirviente.

'Lo sabia.' pensó. "Dile a mi padre que enseguida estaré con el." El sirviente se inclinó de nuevo y se retiró. La princesa Sakura volvió su atención a su dama con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

"Será mejor que terminemos con todo esto. Deséame suerte, Nana."

Dijo con un suspiro.

'Me pregunto que castigo recibiré esta vez (suspiro).' Pensó mientras caminaba por los pasillos del Castillo Kinomoto hasta llegar al estudio de su padre. Sakura se detuvo en frente de la habitación y dio un profundo respiro exhalándolo con fuerza.

'Aquí vamos.' Levanto su mano hacia la puerta y toco.

"Knock! Knock!"

"Adelante." Dijo una voz masculina desde el interior. Sakura miró hacia adentro, metiendo su cabeza por la ranura de la puerta.

"Ven aquí, niña, y no metas tu cabeza de esa manera. No es propio de una princesa." Dijo el hombre sentado a un lado del pergamino con el cual trabajaba.

"Si, Padre." Dijo mientras ingresaba. Sakura hizo una reverencia enfrente del hombre de cabello castaño, como el de ella, y de ojos color chocolate al cual llamaba padre.

"Me llamabas, Papá?"

"(Suspiro) Sakura, esta es la quinta vez en la semana en la que no pones atención a tus lecciones. Chiyomi sensei se queja de que tu mente siempre esta en otro lugar. Dime, Sakura, hay algún problema del cual no sabemos?" el rey Fujitaka preguntó preocupado.

"No, papá, no tengo ningún problema."

"Entonces que es lo que causa ese comportamiento?"

"y-yo tan solo pensaba… pensaba en mamá. La extraño mucho."

Murmuró, mitad mentira mitad verdad. Sakura si extrañaba mucho a su madre, pero no era esa la razón por la cual su mente estaba preocupada.

"Todos la estañamos, Sakura. Extraño a tu madre muchísimo, pero es tiempo de que sigamos adelante. Si ella estuviera aquí, no le agradaría el hecho de que su única hija no tome sus estudios con seriedad. Me prometes que esto no volverá a suceder?"

"Si, papá, lo prometo."

"Bien, y una cosa mas. La familia real de Hino vendrá mañana por la noche. Habrá una pequeña celebración en su honor. Espero que estés presente, especialmente porque el principie Ryuu ha pedido de tu compañía por el tiempo que estén aquí."

"El príncipe Ryuu?" preguntó horrorizada.

"Sí."

"Pero, Papá, y-yo no quiero ser su compañera!" protestó.

"Por favor no me obligues." Continuó suplicando.

"Es muy descortés de tu parte el que lo rechaces, Sakura. Al príncipe de Hino le agradas mucho. Creo que pronto me pedirá tu mano en matrimonio."

"No!" Ella gritó.

"Matrimonio? Qué matrimonio?" un hombre alto preguntó en cuanto entró a la habitación y escuchó la palabra, **matrimonio**. Tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos como los del rey.

"Calmate, Touya. Solo le decía a tu hermana que el príncipe Ryuu, del reino Hino, podría pedir su mano en matrimonio." el rey dijo calmadamente.

"Te refieres a que un delgaducho intento de príncipe desea casarse con nuestro pequeño kaijuu?" dijo el príncipe Touya, frunciendo el ceño. "El no puede casarse con ella!" agregó, alzando la voz.

"El puede si veo que la merece y si su unión es beneficiosa para nuestro reino." Dijo el rey Fujitaka.

"Papá, no me puedes casar con él!" Sakura protestó, el pánico se podía escuchar en su voz.

"Díganme los dos, cual es el problema con el príncipe Ryuu?" Fujitaka preguntó.

"El-él apesta." Sakura murmuró, temblando el recuerdo de la última vez que él estuvo en el reino.

"Apesta?" Fujitaka preguntó con sorpresa y confusión, no esperaba que la razón fuera esa.

"Ese tipo apesta a pescado muerto!" el príncipe Touya declaró.

"Vamos vamos, niños. No sean tan precipitados. Estoy seguro que él ya habrá cambiado. Sakura, no podrías darle una oportunidad al joven?"

"…"

"Podrías hacerlo por mi, hija?"

"Sí, papá. Lo haré." Lo dijo con un suspiro.

Sakura regresó callada y triste a su alcoba.

"Has regresado, ven, le pedí al cocinero que te preparara una deliciosa comida." Su nana dijo tan pronto Sakura ingresó al cuarto.

"Gracias, Nana, pero no tengo hambre en este momento." Dijo Sakura.

"Que sucede mi niña? Fue tan malo?" su dama pregunto preocupada.

"Peor." Dijo mientras se sentaba en su lugar favorito cerca de la ventana.

"Que castigo le dio vuestro padre?" la nana preguntó mientras le alcanzaba un vaso con jugo de mango a Sakura (N/A: No lo puedo evitar. Es mi bebida favorita)

"Mi padre no me castigo, pero si me dijo algo que si podría pasar como el peor de los castigos en todo este cruel mundo." Sakura bebió un poco de su jugo y coloco el vaso en la repisa de la ventana.

"Vamos mi niña, no exageres mucho. Que tan malo pudo haber sido?"

"Matrimonio." Ella respondió; su vista estaba dirigida al escenario frente a ella.

"Oh Dios." La nana dijo con sorpresa. Colocando una mano sobre su pecho, continuó, "Yo… Esta si que es una sorpresa. Sin embargo no culpo a tu padre. Ya has sobrepasado la edad para casarte, Sakura."

"Pero solo tengo dieciocho, Nana, aun no me encuentro lista para casarme, especialmente con el hombre con el cual mi padre quiere que me case."

"Hace tiempo que talvez ya estuvieras casada, cuando cumpliste los dieciséis, pero tu padre estaba preocupado por que tu no estuvieras lista para tal unión y responsabilidad. Tu padre te hadado libertad, hasta ahora. Pienso que tu padre esta en lo correcto. Ya es tiempo de que te cases."

"Nana, no tu también!"

"No seas así mi niña. Bien, ahora dime quien es el joven afortunado que desea casarse con nuestra princesa?"

"El príncipe Ryuu del reino Hino." Ella respondió con disgusto.

"Oh querida. Yo… Tu… te refieres al hombre con el problema de higiene personal?" la nana preguntó asqueada.

"Si! Estoy muerta o lo estaré en cuanto sienta el aroma de ese tipo." Sakura tembló al pensamiento de aquello.

"Piensa positivo mi niña, talvez el joven ya haya cambiado."

"Eso es lo que padre dijo, pero no lo creo. Lady Chiharu me escribió hace como dos meses y mencionó que ese príncipe estaba allí por cuestiones de negocios. Me dijo que jamás había olido a alguien o a algo tan horrible en toda su vida. Ella trató de darle un baño, pero el se negó diciendo que eso solo arruinaría su piel, entonces le dio un perfume esperando que con eso, de alguna manera, disminuyera su olor. Pero sabes que? En cuanto lo usó, fue peor! Chiharu le pidió a su esposo, Lord Yamazaki que no dejara que ese hombre volviera a entrar en su casa otra vez, porque tomaría tiempo el deshacerse de todos sus piojos y demás. Ahora, dime Nana. Crees que una persona como el, puede cambiar en un período tan corto?"

"Bueno… Es posible, pero seria muy difícil para él cambiar en dos meses, especialmente cuando ya es un habito. En este caso, solo tienes que ser paciente."

A LA MAÑANA SIGUENTE

"No! Regrésame mi mochi… Yo quiero el pedazo de pastel mas grande de todo el mundo… Yum yum yum…" Sakura murmuraba debajo de su almohada.

"Despierta mi niña. Llegarás tarde al desayuno, otra vez ." la nana dijo mientras agitaba el brazo de la princesa.

"Ropa interior polka y con puntitos… he he he…" la princesa que aun dormía, continuaba murmurando.

"Dioses, en que esta soñando esta niña? Qu—" la nana fue silenciada cuando su boca fue cubierta por una mano. La nana vio hacia arriba y advirtió al príncipe Touya parado a su lado, un dedo en los labios del príncipe le mostraron que se mantuviera callada. Ella asintió y él removió su mano de la boca de la nana.

"Príncipe Touya, que hace usted aquí?" ella susurro.

"Estoy aquí para despertar a mi hermana." Él sonrió. La nana noto que el príncipe cargaba una cubeta con agua y movió su cabeza con diversión. El príncipe Touya se dirigió a un lado de la cama y dijo.

"Despierta, Kaijuu." Su tono era normal, pero Sakura solo murmuro, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Ooppss!" la cubeta llena de agua fría fue esparcida sobre la forma durmiente de Sakura.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Sakura grito al tiempo que se levantaba abruptamente de la cama.

"Buenos días, Kaijuu." Touya saludó complacido.

"Por que demonios hiciste eso?" elle preguntó, muy enojada con su hermano.

"Yo ayudaba muy amablemente a tu nana a despertarte." Respondió, su cara mostraba inocencia.

"Por que tuviste que derramar agua fría sobre mi?"

"Mi mano se resbalo." Dijo simplemente.

"Onii-chan, baka!" ella grito, su pecho se agitaba por sus gritos.

Tomó una almohada y se la tiro a su hermano, golpeándole la cabeza tan pronto le dio la espada mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

"Es mejor que te apresures, kaijuu, o no habrá mas comida para ti." Dijo sonriente mientras abría la puerta he ignoraba el hecho de que había sido golpeado en la cabeza, cosa que no le molesto mucho puesto que una almohada no pesa nada, y con eso se fue.

"Por que fui maldecida con un hermano como él?" dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba en su mojada cama.

"Sakura?" su nana le llamó.

"Si, Nana?"

"Que quiso decir con ropa interior polka y con puntitos?"

"Hoeeee…." Sakura se sonrojó en un rojo carmesí.

Continuará…

_Notas de Autor: Estaba pensando en escribir mas, pero como podrán ver, he cambiado de opinión. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Pondré el próximo capitulo muy pronto… Espero… He he he…_

_Notas de Traductora: Hoooola a todos. Y bien, que les pareció este capitulo? Espero recibir muchos reviews de su parte, diciéndome su opinión siii… D . Tratare de actualizar pronto… aunque… no prometo nada .Uu_


	2. Eeeewww'

_Disclaimer: No soy dueña de CCS! Pero eso quisiera…_

**Wings of a Cherry Blossom**

**Por. Firesbreath**

**Traducción. MoonHikaru**

**Capitulo 2: Eeeeeewww!**

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO

"Por que tienes esa cara, mi niña? Deberías estar emocionada por lo de esta noche." Nana dijo mientras miraba el feo gesto que había en la cara de Sakura.

"Tengo que hacerlo? No puedes decirles que estoy enferma o algo?" Sakura gruñó al hablar.

"Vuestro padre se molestara y se desilusionará ademas de que la familia real del otro reino se sentirá humillada. Debes ir como la única princesa de este reino, Sakura. Es tu deber." Sakura no respondió. Tan solo se sentó en su lugar cerca de las ventanas.

"Se que te puede levantar el animo." Nana dijo sacando un enorme paquete del closet.

"La princesa Tomoyo te mando este paquete." Sakura volteó su cabeza hacia su dama en cuanto oyó el nombre de su mejor amiga. Hacia ya un mes desde la última vez que se vieron. Extrañaba mucho a su mejor amiga.

"Qué es eso?" preguntó.

"No lo se, toma, el paquete viene con una carta tambien." Su dama dijo mientras le entregaba dicha carta. Sakura la abrió y cuando leyo el contenido, varias gotas de sudor aparecieron. Esta decia:

_Sakura-chan,_

_He oido que se realizara una celebración allí, por lo tanto te hice un vestido. Espero estar allí para ver lo hermosa que te versa con el vestido. Me he asegurado de que este paquete te fuera entregado el mismo día de la fiesta. Te extraño y cuidate mucho._

_Tomoyo._

"Me pregunto fue que se entero de lo de esta noche?" pregunto mientras desempacaba el paquete. Se sorprendió.

"Tal y como lo pensé. Deja de estar alli parada como una tonta y deja ver como te queda el vestido." Su nana dijo mientras tomaba la preciosa prenda de las manos de Sakura. Después de una hora, Sakura se encontraba parada enfrente de un espejo de cuerpo completo. Su nana sonrió en apreciación, su princesa se veia hermosa. Incluso Sakura se sentia hermosa; su largo cabello, el cual llegaba hasta la cintura, se encontraba suelto y con las puntas curveadas junto con largos moños de color rosado atados en cada lado de su rostro. Sus labios estaban pintados con brillo rosado logrando que se vieran natural y un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Su vestido era de hombros bajos con mangas largas y flojas, el color era de un rosado palido que casi parecia blanco, con rosas rojas y hojas verdes bordadas en la línea del dobladillo del vestido. Todo el traje te tallaba perfectamente, mostrando sus bien desarrolladas y femeninas curvas pero sin que se viera vulgar. Con todo y todo, ella parecía un ángel, hermosa pero inocente, sexy pero sofisticada. Una vez mas, Sakura estaba impresionada de la habilidad de su mejor amiga.

"Arigato, Tomoyo-chan." Ella murmuró.

**CELEBRACION….**

"La familia real de Hino. El rey Ritsuke y la reina Mayumi Hino junto con su hijo, el heredero al trono, el príncipe Ryuu." Anuncio un sirviente al tiempo en que la Familia Real ingresaba por la puerta. El rey Fujitaka se levanto de su lugar y les saludó.

"Bienvenidos, mis amigos. Que tal estuvo su viaje?" pregunto el rey Fujitaka.

"Hasta ahora, bien." la reina Mayumi dijo mientras alzaba un poco mas su cabeza.

"Me alegro. Quisiera presentarles a mi hijo, el heredero al trono, el principe Touya y su hermana, la princesa Sakura." El principe Touya se inclino mientras que la princesa Sakura hizo una reverencia en respeto. Los ojos del principe Ryuu se colocaron en la figura de Sakura y despues de dirigio a ella tomando su mano.

"Es un placer verla otra vez, Princesa." Dijo mientras besaba su mano de manera descuidada.

'Oh dios! Aire! Necesito aire!' Se dijo a si misma en el momento el que pudo oler su asqueroso aliento.

"Si." Ella dijo simplemente, forzando una sonrisa. Sakura deseaba tanto retroceder un paso para asi poder respirar un poco de aire fresco pero se mantuvo en su lugar.

"Vamos, tomen asiento por favor." Dijo el rey Fujitaka indicándoles sus lugares. Sakura hizo un gesto interno de disgusto cuando el príncipe Ryuu insistió en sentarse a su lado.

"No sabes lo feliz que me hace el volverte a ver, querida **mia**." El príncipe dijo. Le sonrió al tiempo en que le mostraba sus dientes amarillos y torcidos.

"Es bueno verle tambien." Ella mintió, tratando de no mirar directamente a las gruesas manchas negras en sus dientes.

'Eeewww!' pensó con disgusto.

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO

"Les hemos preparado un gran banquete en su honor." El Rey Fujitaka dijo mientras varios sirvientes ingresaban al comedor, llevando consigo variados platillos de comida, colocándolos sobre la mesa.

"Si, he oido de las exquisitas delicias que este reino posee." La reina de Hino dijo cuando examinada la comida enfrente a ella.

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO

"Por que no comes? Acaso la comida no es de tu agrado?" el príncipe Ryuu pregunto mientras masticaba.

"Eh he he… Umm… Lo siento, que fue lo que dijo?" pregunto Sakura. La verdad era que estaba preocupada viéndolo comer. Comía demasiado y sin utilizar siquiera sus modales. Ni se molesto en usar una servilleta, en vez de eso, utilizó el dorso de su mano para limpiar su boca.

"Dije, por que no estas comiendo." Repitio mientras el jugo de la carne que comia, se escurría hacia un lado de sus gruesos labios.

"Oh. Yo… uh… no tengo hambre… Eh hehe… (Sudaba)." Dijo Sakura mientras miraba como su estomago se contraía a la acción de comer.

"Ya veo, sin embargo deberias comer. No quisiera que el precioso cuerpo que posees, se vuelva muy delgado." Le dijo sonriendo.

'Oh dios! Es eso carne de pollo lo que esta atorado entre sus dientes frontales? Eeewww!' penso al ver aquel pequeño trozo de color café alojado entre sus dientes.

"No tiene por que preocuparse por mi." dijo levantando la mirada hacia sus ojos para asi no ver su boca.

'Acaso este tipo nunca se lavara la cara por las mañanas?' penso nuevamente mientras notaba una gran porción de su gloria matutina al lado de sus ojos color café (N/A: he olvidado como se llama exactamente, pero mis amigas y yo lo llamamos asi; N/T: ya saben aquello como arenita que aparece en los ojos cuando duermes yo tampoco recuerdo como se le dice)

"Pero si lo hago. Veras, no seria bueno que mi futura esposa, este falta de salud. Me gusta que mis mujeres estén bonitas, como tu, querida." Dijo dándolo por hecho.

"Que?" Sakura casi grita, horrorizada.

"Pareces sorprendida."

"LO ESTOY! De que esta hablando?" ella pregunto viéndole su grasiento rostro.

"No, no conteste. No hablemos del asunto por favor."

"Como quieras, querida, pero lo haremos eventualmente." Le dijo y volvió su atención a su comida.

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO

"Tienes una adorable hija, Fujitaka." El rey Ritsuke mencionó cuando enfoco su visión hacia el lugar en donde Sakura y su hijo se encontraban.

"Gracias." Fujitaka contesto muy orgulloso.

"Ella será. Creo que mi hijo desea a tu hija como esposa y no creo que sea una mala idea después de todo." Replico Mayumi.

"Que es lo que quiere decir, reina Mayumi?" pregunto Fujitaka aun sabiendo lo que ella quiso decir.

"Matrimonio. Y pronto, mi hijo pronto pedirá su mano en matrimonio. No es que sea necesario para el hacer eso, pero la tradición lo pide, por lo que debe hacerse." Ella contesto de forma maleducada.

"Y Usted accederá a eso." Dijo Ritsuke sin cuestionar.

"Dejen que lo piense." dijo Fujitaka, no gustándole la forma en la que ellos pensaban, pero reconsideraba lo que dijeron. El sabia que el reino Fujitaka saldria bien beneficiado con la union del reino Hino, aunque sabia que los Hino no eran muy ricos o poderosos como lo eran ellos. Sin embargo, poseían papeles importantes en la historia de las guerras mágicas cosa que podria ser una ventaja para cualquier buen hechicero (N/A: bien eso me lo acabo de inventar)

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO

"A donde vas?" pregunto Ryuu.

"Umm… La emoción en mucha para mi y necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco. Con permiso." Sakura reverencio y con ello se fue.

'Phew! Hasta que me lo pude quitar de encima!' penso aliviada. Salio del comedor y se dirigió al jardín.

"(suspiro) Es una noche tan hermosa." Suspiro otra vez mientras veia la luna. Se sentía tranquila y con una sonrisa en su angelical rostro, se sento bajo el arbol de sakuras que el jardin poseia. Pero de pronto, fue halada de su lugar para quedar en brazos de un hombre.

"Que es lo cree que esta haciendo? Suelteme de una buena vez!" Sakura dijo con sorpresa y rabia. El principe Ryuu la sostuvo firme contra su cuerpo y coloco sus brazos al rededor de la cintura de la chica.

"Deja de actuar, yo se que deseas esto. Ahora estamos solos, tu deseo se a cumplido." El sujeto dijo con arrogancia.

"Quite sus asquerosas manos de mi!" le grito muy enojada mientras trataba de empujarlo.

"Yo se que me deseas." Le murmuro cerca de su rostro. Sakura volteo su rostro lejos de su asqueroso aliento.

"En sus sueños!" musito. "Yo no le deseo y nunca lo haré. Ni aunque fuera el ultimo hombre sobre la tierra!"

"Maldita, te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso."

"Como si yo qui— Ah!" SAkura fue interrumpida cuando el la agarro dolorosamente de su cabello forzándola a verlo de frente. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron del miedo que sentia hacia el rostro del principe, el cual se estaba acercando a su rostro. Ella trato de empujarlo una vez mas, pero su fuerte agarre en su cintura y de su cabello, le fue imposible. Ella cerro sus ojos en cuanto los labio de el tocaron los suyos.

"Abriras tu boca ante mi!" le dijo sobre la boca cerrada de la chica, pero ella sacudió su cabeza en negacion.

'Por favor… alguien… quien sea… ayúdenme…' la joven rogaba mientras las lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos, los cuales estaban cerrados. De un momento a otro, él la apreto con mas fuerza haciendo que con ello que abriera los ojos y su boca debido al dolor. El tomo esa oportunidad ingresando su asquerosa lengua adentro de la boca de la chica. Las lagrimas de Sakura empezaron a caer por sus mejillas en el momento en que él atacaba su boca y mordia dolorosamente sus labios. Sabia que ya no podia soportarlo mas y fue entonces que decidio morderle la lengua, pararse sobre su pies con uno de sus zapatos de tacon y abofetearlo en la cara tan duro que finalmente se alejo de ella gritando del dolor.

"No se atreva a tocarme otra vez con sus malditas manos!" dijo mientras escupía el horrible sabor de aquella asquerosa boca.

"Eres una desgraciada! Pagaras por esto!" dijo furioso en cuanto dio un paso hacia ella, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, empezó a retroceder y sin querer se resbaló en el lodo.

"Aaahhh!" grito con miedo cuando se dio cuanta de que un enorme tigre de color blanco con unas rayas de color café alrededor de su cuerpo, lo tenia acorralado al suelo. Le enorme gato gruño mostrándole sus filosas garras.

"K-Kero!" dijo Sakura.

"D-dile q-que s-se q-qui-quite d-de en-encima!" tartamudeo del miedo.

'Se lo merece. Deberia dejar que sufra por lo que me hizo.' penso.

"P-por-por favor…" Suplico hasta que el enorme animal rugió.

"Keroberos, ven!" la joven lo llamo. Sintio un poco de lastima por él al darse cuenta de que habia mojado sus pantalones debido al miedo que tenia hacia el animal. Reluciente a hacerlo, el felino finalmente dejo en libertad al hombre y se coloco al lado de su dueña. El príncipe Ryuu se levanto tembloroso del lugar y le grito con voz furiosa.

"Pagaras por esta humillación, eres una desgraciada! No escaparas de mi! Eres mía y solo mía. Nadie te tendrá mas que yo!"

"Nunca!" Sakura replica en respuesta y para enfatizar sus palabras, Kero dio unos pasos, con amenaza, hacia él y rugió.

"Esto no ha terminado aun! Te tender por las buenas o por las malas!" Y con eso se retiró desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

"Oh Kero! Muchísimas gracias!" se arrodillo y abrazo al majestuoso felino. Kero tan solo ronroneo por respuesta.

"Ya no puedo seguir con esto. Tengo miedo de que papá quiera casarme con él." Lloró. Kero tan solo podía sentir el miedo emanando de su dueña. El felino solo pudo frotar la pelusa que tenia como piel contra la piel de su dueña, recordándole que el nunca la dejaría sola.

"Lo se, Kero." Ella murmuro. "Tengo que salir de aquí. Desaparecer por un tiempo. Necesito pensar, respirar de todo esto. Eso es! Me iré. Esta misma noche!" Sakura se levantó, acariciando la cabeza de Kero y se fue directamente a su habitación.

Continuará……

_Nota de Autor: Y, que les pareció? Espero que este capitulo les haya parecido bien. Díganme que piensan ok? Actualizare pronto. Reviews por favor!_

_Notas de Traductora: Hola a todos como les va? Actualice! Mucho antes de lo que esperaba ;) jejeje. _

_Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que colocaron reviews! Arigato:D y sigan haciéndolo siiiiii… porfis, porfis.. siiii?i…… Bien hasta la próxima, Ja Ne! _

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO


	3. Escape

_**N/A:** Tengo un bloqueo de escritor. Por eso, tal vez este capitulo no se muy bueno, pero espero que no sea **tan** malo. Disfruten ( nn,)_

**N/T:** Ni Firesbreath ni mucho menos yo, somos dueñas de CCS (aunque eso quisiéramos) sino que le pertenece al SUPER GRUPO CLAMP (como las envidio jejeje :P)

**Wings of a Cherry Blossom**

Por. Firesbreath

Traducción. MoonHikaru

Capítulo 3: Escape

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura fue a su cuarto con tan solo un pensamiento en mente. Escapar. En el momento en que se acercaba a la habitación, una sombra repentinamente apareció frente a ella.

"Hoeeeee-!" Sakura coloco ambas manos sobre su boca para evitar que un grito saliera de ella. Tragó saliva con esfuerzo mientras trataba de enfocar su visión dirigida a la figura que se acercaba a ella. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta a quien le pertenecía aquella sombra.

"Tomoyo-chan, Que haces aquí?" susurro.

"Hola Sakura-chan! Vine a…-"

"Shh!" una chica de cabellera negra y ojos color lavanda afirmó cuando Sakura le pidió estar callada.

"Por qué hablamos en voz baja?"

"Vamos a mi cuarto primero." Ingresaron a la habitación y después cerraron la puerta con cuidado.

"Que haces aquí, Tomo-chan?" Sakura preguntó.

"Vine, porque no podía permitirme no verte con el vestido que te diseñé y del cual no estoy para nada desilusionada. Te ves hermosa. Eres la mejor modelo que he tenido." dijo Tomoyo. Unas brillantes estrellas remplazaban sus ojos mientras sus manos estaban a la altura de su pecho.

"Eh he he..." Sakura sudaba.

"Oh cierto, por que estabamos habando en bajo?"

"Te lo diré cuando regrese." Dijo Sakura mientras se retiraba los moños de su cabello.

"De donde?"

"Yo-uh... de la fiesta." Respondió cuando empezaba a desvestirse.

"Sakura-chan! Nunca has sido una buena mentirosa, será mejor que me digas o tu-ya-sabes-que."

"De acuerdo" suspiro. "Planeo irme de este lugar por un tiempo." Dijo cuando trataba de desabotonar la parte trasera de su vestido.

"Por que y a donde? Acaso hay algun problema, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo pregunto preocupada.

"Recuerdas cuando te dije que papá estaba pensando en un matrimonio arreglado para mi?" Sakura gruñó impaciente hacia los tercos botones.

"Si."

"Bueno, el tiempo ha llegado y creo que ya me ha escogido un pretendiente. Oye, podrías ayudarme a desvestirme?"

"Tal vez no sea tan mal tipo." Dijo Tomoyo mientras ayudaba a su mejor amiga a desvestirse.

"Si como no, si el futuro novio no fuera el Principe Pescado!" contesto con sarcasmo.

"Te refieres..." Tomoyo dejo que las palabras salieran y Sakura solo asintió.

"Eeewww!" Tomoyo dijo con enorme disgusto.

"Eso mismo digo yo." Sakura se deshizo del vestido pasándolo sobre su cabeza, dejando su cuerpo desnudo a excepción de un collar de Ámbar colgado entre su busto y su virginal y sexy lencería, la cual usaba debajo de su vestimenta (N/A: Yo se que en ese tiempo, la lencería y algunas otras cosas, no se inventaban aun, pero esta es MI historia. Y yo pongo lo que yo quiero. Sonrisa).

"Entonces te vas?. A donde planeas ir?" pregunto la chica de ojos lavanda mientras recogía del suelo el vestido que había diseñado y lo colocaba sobre la cama.

"Aun no lo se, a cualquier otro lugar que no sea aquí." Sakura camino hacia su closet y busco ropas que ponerse. Después de unos segundos, reapareció ya vestida con un pantalón Capri de color blanco, una pequeña blusa rosada, unos suaves zapatos estilo chino (N/A: como esos zapatos de ballet) y una mochila mediana en su espalda.

"Yo voy contigo." Dijo Tomoyo muy seriamente.

"Que?" pregunto una Sakura, con su boca un poco abierta por la sorpresa.

"No puedo dejar que vayas tu sola, Saku-chan. No es seguro."

"Estas segura de querer hacer eso? Como has dicho, no es seguro. Pienso que es mejor para ti que te quedes aquí, de todas formas, solo me voy por una corta temporada."

"Yo iré contigo."

"Estas segura?" pregunto nuevamente.

"Si."

"Bien. Gracias, Tomo-chan." Abrazo a su mejor amiga. "Pero en donde están tus cosas? No puedes salir con ese vestido. Las personas obviamente sabrán que eres de sangre real." Sakura vio hacia el vestido color lavanda suave, que su mejor amiga vestía.

"Oh, no hay problema, porque yo, Tomoyo-chan, siempre estoy preparada. Tada!"

"Hoe..."

'De donde saco eso?' Sakura pensó cuando vio que Tomoyo, de quien sabe donde, halaba una enorme maleta y empezaba a cambiarse por otras ropas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Tu padre se preocupara mucho si se entera que no estas es tu cuarto o en el palacio." Tomoyo murmuro mientras discretamente caminaban por los pasillos hacia el jardín del palacio.

"Oh demonios!"

"Cuida tus palabras, Sakura-chan!"

"Oops, lo siento." Sacando un poco su lengua. "Olvidé dejar una carta. Ahora, pensarán que fui secuestrada. Oh bueno…, tal vez no."

"Como saldremos de aquí?" pregunto Tomoyo.

"Vamos a los jardines. Las personas no van mucho a esta hora, y después podemos salir de aquí escalando los muros. Vamos."

"Esta tan oscuro aquí afuera." La amatista susurro por detrás.

"No te preocupes, yo se por donde ir." La castaña tomo la mano de su amiga y la llevó a través de un túnel cubierto por unos matorrales situados entre los árboles de cerezo.

"Phe-ew! Tomoyo-chan, necesitas lavarte la boca." Sakura dijo cuando sintió un apestoso y tibio aliento contra su rostro.

"Perdóname, pero yo vengo detrás de ti."

"Oh cierto." Con una gota de sudor. "Entonces quien es-" se detuvo cuando una húmeda lengua le lamió su rostro.

"Keroberos! Que haces aquí?" bufo a su guardián. "Oh, olvídalo. No tenemos tiempo para esto. Detente." El tigre ignoro su orden y siguió lamiéndole el rostro.

"Keroberos! Te ordeno que pares." Le dijo con voz firme que hizo al felino poner atención. "Y recuérdame no darte mas carne para comer. Tu aliento apesta como a cerdo. Estarás a dieta." Kero gruño en protesta como si el hubiera entendido sus palabras.

"Como escalamos eso?" Tomoyo pregunto tan pronto salieron del túnel y se enfrentaron a la gran masa de piedras que rodeaba todo el palacio.

"Kero puede llevarnos hasta allí. Cierto, Kero?" dijo regalándole una sonrisa a su guardián, pero Kero tan solo volteo su cabeza a un lado.

"Parece ser que tu guardian esta en desacuerdo con tu decisión." reía Tomoyo.

"Como quieras, gato obstinado. Usare mi magia entonces." Sakura respiró profundo y cerro sus ojos. Una estrella apareció en su frente.

"_Yo, quien llama a los poderes de las Estrellas, por el poder de las 88 Constelaciones. Denme vuestra Luz._

_Llamo a los poderes de la Luna, la luz en medio de la Oscuridad. Denme vuestra Sabiduría._

_Y llamo a los poderes del Sol, fuente de Poder y Gloria. Denme vuestra fuerza._

_Yo, Sakura Kinomoto, Maestra de Clow te invoco._

_Libérate!"_

(N/A: acabo de inventar eso, porque olvide como va exactamente su conjuro. Tee hee)

La estrella en su frente brillo con intensidad y un suave resplandor empezó a rodear su cuerpo cuando el poder fue invocado.

"Yo te invoco, Vuelo!" alas empezaron a salir de su espalda. "Vamos, Tomoyo-chan, coloca tus brazos en mi y volaremos sobre la pared." Tomoyo asintió y rodeo la cintura de Sakura con sus brazos. Las alas de Sakura empezaron a moverse al tiempo que se elevaban del suelo y volaron por sobre la masiva pared de piedra. Tan pronto aterrizaron sobre sus pies, Tomoyo retiro su agarre de Sakura y las alas desaparecieron.

"Kero, regresa." Sakura le ordeno cuando se dio cuenta que su guardián las seguía, pero Kero ignoro su orden una vez más.

"Déjalo que venga, Saku-chan. El solo hace su labor como tu guardián Y como amigo esta preocupado por ti." Tomoyo dijo en defensa de Kero.

"Lo se, pero no quisiera que se lastimara. Su raza es muy rara y si alguien codicioso lo ve podrían hacerle algo malo." La ojiverde tembló con solo pensarlo.

"Nada malo le pasara. El es fuerte. Ne, Kero?" Tomoyo sonrió cuando Kero le lamió la mano como respuesta.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Debemos apurarnos, el amanecer se acerca. Nana probablemente ya se dio cuenta de que no estoy." Dijo Sakura mientras caminaban en medio del mercado.

"Tienes razón. Mira!" señalo la amatista. Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver hacia donde Tomoyo apuntaba. Cinco guardias del palacio caminaban hacia ellas. Con rapidez tomo la mano de Tomoyo y salieron corriendo.

"Sakura-chan, mas despacio." Tomoyo replico.

"No podemos. Debemos. Estar. Lejos. Deprisa." Respondió cuando volteo su cabeza para ver a los guardias.

"Sakura, Cuidado!" grito Tomoyo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Sakura se golpeo su cabeza con fuerza contra una puerta que se abrió abruptamente. Cayó al piso con una tonta sonrisa en su cara.

"Mira... pequeño lindo... pajarito... Tee hee... Pajarito pajarito... kawaii..." murmuraba mientras se sumía en la inconciencia.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! No tiene caso, esta fuera de servicio." Tomoyo miraba al rededor buscando por ayuda, pero decidió que no era buena idea, cuando vio a los guardias a dos cuadras de donde ellas estaban y se acercaban.

"Kero, ayúdame a cargarla." Dijo, halando a una inconsciente Sakura a la espalda de Kero. "Allí! Podemos escondernos allí." Le indico a Kero que la siguiera al interior de una enorme carreta.

"Podemos escondernos aquí hasta que Sakura-chan despierte."

'Solo espero que despierte pronto.' Pensó bostezando. Diez minutos se volvieron en una hora y Sakura aun no despertaba. Tomoyo bostezó de nuevo y dijo, "Tal vez dormir un poco no haga daño." Cerro sus ojos y se unió a su mejor amiga, al mundo de los sueños. Sin embargo, no se dieron cuenta, y la carreta empezó a dirigirse hacia su destino.

oOoOo CINCO HORAS DESPUES oOoOo REINO ? oOoOo

"Llamo por nosotros, Su Alteza?" un joven de cabello negro-azulado y ojos oscuros, pregunto.

"Si, he sentido un gran poder en nuestro territorio." La reina con largo cabello negro y pálida tez respondió a dos jóvenes arrodillados ante ella.

"Gran poder? Estamos siendo atacados?" el otro joven de cabello castaño y ojos color ámbar, preguntó con alarma, pero su rostro y sus ojos no mostraron ningún signo de emoción.

"No, solo puedo sentir la presencia de alguien con un gran don." La reina respondió.

"Que desea que hagamos, Su Excelencia?" pregunto el joven de cabello negriazul.

"Quiero que encuentren a esa persona y la traigan ante mi. Su presencia podría causar un gran problema si cae en las manos equivocadas." Dijo la reina.

"Como desee." Ambos hombres dijeron en unísono y desaparecieron.

_**Continuara…….**_

_**Notas de Autora**: Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que de alguna manera, les haya gustado este capitulo. Actualizare tan pronto pueda. Por favor no olviden mandar un review! JA!_

_**Notas de Traductora**: Bien, bien, bien! Aquí me encuentro otra vez, actualizando! Jejeje  Espero no haber tardado tanto. Y… Que tal les pareció? A donde ira Sakura y compañía? Quienes eran los jóvenes? Alguna idea? ;) _

_Bueno, tratare de actualizar tan pronto como pueda, siempre y cuando mi tediosa clase de Proyectos y las reuniones en grupo no me lo impidan U.U Pero ya saben, criticas, comentarios o cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra (menos lo que ya habíamos dicho de virus y eso) será bien recibido._

_Así que…. REVIEWS; REVIEWS; REVIEWS Y MAS REVIWS! _

_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que escribieron. ARIGATO!_

**_Hillary, tutanilla, sashakili, Daria, SaKu-CeReZo, _**

_**serenity-princess, andrea, KRAE**_


	4. Dos mundos destinados a encontrarse?

_Hola minna chan! Espero recibir muchos reviews... Tee hee... Solo un deseo... Que lo disfruten!_

**Wings of a Cherry Blossom**

_Por: Firesbreath_

_Traduccion: MoonHikaru_

_Claves:_

"_dialogos"_

'_pensamientos'_

**Capitulo 4: Dos mundos destinados a encontrarse?**

"Ugh... Donde- Ouch!" Sakura luchó por incorporarse y sentarse, una de sus manos fue directamente a acariciar el golpe en su cabeza.

"En donde estoy?" preguntó cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de la oscuridad a su alrededor. "Hoeee- Oof!" una manzana fue introducida en su boca.

"Shh... Silencio. Nos vas a delatar." Susurro Tomoyo .

"Tomoyo-chan? Por que se esta moviendo el piso?"

"El piso se mueve, porque estamos dentro de una carreta de frutas. Nosotros (Tomoyo y Kero) te escondimos aqui, porque los guardias nos seguían de cerca, pero no creo que nos hayan visto." explicó Tomoyo.

"Gracias, Tomo-chan, por cierto, a donde vamos?" Sakura preguntó y después le dio una mordida a la manzana.

"Umm... no lo se." a Tomoyo le salio una gota de sudor cuando Sakura se atragantó con la manzana que estaba comiendo.

"Tu (Cough Cough) tu no (Cough) sabes?" Se sorprendió.

"Bueno, no como si hubiera sido una opcion cuando los guardias estaban tras nosotros."

"Tienes razón." Sakura suspiró. "Donde esta Kero?"

Tomoyo señalo a la figura que dormía a un lado de Sakura y dijo, "El te transporto hasta acá."

"Arigato, Kero." Sakura sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Kero.

oOoOoOoOo

"Puedo sentir su presencia. Está cerca." El joven de cabello negri-azul le dijo a su descendiente.

"Si." El joven de pelo castaño afirmo y, "Pense que mi madre estaba exagerando, pero veo que es cierto. Quien quiera que sea, posee una enorme aura. Solo espero que él no sea el enemigo."

"Tenemos que apresurarnos. Debemos encontrarlo antes de que el sol se oculte." Le dijo el joven de cabello negri-azul a su compañero. Ambos hombres sostuvieron sus riendas firmemente, levantando un poco sus cuerpos de su silla de montar, y ordenaron a sus caballos a correr rápido.

oOoOoOoOo

"Me pregunto que hora podrá ser." Sakura pensó en voz alta.

"Déjame ver." Tomoyo se aproximó a la puerta-cortina de la carreta para poder ver el sol. "Alrededor de las 5 de la tarde. Si mis cálculos son correctos, hemos viajado aproximadamente por unas 11 horas."

"Eso explica por que estoy tan cansada." Dijo la castaña mientras se reclinaba contra la canasta de sandias.

"A donde crees que nos estemos dirigiendo?" la amatista preguntó mientras sacaba una pieza de uva sin semillas de la bolsa.

"No lo se, talvez a otra ciudad ya que hemos viajado por horas."

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo vio a Sakura.

"Mmm?" Sakura le dio otra mordida a su ya media manzana.

"Cuanto tiempo crees que estaremos fuera?" Tomoyo preguntó con curiosidad.

"Por un tiempo."

"Que tanto es 'por un tiempo'?" Sakura se detuvo de comer para ver a su mejor amiga con preocupación.

"Lo siento, Tomoyo. No debí haberte traído aquí conmigo."

"Daijobu, Saku-chan. Yo insistí en venir, recuerdas?" sonrió y movió su mano asegurándole su anterior afirmación.

"Si, pero-"

"Tan solo quería saber por cuanto tiempo estaremos fuera, porque no estoy segura si traje suficiente ropa interior." Sakura se cayó al muy estilo anime.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

"Que?" Sakura se sonrojó y aclarando su garganta pregunto,

"Me has traído ropa interior?"

"Por supuesto! Comencé a diseñar tu ropa interior puesto que posees un buen cuerpo." Tomoyo junto sus manos a la altura de su pecho con brillantes estrellas en sus ojos.

"Hoe..."

oOoOoOoOo

Dos puntos en la cima de un acantilado, los cuales son comúnmente vistos por los que viajan cerca, pero si uno se mueva mucho mas cerca, dos figuras pueden ser distinguidas. Dos jóvenes sentados sobre sus corceles, se encontraban sobre aquel acantilado buscando por algo que creían inusual.

"Esta aquí. En algún lugar. Empezamos a buscarle?" el joven negri-azul preguntó.

"No, aún no. Esperemos por un tiempo más talvez veamos algo. Tengo el presentimiento de que él pasara entre estos valles." Contestó el joven castaño.

"Ya es casi el ocaso. La reina nos dijo que si no lo encontrábamos para antes de que el sol se pusiera, una inevitable guerra puede producirse." Le recordó el pelinegro.

"No te preocupes. Lo encontraremos." Dijo el castaño mientras fijaba su mirada en una carreta de frutas que pasaba por el lugar.

oOoOoOoOo

"No comeré una fruta mas por el resto de mi vida" Sakura suspiró tocando su plano estomago.

"Si, en este momento estaba pensando en sushi." Dijo Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan, no has notado algo raro en Kero?"

"Umm." Tomoyo frunció el ceño cuando estudiaba al enorme gato "No, por que?"

"Es que él aun esta durmiendo."

"Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón."

"Kero... Kero..." Sakura acariciaba la espalda de Kero. "Oh no, Kero despierta." El miedo empezó a apoderarse de su corazón.

"Tomoyo-chan, él no despierta." Susurro con preocupación. Sus ojos esmeraldas comenzaron a humedecerse.

"Sakura-chan, no te preocupes, tan solo esta durmiendo." Dijo Tomoyo confirmando la profunda y tranquila respiración del animal

"Estas segura?"

"Si, seguro debe estar muy cansado. Dejemos que descanse un poco mas."

"Esta bien."

"Por que nos habremos detenido?" preguntó la amatista cuando sintió que la carreta en la que viajaban se detenía.

"Shh... Están hablando." Susurró y acercó sus oídos para escuchar mejor.

"Pasemos la noche aquí. La basura que traemos de una ciudad o otra esta matándome." Dijo el primer hombre muy enojado.

"Te dije que no te gastaras la plata que teníamos en unas inútiles frutas. Pudimos haberla gastado en algo que no se descompone!" el otro hombre se quejó.

"No me culpes, a las personas les gusta comer frutas!"

"Cállate, viejo testarudo! Vamos, descarguemos de una vez."

"Parece ser que ya terminaron de discutir." Susurró Tomoyo cuando los gritos pararon.

"Crees que revisaran su cargamento?" murmuró Sakura .

"Espero que no." repentinamente, ambas chicas se asustaron y retuvieron su respiración cuando oyeron unos pasos acercarse a un lado de la carreta. El tiempo se detuvo para ambas, incluso podían sentir el rápido palpitar de sus corazones retumbando en sus oídos al igual que y podían escuchar la baja respiración que hacían. El ruido del exterior pareció alejarse del lugar puesto que el sonido se hacia cada ves mas débil. Ambas chicas respiraron con alivio.

"Creo que ya se fueron." Sakura murmuró, pero el apretón en la mano de Tomoyo no se deshizo.

"Mmm." Tomoyo tragó saliva. Asintió frenéticamente con su cabeza en respuesta ya que parecía que por el momento su garganta no quería trabajar.

"Aaahh!" Sakura y Tomoyo gritaron con sorpresa y miedo cuando la puerta-cortina fue abierta abruptamente.

oOoOoOoOo

'Thud!' la mano del joven castaño se posó inmediatamente sobre su pecho y frunció el ceño.

"Que sucede?" el joven pelinegro preguntó.

"Debemos irnos y rápido!" el joven castaño dijo al tiempo que cabalgaba hacia abajo, sus ojos estaban fijos en cierta carreta de frutas mas abajo. Su compañero lo siguió sin preguntar ya que sabia que las respuestas vendrían pronto.

oOoOoOoOo

"Bueno bueno bueno, pero que es lo que tenemos aquí? Por lo que veo, dos polisones." el hombre de los dientes negros y torcidos dijo sonriendo.

"Po-por favor, nos-nosotras solo buscábamos por un a-aventón." Sakura balbuceaba.

"Yo nunca las escuche pedir permiso." El otro hombre dijo con una sonrisa sin dientes.

"Yo..." Sakura empezó, pero fue incapaz de continuar.

"Vamos vamos, estas asustando a la chica, Reno." Dijo el hombre sin dientes.

"Mira eso, Rene." Reno señalo a la enorme figura a un lado de Sakura. "Eso que tienes allí si que es un gran animal."

"El color es extraño. Nunca había visto a un animal de color blanco con rayas amarillas en su cuerpo." Rene, el hombre sin dientes hablo. Ambas chicas temblaron de miedo cuando el hombre quien se decía llamar Reno ingreso en la carreta. "Santo cielo! Es un tigre!" Reno se sorprendió cuando vio de que animal se trataba.

"Un tigre, dices? Podría valer una fortuna!" Rene dijo igualmente sorprendido.

"Ustedes dos salgan de allí." Reno les ordenó.

"No." Sakura dijo muerta del miedo.

"Que has dicho?" Reno masculló.

"Dije que no. No dejaré a mi mascota aquí sola con ustedes." Dijo con valentía, pero podía sentir el miedo rodeando su corazón. Reno la agarro dolorosamente de los brazos y acerco su cabeza muy cerca de ella, a uno cuantos centímetros lejos de tocarla.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo gritó de miedo por su amiga.

"Escúchame, estupida. Eres tan solo una mujer. Nada de lo que digas o hagas hará que escuche a tu patética lengua. Yo hago lo que a mi me venga en gana y no podrás detenerme." El hombre masculló.

"Que-que piensa h-hacer con nosotras?" la ojiverde balbuceaba. Sabía que estaba en lo cierto, que el podía hacer lo que quisiera inclusive tomar su inocencia. De hecho, si luchaban, pataleaban o gritaban, nadie vendría en su ayuda, especialmente si estaban en medio del desierto. Reno empujó tan duro a Sakura fuera de la carreta que casi pareció volar de ella.

"Tu." Reno señaló a Tomoyo. "Si no quieres salir herida, mas vale que salgas de una vez!" Tomoyo inmediatamente siguió sus ordenes y fue a donde Sakura y la ayudó a ponerse de pie .

"Por favor no lo lastimes." La castaña suplicó cuando ambos hombres empujaron a un durmiente Kero fuera de la carreta hacia el piso.

"No te preocupes. No dañaríamos a tal criatura." Rene sonrió malvadamente.

"Cierto, el Lord no comprará a este animal si maltratamos su fina piel." Dijo Reno, sus ojos desprendían un destello oscuro.

"Que quiere decir?" la amatista finalmente se animó a preguntar.

"Este animal es muy raro hoy en día. Nos traerá mucho oro. Fue bueno que haya colocado gotas para dormir en algunas de las frutas de lo contrario tendríamos un gran problema al tratar de dominarlo." Reno contesto y Rene solo asintió en acuerdo.

"Es una bestia! No! No lo voy a permitir!" grito Sakura, pero los dos viejos hombres tan solo se rieron. Sakura sabia que no podía usar su poder no sin antes reveler su identidad, por eso dijo un rezo en silencio y decidió actuar de una vez. La castaña trato de moverse lo más rápido que pudo y trató de agarrar la daga que Reno tenia en su cintura, pero él se anticipo a sus movimientos. Aprisiono la muñeca de Sakura cuando su mano estaba a una pulgada de realmente tocar la daga y acto seguido lanzo a la muchacha al piso.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo trató de ayudar a su amiga pero Rene la tomo por la espalda, agarrando sus brazos de forma dolorosa. Reno abofeteó a Sakura tan duro que su rostro estaba todo rojo. Ella luchó por empujarlo, pero fue en vano. El hombre trataba de ahorcarla. La pobre chica peleaba contra su propia debilidad y su deseo de desmayarse.

"Estupida, no te duermas. (Slap!) Aun no te he dicho que planeo hacer contigo y con tu amiga. Las venderemos en el mercado negro y nos harán ricos." Sakura ya no pudo pelear mas, solo podía oír a Tomoyo llorando y llamándola.

'Ayúdenos…' No deseaba darse por vencida.

'Dame fuerza…' No era llamada la Maestra de Clow, porque se diera por vencida.

'Yo se…' Siempre tenia esperanza.

'Estas aquí por…' Y siempre creía que todo era parte de una prueba.

'Pretéjeme…' Y se aferraría a sus creencias… a su honor… a si misma…

Y como si alguien hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, pudo sentir que el pesado cuerpo de aquel hombre ya no la aprisionaba más. La ojiverde abrió sus ojos y vio a Reno tirado en el piso con sangre saliendo de una herida en su labio. La chica parpadeó una, dos veces. Tan sólo para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando, pero era real.

"Estas bien?" un hombre de voz profunda le preguntó. Sakura levantó su mirada lentamente desde unas botas de cuero debidamente lustradas, por su pantalón negro, a su mano estirada, hasta llegar a sus ojos. Finalmente, de esmeralda a ámbar y de ámbar a esmeralda.

Continuará…….

_**Notas de Autora**: De acuerdo, ya terminé! Oh estoy tan cansada y mi cerebro está seco. Espero que les haya gustado! Por favor manden reviews!_

_**Notas de Traductora**: Bien, primero que nada…. Hola! Como están! Hasta que al fin pude actualizar, espero que la demora no haya sido mucha D jeje_

_Bueno, no saben lo contenta que me pusieron todo sus reviews, me alegra saber que esta historia tiene aceptación nn Arigato!_

_Y ahora vamos con la historia…._

_Y que tal les pareció? A donde habrán ido las chicas? Quienes habrán sido sus salvadores? (Jeje aunque creo que ya habrán adivinado eso P es tan obvio no?) Podrán Tomoyo y Sakura liberarse de sus captores?_

_Bueno todo eso y mas será respondido en el próximo capitulo! (jejejeje esto ya parece propaganda XD) _

_Por cierto, quiero dar un **ENORME** agradecimiento a todos los que leen esta historia (incluso si no mandan un review) pero especialmente a:_

**Sashakili**

**Sailor Alluminem Siren**

_**Daria**_

**Mitsuki Himura**

**Sakurita-Q**

**Magdalia Daidouji**

**Hikari-sys**

Muchas gracias a todos y ya saben cualquier cosa, pueden hacerlo a mi correo **moon **(guión bajo) **hikaru1 **(arroba) **yahoo **(punto) **com** o por los reviews. JA NE!


	5. Reino de Evitar

_N/A: Arigato, minna-chan a todas aquellas personas que colocaron esta humilde historia en su lista de favoritos (nn)_

**Wings of a Cherry Blossom**

Por: Firesbreath

Traducción: MoonHikaru

**Capitulo 5:** **Reino** **de Evitar (Evi-ter)**

'pensamientos'

"dialogos"

oOoOoOo

'Thump! (Latidos de corazon)'

'Que fue esa sensación?' Fueron los pensamientos que tanto Sakura como el joven de ojos color ámbar tuvieron.

'Thump!'

'Quien es este hombre?' Sakura pensó.

'Quien es esta chica?' el ambarino preguntó; ambas preguntas surgieron al mismo tiempo.

'Es como si la/lo conociera de tiempo atrás.'

'Esto es estúpido!' el joven de ojos ámbar sacó aquellos extraños pensamientos **Y** sentimientos fuera de su cabeza.

"Estas sorda? Mujer te estoy hablando. Estas bien?" el joven ambarino le preguntó muy fríamente. Sakura pestañeo y sacudió su cabeza para despejar su confundida mente antes de poder reaccionar a la manera en que el joven le llamó.

"No me llame así! Tengo un nombre, sabe. Hey, le estoy hablando. No sea grosero!" Sakura le habló al hombre que ahora se caminaba hacia donde estaba Reno. Tomoyo fue al lado de Sakura y la ayudo a levantarse.

"Estas bien, Sakura-chan?"

"Si, lo estoy. Pero y tu? Ese sujeto no te lastimo, verdad?"

"No, aquel hombre de allá…" Tomoyo señaló en dirección al joven de cabello negri-azul, quien apuntaba con una espada la espalda de Rene, mientras les saludaba con la mano y una sonrisa en su rostro. "Él me ayudó." A ambas les salió una gota de sudor.

"Que bueno. Eso creo." Sakura dijo y después miro hacia donde estaba el hombre de ojos ámbar.

"P-por favor n-no m-me la-lastime." Rene suplicó.

"No tengo la costumbre de herir a personas indefensas. Sin embargo, no tolero a aquellos hombres que son tan bajos y cobardes que se atreven a golpear a una mujer. Que crees que debería hacer?" el castaño preguntó. Sus ojos color ámbar fueron adquiriendo un color cetrino. Oscuros, fríos y amenazantes.

"P-por favor d-déjenos ir." Reno se arrodilló suplicando perdón.

"Patético." El ambarino bufó en disgusto. "Láguense! Antes de que cambie de parecer." Reno rápidamente se levantó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su carreta seguido muy de cerca por Rene.

"Q-quienes son ustedes?" Sakura balbuceó al hablar. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la persona que la salvo. El joven de pelo castaño tan solo ignoró su pregunta.

"Permítanme presentarnos, señoritas." Habló finalmente el joven de cabello negro y reflejos azules. "Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa _(N/A: Así se escribe, cierto?. Si no prometo corregirlo la próxima vez)_ y mi amigo de allá es—."

"Eso no es de su incumbencia." El castaño finalizó.

"De acuerdo, señor 'Eso no es de su incumbencia' Tomoyo y yo les agradecemos el que nos hayan salvado." Dijo Sakura, con un poco de fastidio ante la fría actitud del joven.

"Señoritas, creo que su animal esta despertando." Eriol dijo mientras que el enorme tigre daba un gran bostezo y estiraba su cuerpo.

"Kero!" Sakura y Tomoyo gritaron de felicidad. Sakura estaba más tranquila ahora que su mascota y guardián despertaba finalmente de su profundo sueño.

"En donde consiguieron a este animal?" Eriol preguntó con curiosidad.

"Me lo dieron." Sakura contestó.

"Entonces es tu mascota." Dijo Eriol.

"Si, y es mi guardián mas leal." Sakura agregó mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Kero, pero antes de que Eriol pudiera preguntar mas, su compañero le interrumpió.

"Vamonos. No tengo tiempo para esto." Dijo al tiempo que pasaba a Sakura y caminaba hacia su negro caballo.

"Nosotras no vamos a ir con ustedes. Ni siquiera los conocemos. Que tal si planean matarnos o algo?" la ojiverde preguntó con ambas manos en la cintura.

"Si ese hubiese sido mi plan, habría dejado que ese bastardo las hiriera y las vendiera al mercado negro. Miren, me importa un bledo el que vengan o no con nosotros. Es su decisión, caminan en este desierto o vienen con nosotros." Sakura sabia que él tenía razón, por eso dio un suspiro y dijo,

"Esta bien, supongo."

"Tu, chica." El ambarino se dirigió a Tomoyo.

"Hey, ella tiene un nombre." Sakura le interrumpió.

"Tu viajaras con Eriol." Dijo, nuevamente ignorando lo dicho por la chica. "Y tu, tu vendrás conmigo y mejor si mantienes esa boca cerrada. Me gusta la tranquilidad y el silencio." Le dijo a la ojiverde.

'Quien se cree que es?' Sakura pensó, su rostro estaba sonrojado pero del puro fastidio. Ambas chicas siguieron a los extraños a sus caballos, colocándose en frente, y empezaron a cabalgar hacia quien sabe que lugar. (N/A: Oh lo olvidé, por supuesto que Kero caminaba/corría. Hubiese sido imposible cargar a semejante animal sobre el caballo).

"A donde nos llevan?" Sakura preguntó después de unos minutos de estar cabalgando, pero el hombre solo la ignoró.

"Te estoy hablando, NIÑO." Sakura sonrió un poco cuando finalmente obtuvo una reacción de aquel hombre sin emociones. El castaño frunció el ceño por la manera en que fue llamado. Ningún hombre ni mucho menos una mujer se había atrevido a colocarle nombres y salirse con la suya así nada mas y ciertamente ninguna chiquilla como ella seria la excepción.

"No te dije que cerraras la boca?" apretó su mandíbula al hablar. Pensaba en decirle algo cruel, pero se sorprendió a si mismo de que las palabras dichas fueran totalmente diferentes.

"Bueno, para tu información 'Señor Todopoderoso' tengo el derecho a saber a donde vamos."

"A mi hogar. " Replicó.

"Y eso donde seria?" suspiró con paciencia, pero él la ignoró una vez mas. "No vas a contestarme, cierto?"

"No." dijo simplemente.

"Pero lo has hecho." El castaño se limitó a levantar una de sus cejas y dijo,

"No lo hice."

"Si lo hiciste. Te pregunte acerca de no responderme y tu contestaste con un 'No', eso fue básicamente una respuesta a mi segunda pregunta." El hombre solo suspiró en silencio, exasperado.

"Si contesto a tu primera pregunta te callarías y me darías algo de paz?"

"Umm… de acuerdo." Sakura contestó juguetonamente.

"Nos dirigimos a Evitar." Tanto Sakura como Tomoyo no evitaron mostrar su sorpresa.

"E-Evi-Evitar? Pero no podemos!" Sakura tartamudeó. "Señor… quien quiera que sea, no puede decirlo en serio. Digo, no puede, no podemos!"

"Y porque demonios no? Dime, esconden algo de nosotros? O tal vez son el enemigo bajo un disfraz?"

"P-por s-supuesto que no!" Sakura mintió, pero su voz le falló al tratar de mantener el tono frío. No podía decirles que ella 'era' realmente el enemigo ya que era una Kinomoto y él probablemente era un Li o pertenecía a un grupo de los Li.

"Bien, en ese caso no tendremos ningún problema."

'Eso espero.' Finalizó en su mente. Él sabia que le estaba mintiendo o escondiendo algo, porque su voz ya la había delatado.

'Su olor es muy dulce. Como frescas flores de cerezo.' Pensó al tiempo que inhalaba su esencia cada vez que su cabello volaba a su rostro.

'Por Dios hombre! En que demonios estoy pensando? No debería estar pensando es cosas tan estúpidas. Bien, talvez si huele bien, muy bien— Argh! Detente! No pienses! No pienses! O mejor aun, no respires!" Se regañó así mismo en silencio. Cabalgaron durante cuatro horas sin cambiar de posiciones.

"No podemos tomar un descanso?" Sakura preguntó mientras se movía una vez mas desde su posición. Su espalda y sus partes mas bajas, la estaban matando.

"Por favor?" suplicaba al mismo tiempo que lo miraba. El castaño se sintió incomodo bajo la mirada esmeralda de la chica.

'Tiene lo ojos mas hermosos que he visto.' Pensó al admirarlos, pero eso no significaba que iba a ser bondadoso con ella, por eso le respondió ácidamente,

"No."

"Aww y por que no?"

"Porque el desierto no es seguro. Por todos lados hay escorpiones venenosos, serpientes e incluso lobos. "

"Oh." Sakura finalmente decidió no discutir más y lidiar con su 'muy' incomoda posición que preocuparse por los peligros en el desierto.

"Toma." El ambarino le dio su capa cuando notó que ella se frotaba los brazos de arriba abajo con sus manos. "Va a ser una noche muy fría."

"G-gracias. " murmuró Sakura, sonrojándose ante la preocupación de su acompañante.

'Que es esto que siento? Por que mi corazón late tan fuerte cada vez que él me mira o tan solo esta cerca? Dios, esto es tan confuso. No tengo tiempo para esto. Debería estar pensando en lo que Tomoyo y yo haremos cuando lleguemos a… a Evitar.' La chica pensó. Por otro lado, Eriol sonreía al ver a como su descendiente actuaba tan diferente ante la chica. Sabía que ella era especial, pero estaba sorprendido del poder que tenia sobre su amigo.

"Tu amigo. Acaso tiene algún problema?" Tomoyo finalmente preguntó, quería hablar desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero no sabia que decir.

"No, él es así." Eriol dijo, sonriendo.

"Siempre frío y desconsiderado?"

"Solo por fuera se ve así, pero en realidad es un buen hombre." Se rió ante la pregunta.

"Bien, un amigo conoce a su mejor amigo/a mucho mas que cualquier otra persona en el mundo." dijo Tomoyo.

"Mas que sus propios padres?"

"Si." Eriol solo levantó una de sus cejas, pero aun sonreía. "Dime, le dirías a tus padres el nombre de la persona que te gusta?"

"Yo no tengo padres. Soy huérfano, desde que puedo recordar."

"L-lo siento." Murmuró. Estaba sorprendida con su revelación.

"No lo estés. Fue mi destino el no tener padres, pero nunca he estado triste. Ahora, acerca de tu pregunta, si tuviera padres creo que no me atrevería a decirles."

"(Aclarando su garganta) Si, yo tampoco. A Sakura es a quien le cuento la mayoria de mis secretos. Ella me ayuda con mis problemas y yo la ayudo a ella."

"Sakura? Te refieres a ella?" Eriol dirigió su mirada a la chica de largo cabello castaño.

"Si."

"No recuerdo tu nombre."

"Lo siento, mi nombre es Tomoyo."

"Tomoyo?"

"Mmm. Tomoyo Daidouji."

'Daidouji… Por que ese nombre se me hace muy familiar? Lo verificaré cuando lleguemos.' pensó.

"Cuanto tardaremos en llegar a su reino?" Tomoyo preguntó. Pero como si el castaño hubiera escuchado su pregunta, dijo.

"Hemos llegado." Sakura y Tomoyo vieron a la gran y masiva ciudad ante ellos. El Reino de Evitar, famoso y uno de los reinos más poderosos del país.

'Que he hecho?' Sakura tragó saliva.

**_Continuará……_**

_**Notas de Autora**: estoy feliz de haber terminado este capitulo. Espero que le haya gustado y por favor continúen leyendo el fic! Díganme que opinan, si? JA!_

_**Nota de Traductora**: AHHHHH! Hasta que pude actualizar! jeje ñ.ñ Muchos me pidieron que actualizara lo mas pronto posible pero es que las clases…. Argh! (Suspiro). Se acuerdan del comentario que hice acerca de una clase, pues bueno 'esa' es la que mantiene muy ocupada y por que no ¡EXASPERADA! Así que toda la culpa la tiene- cofelmendigocatedraticocof. (3 Pero bueno dejemos las quejas por un lado y vamos a lo nuestro ;D _

_Y que tal este capitulo? Sakura si que se ha metido en un lío. Y que pasará cuando los del reino Evitar se enteren quien es ella? Habrá guerra o pasara desapercibida?_

_Y bueno, ya han revelado las identidades de nuestros queridos salvadores (bueno al menos uno de ellos, aunque el otro es bastante obvio, no creen? XD)_

Arigato Gozaimasu_! No saben lo contenta que estuve al recibir tantos reviews (MoonHikaru se inclina dándoles las infinitas gracias y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja). Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo (hubo una chica muy linda que me paso el conjuro real de Sakura, tnx :P) y bueno espero que con este capitulo se hayan resuelto algunas de las dudas que habían. _

_Agradecimientos a todos los que leen, en especial a:_

**ale126**

**tasi**

**sashakili**

**Ghia-Hikari**

**akirachinty**

**Sakurita-Q**

**LAT2005**

**coolis17**

**Daria**

**Hik-chan**

_Ya saben cualquier cosa pueden escribir a mi correo o por los reviews, ok_

_Así que hasta la próxima Ja Ne!_


	6. Familia Real Li

_**N/A:** Konichiwwa minna-chan! Gomenme tomo mucho tiempo el colocar otro capítulo. Tuve un laaaaargo examen (Suspiro). De todas formas, vamos con la historia (nn,)  
_

**Wings of a Cherry Blossom  
**

**Por: Firesbreath**

**Traducción: MoonHikaru**

**Capitulo 6: La Familia Real Li**

"diálogos"

'pensamientos'

oOoOoOoOo

"Nunca, en toda mi vida, me había encontrado en tan terrible situación." Sakura pensó. Acababan de llegar a la fortaleza del reino Li. Era media noche cuando llegaron, por eso nadie les molesto al antrar.

"En donde vives?" Sakura bostezó. Estaba muy cansada y se forzaba a si misma a mantenerse despierta. Habían cabalgado por cuatro horas sin comida o descanso. El castaño ni siquiera se molesto en contestarle, es mas, continuo guiando su caballo hacia una enorme casa o debería decir el único palacio en la ciudad. La ojiverde iba a abrir su boca de nuevo, pero cambio de parecer, no tenia caso seguir discutiendo con él además se encontraba muy cansada. Volteo a ver a Tomoyo quien ya se encontraba dormida y con su cabeza recostada en el pecho de Eriol. Deseaba hacer lo mismo, pero no estaba segura si el hombre detrás ella le permitiría estar 'tan' cerca de él.

'No, no lo creo.' Sakura pensó mientras bostezaba otra vez.

El castaño la vio bostezar de nuevo, sabia que ella estaba tan cansada como él, pero el entrenamiento que hacia a diario, ayudó a que su cuerpo aguantara mas tiempo que el de cualquier otro ser humano. Podría mantenerse despierto por días sin dormir y aun así mantener su fuerza. Aprendió que al preservar la mente, el corazón y el espíritu, era la llave para obtener gran fuerza. Sakura volvió a bostezar (demasiado esta vez), ya que abrió mucho su boca. Miraba que estaba peleando contra el sueño; sintió como su corazón se ablandaba con la chica. No entendía por que, pero no le agradaba nada, pero entonces como es que la estaba halando para si? Por que le permitió descansar sobre su pecho? Por que se sentía tan bien? El ambarino sacudió aquellos tontos pensamientos fuera de su cabeza.

"Espero que no traigas mas problemas de lo que ya has dado." Le dijo con voz baja y Sakura solo se acomodó mas a él con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro. Cuatro figuras cabalgaban en el silencio de la noche con dos de ellas durmiendo.

"Están realmente agotadas." Eriol dijo en voz baja.

"Si, pero las despertaremos en cuanto lleguemos allá." El ambarino dijo mientras la masiva puerta de roble y metal perteneciente al palacio empezaba a abrirse frente a ellos. Sakura y Tomoyo seguían durmiendo aun incluso con el ruidoso crujido de la puerta y el golpeteo de las cadenas, prueba de que el hombre de los sueños había tomado las almas de sus cuerpos.

"Su Alteza le espera en el salón del trono, jóvenes amos." Una chica del servicio dijo tan pronto los jinetes se detuvieron en frente de las gradas del palacio.

"Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte." Le dijo Eriol, su atención regresó a la figura durmiente frente a él.

"Tomoyo. Tomoyo, despierta linda."

"Mmm..." Tomoyo empezaba a reaccionar.

"Despierta. Hemos llegado." Le dijo Eriol mientras la sacudía suavemente.

"Chica, despierta." El joven de ojos ámbar habló alzando un poco su voz.

"No... cinco minutos mas, Nana..." Sakura murmuraba en su sueño. El castaño rodó sus ojos.

"No soy tu Nana, despierta que ya hemos llegado y esta noche podrás dormir en una tibia, cómoda y suave cama." Le dijo, para ser sincero no le molestaría el hecho de que ella durmiera con él. Hey! Para. Detén ese pensamiento y retrocede. En que estaba pensando? Estaba seguro de que la chica aun era virgen, una muy deseable virgen. Sin embargo no podía negar que estaba disfrutando cada minuto en aquella intima posición. Ella era muy suave y tibia. Su piel estaba un poquito bronceada por el sol y se sentía muy lisa y su aroma era intoxicante. Olía como a flores de cerezos, tal y como era su nombre.

"Ying Fa." Murmuró para si mismo, amando la manera en que cada palabra salía suavemente de su boca.

"Vamos. Despierta o te verteré un balde de agua fría." Le amenazó en su oído. Sakura se estiraba y trató de despertar aun cuando su cuerpo se resistía a ello. Ambos hombres desmontaron de sus jadeantes caballos halando a una medio dormida chica y a otra medio despierta, al suelo. Los hombres ayudaron a mantener a ambas jóvenes sobre sus pies, de ese modo no se tropezarían ni caerían al suelo debido a su estado somnoliento en el que se encontraban.

Eriol cargo en brazos a Tomoyo hasta que llegaron a la sala del trono. El ambarino, por otro lado no hizo tal cosa, más que sostener a Sakura contra él mientras caminaban por los pasillos del palacio Li.

"Despiértala." Le dijo el castaño a Eriol cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta del salón del trono.

oOoOoOoOo

"Aquí están ellos, su Alteza." Wei le dijo a la figura sentada frente a él.

"Hazlos pasar." La reina ordenó.

oOoOoOoOo

"Tomoyo, linda, ahora si debes despertar." Eriol murmuró y Tomoyo se estiró para despertarse.

"Chica, despierta." El de ojos ámbar _(N/A: me estoy cansando de no usar su verdadero nombre gotas de sudor )_ sacudió a Sakura con delicadeza.

"No... No quiero..." Sakura se resistía.

"Despierta!" Le dijo ásperamente, pero Sakura lo ignoró.

"Me estoy cansando de esto." Murmuró fríamente he hizo la última cosa que Sakura pensaría que haría. Los ojos de la ojiverde se abrieron a más no poder y mantuvo su respiración. Estaba atónita. El castaño la estaba besando con fiereza. Era su primer beso, bueno no realmente, de hecho era su segundo (recuerdan al príncipe apestoso?), pero siempre pensó que el primer beso era el VERDADERO primer beso. Aunque no podía dejar de lamentarse de que el primer hombre que la besara fuera a quien más detestaba. Una vez soñó que su primer beso vendría de la persona que mas amaba y que el beso seria suave y gentil, pero se encontró a si misma respondiendo con el mismo fervor hacia el asalto del ambarino. Ni siquiera notó cuando sus brazos encontraron la forma de enredarse al cuello del hombre, atrayéndolo mas a ella, no queriéndolo dejar ir.

"Me alegra que puedas acompañarnos." Eriol reia.

"Eso fue tan kawaii, Saku-chan!" Tomoyo suspiró, sus ojos brillaban. Sakura se sonrojó a mas no poder. No se atrevía a mirar al hombre que le dio su primer beso, pero si podía sentir que él sonreía. La castaña respiro en alivio ciando las puertas se abrieron y un anciano apareció.

"Ella los verá ahora." Dijo Wei al tiempo que se inclinaba en saludo.

"Vamos." El ambarino dijo, empujando gentilmente a Sakura al colocar una de sus manos en su espalda. Sakura tragó saliva al saber que conocería a la Reina, a la líder del reino enemigo. Mientras caminaban y se aproximaban, ella percibió un aura azul un poco mas adelante. Pestaño un poco y dejo que sus ojos se ajustaran a la débil iluminación del lugar. Al acercarse más, pudo distinguir a una figura alta y delgada sentada en un trono. Sakura supo enseguida que se trataba de la reina.

"Bienvenido a casa, hijo y a ti también Eriol." La reina dijo al levantarse y caminar despacio hacia ellos. La ojiverde vio a la mujer frente a ellos y concluyo que era muy hermosa. La reina poseía un largo cabello negro que sobrepasaba sus rodillas, el cual estaba atado en un estilo chino. Su piel era tersa y lisa, y sus labios eran suaves y rojos como la sangre. Su apariencia la mostraba como si nada le importara, pero sus ojos la delataban. Sus ojos eran negros, pero cálidos.

'Un minuto, hijo? Quiere decir que he estado viajando con el príncipe Li? Quien podrá ser? Seguro debe ser Eriol ya que él es quien mas se acerca al color del cabello y a los ojos de la reina.' Pensaba Sakura. Ambos hombres se inclinaron en respeto.

"Si, Madre." Los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura se abrieron de la sorpresa. Nunca espero que el joven de ojos ámbar fuera en realidad el príncipe.

"Es esta chica la elegida?" la reina preguntó aun cuando ya sabia la respuesta. Podía percibir una ponderosa aura rosa rodeando a la joven. Sonrió internamente al verse aliviada de que la chica no fuera una amebaza para ellos, porque el rosa era considerado bueno.

"Si, Madre." El príncipe respondió. Sakura vio como la reina se acercaba a ellos o debería decir a ella y de pronto se encontró a si misma mirando a la imponente mujer frente a ella. Dejándose llevar, dio un paso adelante y saludo en la manera en la que fue enseñada.

"Su Majestad." Dijo Sakura con voz suave. No podía arriesgarse a que la reina se enojara, especialmente en la situación en la que ahora se encontraba.

"Cual es tu nombre, jovencita?" la reina le preguntó.

"Sakura." La ojiverde respondió simplemente, con su cabeza agachada. Ella no le podía dar su apellido ya que eso le causaría grades problemas a su familia.

"Mmm, Sakura. Quieres decir como Flor de Cerezo?" la reina le pregunto de nuevo. Se dio cuenta que Sakura no mencionó su apellido y eso le ocasionó una gran duda y curiosidad.

"Si, su Alteza. Mi madre Nadeshiko me nombro así por su flor favorita."

"Tienes un adorable nombre." Le dijo la reina.

'Nadeshiko...' su curiosidad aumentó en cuanto escucho ese nombre, un nombre que se le hacia familiar.

"Muchas gracias, su Majestad."

"Soy la reina Li Yelan de Evitar. Es un placer conocerte, Sakura. Y tu querida, cual es tu nombre?" la reina Yelan preguntó cuando cambio su atención hacia la joven amatista.

"Tomoyo. Daidouji Tomoyo, reina Yelan Sama." Tomoyo saludo perfectamente como princesa que es.

'Daidouji... Esto se esta volviendo interesante.' Yelan pensó mientras le sonreía a Tomoyo.

"Xiao Lang, Eriol, escolten a estas adorables jovencitas a sus habitaciones." La reina ordenó.

"Tengo sus cuartos listos. Se que ambas están muy cansadas, por eso síganlos, ellos les mostraran cuales son sus respectivas habitaciones. Mañana en el desayuno, hablaremos acerca de su viaje."

"Muchas gracias, su Majestad." Ambas chicas dijeron en unísono. Xiao Lang, Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo esperaron a que la reina abandonara el salón antes que ellos pudieran retirarse.

"Eriol, tu llévalas. Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que jugar a la nana con dos niñas." Xiao Lang dijo, viendo a Sakura.

"Como desees, mi querido descendiente." Eriol contestó y después sonrió cuando Xiao Lang le dirigió una mirada también. El sabía que Xiao Lang odiaba que lo llamara querido descendiente aun cuando era verdad. Sakura vio al ambarino retirarse de la habitación; estaba confundida con su actitud y por el momento sacudiría ese confuso pensamiento, y siguió a Eriol hacia sus aposentos, dormir era lo único importante en su mente en ese momento.

**oOoOo Mañana siguiente oOoOo  
**

"Que es lo que quiere?" Xiao Lang le preguntó al sirviente mientras continuaba con su entrenamiento matutino de combate mano a mano.

"S-su Majestad ll-llama p-por usted, mi príncipe." Declaró el chico con nerviosismo. Xiao Lang esbozó una sonrisa que tan tontas podían ser las personas para verse asustadas por él, pero eso no le importaba. Le gustaba que le temieran. No le importaba lo que ellos pensaran. Sabía que algunos le consideraban frío y desconsiderado. Otros pensaban que era vicioso y letal. Y nunca le importó ni una maldita vez.

"Donde esta?"

"E-en s-su salón de estudio, su Alteza."

"Bien. Vete." El joven sirviente se inclinó en saludo y rápidamente se fue. Xiao Lang tomo un baño, se cambio y se dirigió al estudio de su madre. Toco a la puerta e ingresó cuando el permiso le fue dado. Saludo a la autora de sus días y pregunto, 

"Me mando a llamar, Madre?"

"Si, hijo mío. Siéntate." Yelan respondió.

"De que desea hablar?" preguntó.

"Creo que ya te has dado cuanta de la enorme aura que ella posee."

"Si, la sentí aun antes de conocerla. Al principio no podía creer cuando descubrí que se trataba de una mera chica la que cargaba con tan tremendo poder."

"Has notado el color de su aura?"

"Si, es rosa. Me dio un gran alivio saber eso, pero aun tengo mis dudas."

"Lo se, anoche fue bastante obvio que estaba reticente a decir su apellido. Te ha dicho algo?"

"No, Madre."

"Y su amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji también me intriga."

"Si, tiene el nombre de la Famila Real Daidouji. Tengo mis sospechas de que ella es la princesa."

"Y que me dices de esta chica Sakura?"

"Ella también lo es, eso creo."

"Estoy de acuerdo. Creo recordar que el rey Kinomoto tiene una hija de ojos esmeralda y casi de la misma edad." Xiao Lang asintió en total acuerdo.

"De todas formas, te he llamado por otra cosa." Las cejas de Xiao Lang se juntaron; tenia un mal presentimiento por de esto y Yelan continuó.

"Has notado como su aura y la tuya parecen ser atraídas la una a la otra? "

"Lo sentí, si." Frunció el ceño, no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

"Ella es la elegida, Xiao Lang."

"No." declaró con vehemencia.

"Se como te sientes y lo sabes. No puedes cambiar el hecho que ella es tu destino. Esto estaba predicho mucho antes de que nacieras en este mundo." Xiao Lang se levantó abruptamente, tirando la silla en el acto. Su rostro mostraba frialdad.

"No lo es. Yo creo mi propio destino. Y no voy a hacer lo que me pides tan solo por una estúpida profecía! Si me disculpas, madre. Creo que hay un desayuno al cual debemos atender." Y con eso, saludo y dejo a su Madre sola.

oOoOoOoOo

"Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan..." Sakura murmuró algo por debajo y giro su espalda a la persona que la llamaba.

"Sakura-chan, despierta. Debemos reunirnos con la reina para el desayuno." Tomoyo sacudió a su mejor amiga para despertarla.

"Hoe!" Sakura salto de su cama cuando recordó la noche anterior y rápidamente se levanto de la cama y se vistió con sus ropas. No noto a una divertida Tomoyo a su espalda. 

"Ohayo, Saku-chan." Tomoyo le saludo con una sonrisa.

"Hoe, Gomen, Tomo-chan. Ohayo." Sakura sonrió en respuesta.

"Una doncella nos trajo algunas ropas limpias. Las tuyas están allá." Tomoyo señaló al closet en donde colgaba un vestido en rosa pálido.

"Arigato, Tomo-chan."

"Umm... Saku-chan?"

"Mmm?" Sakura preguntó mientras se desvestía a si misma y cambiaba sus ropas por las nuevas.

"Gomen."

"Por que?" Sakura le preguntó confundida. "Daijoubu?"

"Iie, digo…, no debi haberles dicho mi apellido. Seguramente eso dio a rebelar nuestras identidades."

"Esta bien. Se que no lo hiciste a propósito."

"Arigato."

"Bien. Vayamos a desayunar. No queremos llegar tarde además, me muero de hambre." Tomoyo se rió.

**oOoOo Salón Comedor oOoOo  
**

"Ohayo! Ahora estoy seguro que mi día se vuelve cada vez mejor y mas cuando lo primero que veo en la mañana son a dos adorables señoritas, especialmente a ti lady Tomoyo." Eriol les saludó con alegría y Tomoyo se sonrojó. 

"Ohayo, Hiirigazawa-san." Ambas chicas saludaron.

"Por favor, díganme Eriol. La familia real estará aquí pronto, por favor síganme las llevaré a sus lugares." Dijo Eriol, pero antes de que pudieran continuar, las voces de unas mujeres se dejaron oir al mismo tiempo que se acercaban. La puerta del salón comedor se abrió con brusquedad y cuatro adorables mujeres ingresaron al lugar. Hablaban muy animadamente, pero se detuvieron de repente en cuanto vieron a Sakura y a Tomoyo.

"Oh no." dijo Eriol, golpeando su cabeza con la palma de su mano. "Les sugiero que corran. "

"Eh?" Sakura y Tomoyo miraron a Eriol, y después a ellas mismas. Se encontraban confundidas y no entendieron lo que quiso decir, hasta que las cuatro mujeres corrieron como una estampida de toros en dirección a ellas.

"Hoe!" Sakura buscó en ambos lados un lugar para esconderse, pero fue muy tarde. Las mujeres las acorralaron como buitres a sus presas y animadamente las rodeaban a ambas.

"Kawaii!" las cuatro mujeres dijeron mientras estudiaban a las lindas chicas.

"Oh tienen una adorable piel. Es tan suave." Una de las mujeres dijo mientras pellizcaba y halaba suavemente la piel. Sakura y Tomoyo tragaron saliva les salieron gotas de sudor.

"Y su cabello es tan brillante." Otra mujer hablo y el resto dijo, "Ahh..." Mientras halaban y tocaban delicadamente el cabello de ambas chicas.

"SON TAN KAWAII!" Las cuatro chillaron con entusiasmo.   
'Hoe... Quienes son estas personas?' Sakura pensó, con gotas en su cabeza.

**Continuara……**

_**Notas de Autora**: Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Por favor no olviden colocar reviews. Tratare de actualizar tan pronto pueda. JA!_

_**Notas de Traductora**: HAY DIOS MIO! Ahora si que me he tardado bastante! GOMEN NASAI! _

_Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dieron su apoyo y comprendieron mi pena, y aunque es cierto que se me a ligerado un poco (puesto que tuve tiempo para realizar este capitulo), aun no termina por lo que espero que comprendan mis retrasos (porque muy a mi pesar, no será el ultimo UwU). _

_Pero bueno ya dejemos mi tortura por un lado porque…. YA ACTUALICE! (risitas) y…. que les pareció? Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. :P _

_Pero que primer encuentro! Que manera de despertar a alguien! (suspiro, por que no fui yo, a mi también me cuesta despertarme je je n/n), Como que el amor empieza a flotar en el ambiente, no lo cree asi? (jeje) y no solo ellos, porque cierta personita ha fijado sus ojos en cierta amatista… (Verdad que son ADORABLES :D) _

Bien pasemos a los agradecimientos:

**Hikari-sys**_Me alegra mucho que te gusten los capítulos, créeme doy mi mejor esfuerzo. Espero que sigas apoyándome! _

**Sashakili **_Bueno como podrás ver aun hay duda por parte de los Li aunque dudo mucho que Xiao Lang se quede de brazos cruzados y con esa agujita puyándole el siempre. No te preocupes pronto se sabrá todo.:D _

**Ghia-Hikari**_Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Espero que también te guste ese capitulo. Jeje lo de Kero y Xiao Lang me pareció divertido, y pronto hará su aparición. _

**Angie **_Muchas gracias, estoy muy contenta de que esta historia te guste. Espero este capi también te guste y sigas apoyándola. n.n_

**Malfoys red-haired lover**_ Te agradezco tu apoyo! Y tratare de actualizar tan pronto me sea posible. jeje que bueno que te haya gustado la adaptación y es un honor el que me agregues a tu lista de fav. Arigato!_

**Luna310 **_Me alegra saber que esta historia esta siendo aceptada (MoonHikaru se sonroja ante los cumplidos n/n) muchas gracias por leerla. Es cierto, a mi también me pareció asqueroso el tipo (jeje). Espero que te haya gustado el primer encuentro de SS . PD: Me pusiste dos reviews cierto? Es que habían dos con el mismo seudónimo por eso pienso que eres tu. Si no es asi, perdona la confusión. _

**LAT2005 **_Arigato! Me alegro que te guste, me esfuerzo mucho por hacerla bien. En serio la has leído? Verdad que es buena, por eso es que decidí pedir permiso y ponerla en español. Una vez mas, espero te siga gustando y gracias por el apoyo._

**Sakurita-Q**_Hola linda, tu presencia siempre me alegra :D, y dime que te pareció este capi? Espero recibir más reviews de parte tuya._

**Hik-chan**_Ahhh! Sooo Kawaii! Arigato! Me gusto mucho la pequeña historia que escribiste en el review. Y dime Shaoran ya tiene un plan para vencerte? Me muero por saber XD. Gracias por leer._

**Angel of the watery**_Ohh sip, Syao es TAN lindo ;D y que te pareció el capi de hoy? Te ha gustado? Espero que si. Continua leyendo siiii.. _

…_Bueno gracias a todos por leer y no olviden poner reviews! Hasta la próxima, Ciao!_


	7. Quien eres?

_**N/A**: No hay mucho que decir, pero muchas gracias a todos por los reviews! Espero recibir tantos reviews como sea posible. _

_Hey chicos, he editado algunas cosas en este capitulo, mas que todo a los nombres de los reinos. A Li por "Evitar" (Evi-ter), a Kinomoto por "Crystallin" (Cry-sa-lin), y a Daidouji por "Le Vernis". Cambie esto, porque no me gustaba la idea de usar los apellidos, como nombre de los reinos, por eso espero que no haya confusión._

_**Tetsudau** Ayuda_

_**Taihen idai Na ** Genial_

_**Sugureta** Excelente_

_**Ohayo** Buenos Días_

_**Dame** Détente_

"_conversaciones"_

'_pensamientos'_

**Wings of a Cherry Blossom**

Por: Firesbreath

Traducción: MoonHikaru

**Capítulo 7: Quien eres?**

oOoOoOo

"Eriol-san, tetsudau." Articuló la pobre Tomoyo y Eriol tan solo pudo rascarse la cabeza sin poder ayudar en algo.

"Kawaii!" Las cuatro chicas dijeron en unísono. "Incluso sus voces son divinas!"

"Desearía tener tus ojos." Habló una de las mujeres mientras tomaba el rostro de Sakura en sus manos.

"Oh miren, esta otra chica tiene los ojos lavanda!" Otra de las mujeres suspiró ensoñadoramente.

"Kawaii!" Volvieron a decir. De pronto, los ojos de Sakura se abrieron a mas no poder cuando otra de las cuatro chicas, inesperadamente, comenzó a acariciar su mejilla contra la de ella. Su cara se torno de un rojo tomate y su cabello se le empezó a erizar.

"Kiya! Hentai!" La ojiverde se asustó y empujó a la mujer con algo de fuerza. Otra de las mujeres logró atrapar a su hermana antes de que ésta cayera sobre el marmoleado piso. Todos los ojos en aquella habitación se situaron sobre Sakura.

'Oh no, ahora si van a odiarme.' Pensó Sakura y dio un paso hacia atrás.

"G-Gomen nasai." La castaña se inclinó varias veces y continuó, "N-no fue m-mi intención hacer eso. E-es que m-me sorprendió mucho. Gomen!" Pero las miradas no cesaban y Sakura empezó a sentirse incómoda por ello. Trago saliva cuando las mujeres involucradas caminaron y se pararon frente a ella.

"Taihen idai Na!" Las cuatro gritaron con entusiasmo.

"Hoe?" Los ojos verdes de Sakura se convirtieron en unos puntitos del desconcierto. Grandes signos de interrogación aparecieron por todas partes.

"Sugureta!"

"Um!"

"Xiao Lang debe estar muy orgulloso!"

"Uh-huh."

"Les sugiero que dejen libre a la pobre chica si no quieren que las envíe directo a sus palacios." Eriol, Sakura, Tomoyo, y las cuatro mujeres se detuvieron en cuanto escucharon una voz familiar. Miraron hacia la puerta y vieron a la reina Yelan ingresar al comedor.

"He dicho que las dejen ir." La reina ordenó. Las cuatro mujeres gruñeron en protesta he hicieron lo que se les pidió hacer.

"Ohayo, niñas." Yelan les saludó mientras caminaba a su sitio en la cabeza de la mesa.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Li-sama." Sakura y Tomoyo saludaron. La Reina se sentó y el resto la siguió.

"Wei, en donde esta mi hijo?" Yelan preguntó cuando no lo vio en el lugar.

"En un momento viene, su alteza." Wei respondió y se paró a un lado de la reina con una servilleta limpia en su brazo.

"Ya veo, entonces empecemos." La Reina tomó la servilleta del brazo de Wei y la colocó en su regazo. Luego dio permiso a todos para que empezaran a comer.

"Ohayo Madre, Hermanas, Eriol…" Xiao Lang les saludó y su familia regreso el saludo. "Y a ustedes dos." Agregó con flojera mientras miraba a Sakura. A la ojiverde le salió una gota de sudor. No tenia ni idea del por que la miraba a ella.

"Muestra algunos modales a nuestras invitadas, hijo." Xiao Lang solo se encogió de hombros, no muy educado, y fue a su lugar en el lado opuesto de la mesa, frente a la reina. Como heredero al trono de Evitar, fue preparado para ser un respetable rey. Estudió todo lo que se puede saber acerca de todo, desde la historia a la edad moderna. Se le enseño como pelear usando armas tanto chinas como extranjeras. Como también algo de combate mano a mano.

"Por favor perdonen a mis hijas, niñas. Tienden a emocionarse por cualquier cosita linda y por niñas." Dijo la Reina después de sorber un poco de su té.

"Hijas?" La amatista preguntó. Ambas, Sakura y ella, pensaban que Xiao Lang era hijo único.

"Seguro que nunca lo mencioné y la rudeza de mis hijas no ayudo tampoco." La cuatro aludidas solo sacaron su lengua.

"Ella son mis hijas, Xeifa, Fuutie, Fanren, y Feimel. _(**N/A:** Gomen, pero no se quien es la mayor ni quien es la menor)_." Cada una saludo con la mano en el momento que eran nombradas.

"Cual es tu nombre?" La mujer llamada Fuutie le preguntó a Sakura.

"Sakura."

"Sakura que?"

"Umm… Ano… Sakura K-Kino—"

"Aaargh!" La castaña fue interrumpida por un ensordecedor grito.

"Que fue eso?" preguntó mientras los demás se levantaban de sus lugares.

"Proviene del jardín." Dijo Yelan. Los gritos y alaridos continuaban. Sakura y los otros se dirigieron al balcón del comedor en donde se podía ver el jardín. Allí vieron a las personas correr por todas partes y a los guardias con armas en las manos.

"Que crees que este pasando, Xiao Lang?" Xeifa le preguntó con preocupación. El rostro del ambarino no mostraba emoción alguna, pero estaba al pendiente de la escena debajo de ellos. De repente, la puerta del comedor se abrió con brusquedad y un guardia ingresó corriendo. Se inclinó en saludo frente a la familia real y con urgencia dijo,

"Su Alteza, un enorme animal ha escapado y no sabemos de donde proviene."

"Que animal?" Yelan preguntó. No conocía de ningún animal que causara tal estrago en el palacio.

"Un enorme tigre, su Alteza. Uno muy inusual de color blanco con rayas amarillas en su cuerpo."

'Tigre?' Pensó Sakura y se preguntó por que tenía el presentimiento de que había olvidado algo o a alguien. Un enorme rugido casi sacudió todo el palacio y los ojos de la castaña a se abrieron. Tomoyo tomo la mano de su amiga, y en sus ojos se apreciaba la preocupación. Otro rugido se dejó oír y los gritos se incrementaron.

"Kero!" la ojiverde llamó y salió corriendo del comedor hacia donde estaba su olvidada mascota. Eriol, Tomoyo y la toda la familia real la siguieron. En cuanto Sakura llegó al jardín, vio el pánico y el temor de las personas y supo que todo era su culpa.

"Dame!" Sakura alzó la voz tan pronto vio a un guardia con la intención de arrojar una lanza hacia su mascota. Desafortunadamente, el guardia no la oyó y su postura cambio a una lista para lanzar el arma al animal. Sin pensarlo, la ojiverde corrió y se tiró en frente de su animal. Todos en el patio, dejaron salir un quejido de miedo cuando vieron a la chica correr hacia la feroz bestia.

"Niña, quítate! Ese animal es peligroso!" Le dijo el guardia.

"Xiao Lang, haz algo! Ese animal va a lastimarla!" Dijo Fanren mientras miraban a Sakura y a la bestia con horror.

"Hijo, ve y ayúdala." La reina Yelan le ordenó cuando notó que Xiao Lang aun se mantenía inmóvil y en su sitio a un lado de sus hermanas.

"No se preocupe, su Alteza. Sakura no saldrá herida." Eriol respondió con una sonrisa.

"A que te refieres con eso de que va a esta bien?" Las cuatro mujeres preguntaron con impaciencia. No creían que la chica estuviera a salvo. La reina solo levantó una de sus delicadas y negras cejas y regresó su atención al centro de toda la conmoción.

"Aléjate de allí, Sakura-chan!" Feimel gritó.

"Dame! Por favor Dame, el no tenía la intención de hacer algún daño." La castaña rogó con sus brazos extendidos.

"Que quiere decir? Esa clase de animal es peligroso. Aléjese de él. Ahora." El guardia le ordenó, agarrando la lanza con mas fuerza.

"No! Es mi culpa. Por favor no lo lastime. Por favor no lastime a mi mascota!" Todos en el jardín se helaron y un quejido de sorpresa fue escuchado en cada persona. Murmullos llenaron todo el lugar.

"Eso es su mascota?" Xeifa habló con incredulidad. Ninguno de ellos podía creer en lo que acababan de escuchar.

"De que habla? Esa bestia es su mascota?" El guardia le preguntó. Su lanza ya no estaba sobre su cabeza, sino a un lado. Sakura solo pudo asentir con su cabeza en respuesta. Después giró su rostro hacia su mascota y se arrodilló a un lado de él.

"Gomen nasai, Kero-chan. Todo esto es mi culpa. Lo siento, me olvidé de ti." Le dijo, con lagrimas en sus ojos. Kero volteó su cabeza peluda a un lado.

"Por favor, Kero-chan, me perdonas?" El enorme animal continuó ignorándola. Una idea brotó en su mente como poporopos, haciéndolo un poporopo con mantequilla _(**N/A**: YUM! He he he P**; N/T**: ni cuando lo leí en inglés lo entendí, supongo que quiso decir listo para comerse, o en este caso realizarse ñ.ñU )._

"Me perdonarías si te ofrezco un grande, delicioso y exquisitamente dulce pastel?" Le preguntó muy dulcemente. Esto atrajo la atención del animal; sus peludas orejas se pusieron rígidas al oír aquello, por lo que Sakura continuó,

"Con mucho, mucho frosty?" Y lo próximo que supo fue que se encontraba tirada en el piso con Kero lamiéndole el rostro.

"Por esto entiendo que me perdonas." La castaña se rió. "Kero-chan, dame. Me haces cosquillas." Las bocas de todos los presentes, por poco y tocan el piso de la pura sorpresa e incredulidad. Aun no podían creer que la chica estaba diciendo la verdad. Las cuatro hermanas estaban con la boca abierta, Tomoyo y Eriol con sonrisas en sus rostros, la reina Yelan estaba con un brillo misterioso en sus ojos, y Xiao Lang con su mascara de 'cero emociones', pero con una imperceptible chispa de admiración en sus ojos.

"Wei?"

"Si, su Alteza?"

"Dile a Sakura que deseo hablar con ella en el salón del trono, y dile que traiga a Tomoyo con ella." La Reina le ordenó.

"Como usted desee, su Alteza." Wei se inclinó y la Reina se retiró, dejando a los otros atrás.

oOoOoOo

Los problemas habían desaparecido y las personas empezaron a dispersarse y regresaron a sus labores anteriores con un suspiro de alivio. Sin embargo, la tensión aun se mantenía en el aire. Las personas empezaron a esparcir rumores de lo que había sucedido. Cada persona intercambiaba información con todo lo visto y oído. El hecho de que un tigre fuera la mascota de una niña, era increíble, pero la verdad fue probada ante sus propios ojos y oídos. Estaban asombrados del coraje de la chica al ponerse entre el tigre y el hombre armado _(**N/A:** deseaba decir guerrero pero creo que no sea correcto, ya que un guardia no es tanto un guerrero. Ne?)._

"Hola, Kero-chan." Tomoyo le saludó cuando ella, Eriol y las cuatro hermanas caminaron hacia ellos. La amatista le acarició la cabeza y en respuesta, Kero lamió su mano lo que le causo unas risitas.

"Eriol-san, Umm… Ano… le prometí algo de comer a Kero, y bueno umm… espero que no sea una molestia si—?"

"No te preocupes. Le diré al cocinero que prepare el pastel que le prometiste." Le dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

"Arigato!" Sakura le agradeció.

"Hay algo malo?" la ojiverde preguntó, sus cejas arqueadas de la confusión, cuando se dio cuenta de que las cuatro hermanas se escondían muy incómodamente atrás de Eriol y Tomoyo, y miraban con fijeza a Kero. Sus verdes ojos se agrandaron cuando finalmente entendió el por que de su comportamiento.

"Gomen, pero Kero es bastante inofensivo a menos que le hagan algo horrible a mis amigos, a mi, o a mis seres mas queridos." Les dijo a manera de tranquilizarlas, pero las mujeres aun mantenían sus dudas y no se movieron de sus lugares. Sakura no podía culparlas, entendía perfectamente como se sentían. La primera vez que vio a Kero, estaba muy asustada y los pensamientos de que podría ser comida no abandonaron su mente en todo un mes, aun cuando sentía que podía confiar en la enorme bestia.

"Toma algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a la idea de tener a un tigre como mascota Y mas, a uno inofensivo." Dijo Eriol.

"Si. Por favor no se preocupen, trataré de mantenerlo al alcance de mi vista." La castaña habló.

"Espero que así sea. Has causado mucho mas problemas de lo que realmente fue." Una fuerte voz se dejó escuchar. Sakura y los demás voltearon a ver a Xiao Lang, quien los había escuchado en silencio desde su lugar.

"G-Gomen nasai! Por favor perdóname por todos los problemas que les hemos causado a tu familia." La castaña se inclinó disculpándose.

"Perdone mi interrupción pero, Lady Sakura, Lady Tomoyo, la Reina desea hablar con ustedes dos." Wei les dijo y se inclinó en saludo.

'Oh no, seguramente estará muy molesta por lo que acaba de pasar.' Pensó Sakura, preocupada.

"No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, la Reina solo desea preguntarte algo." Eriol le dijo, como si él pudiera leerle la mente.

'Acaso las personas de aquí saben como leer la mente o es que soy demasiado predecible?' pensó mientras ella y Tomoyo seguían a Wei con un Kero no muy contento a la par. (Kero estaba fastidiado porque aun no recibía su pastel P).

"Te daré de comer después, Kero-chan, primero debemos hablar con la Reina." La ojiverde le dijo. Un indeseable rugido proveniente de la garganta de Kero, fue su única respuesta, indicando su descontento. Wei abrió las puertas y les indicó que entraran.

"Bien, ambas se encuentran aquí." La reina Yelan les dijo desde su trono.

"Si, Li-sama." Ambas chicas dijeron en unísono.

"Las he llamado aquí, porque es algo de suma importancia." Dijo Yelan al tiempo que se levantaba muy lentamente de su sitio.

"No tienen porque temer, niñas. No les haré daño a ninguna de ustedes dos, a menos que hayan cometido un crimen, cosa que creo que no han hecho." Agregó cuando vio a Sakura morder su labio inferior.

"Iré directo al punto. Díganme quienes son realmente. Es imposible que una chica como tu, querida –refiriéndose a Sakura– tengas a un enorme animal, como este…" Señaló a Kero, quien estaba ocupado lamiéndose sus garras. "Tan solo como una mera mascota."

"Desde el principio he tenido mis dudas y mi curiosidad se torna cada vez mas mayor a cada minuto que pasa. Daidouji."

"Hai, Li-sama?" la amatista respondió.

"Tu nombre es el mismo que el de la familia real Daidouji de Le Vernis. Dime, estas relacionada con ellos?" Tomoyo estuvo en silencio por un momento, después giro su rostro hacia su amiga y con una mirada le pidió perdón. La castaña solo asintió, diciéndole que estaba bien. Tomoyo se inclinó frente a la Reina y dijo,

"Hai. Daidouji Tomoyo-hime de guzaimasu, de Le Vernis (Si. Soy la Princesa Tomoyo, de Le Vernis). La heredera al trono y única hija de Daidouji Sonomi-sama." Yelan no estaba para nada sorprendida y asintió a modo de respuesta.

"Quien eres tu, Sakura?" La aludida respiró profundamente y rezó para que sus revelaciones no causaran una gran amenaza a su familia.

"Kinomoto Sakura-hime, de Crystallin (Cry-sa-lin) (Soy la Princesa Kinomoto Sakura, de Crystallin). La menor y única hija de Kinomoto Fujitaka-sama."

"Eso supuse, pero quien eres tu?" la Reina preguntó de nuevo. Sakura la vio con su rostro lleno de confusión. No tenia idea a lo que se refería la reina.

"No logro entenderle." Le respondió la de mirada esmeralda.

"Quien eres? Pienso que eres mucho más que un simple miembro de la realeza. Quien eres, Kinomoto Sakura?" Sus verdes ojos se agrandaron y en silencio dio una exclamación.

**Continuara……**

_**Notas de Autora**: Bueno, ya se que este capitulo no es tan bueno, es que por el momento paso por un bloqueo de escrito. Gomen minna-chan. Prometo mejorar para el próximo capitulo. Por favor pongan reviews. JA NE! _

_**Nota de Traductora**: Queo Chicos! (jeje es mi abreviatura de "Que Onda" P), Como han estado? Me extrañaron? D _

_Esta vez no me tarde tanto, o si? Bueno que importa porque…. YA VOLVIIIII! (jeje) Y que les pareció? Me muero por saber sus opiniones, así que… reviews, reviews y mas reviews! XD_

_Arigato gozaimasu, a todos por sus comentarios, de verdad que me alegra recibirlos! n.n_

_Y en especial a:_

_**angie**_

_**Ghia-Hikari**_

**sashakili**

**Sakurita-Q**

**LAT2005**

**Lady Neomí**

**Hikari-sys**

**Naguchan**

**ale126**

_Hasta la próxima, Auf Wiedersehen! ("adios" en alemán XD)_


	8. Contigo

_**Notas de Firesbreath:** (Suspiro… rascando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza). Hola, a todos. Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que actualice. (Suspiro) Muchas cosas que hacer en mi vida, bueno, me refiero con las clases de verano (aparecen unas lágrimas en mis ojos). Tengo un examen en esta semana y en la que sigue (las lagrimas caen). Por eso me será muy (sniff) DURO (sniff) el poder actualizar (sniff) mas seguido, pero (limpiándome con un Kleenex) Trataré de terminar esta historia en no mas de tres meses. _

_Para aquellos que aun no saben, he cambiado los nombres de los reinos (ver capitulo anterior)._

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de CCS, así que no me demanden!

'Pensamientos'

"Diálogos"

**Wings of a Cherry Blossom**

Por: Firesbreath

Traducción: MoonHikaru

Capitulo 8: Contigo

**oOoOoOo**

Sakura tragó saliva. Ahora entendía perfectamente a lo que la Reina se refería. La mente de castaña trabajaba a toda velocidad, pensando en alguna razón para aquella situación.

"Y-yo soy Kinomoto Sakura-hime. Es quien soy. Lo siento. Yelan-sama, pero es todo lo que realmente puedo decir."

La reina Yelan se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, caminado de un lado a otro, sobre le marmoleado piso. "Muy bien, no presionaré mas en este asunto, el tiempo se encargará de revelarlo todo. Sin embargo, espero que ambas sepan que están en territorio enemigo. Tomoyo-hime, vuestro reino no esta en guerra con Evitar, por ello, te enviaré de regreso a Le Vernis mañana temprano." La Reina les dijo cuando les dio la cara otra vez.

"Gomen nasai, Yelan-sama, pero no voy a dejar a mi amiga sola. Deseo quedarme aquí con ella." Tomoyo dijo con valentía.

"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura susurró, agarrando la mano de Tomoyo. La amatista apretó la mano de su amiga con suavidad y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y luego regresó su atención a la Reina.

"Estas segura con tu decisión? Te lo diré ahora, Tomoyo-hime; Crystallin es el principal enemigo de Evitar. Eso hace de su princesa un enemigo de esta tierra." Sakura se sintió terriblemente incómoda bajo la negra mirada de la Reina.

"El rescate es la única forma de obtener tu libertad, Sakura-hime. Es la Ley de Guerra. Hasta que el rescate no este en manos de los Li, permanecerás cautiva en este lugar."

Sakura respiró profundamente y la enfrentó con valentía, pero en su interior podía sentir a su corazón latir con fuerza. "Entiendo. Conozco las Leyes de Guerra. Como también sé que me encuentro a su merced."

Las serias facciones de la Reina se suavizaron un poco y dijo, "No temas por que no pienso ponerte en una celda. Podrás quedarte en tu habitación y serás tratada como una invitada, pero estarás vigilada todo el tiempo."

"Muchas gracias, Yelan-sama." Ambas chicas dijeron al unísono.

"Pueden retirarse. Ve y alimenta a tu mascota, y Sakura..?"

"Si, Yelan-sama?"

"Mañana temprano, la persona que te cuidará, tocara a tu puerta. Te sugiero que te levantes temprano." Sakura asintió antes de hacer una reverencia he irse.

**oOoOoOo**

Sakura dio un ruidoso y realmente digo ruidoso suspiro de alivio. "Estaba tan asustada. Pensé que ella me mandaría a un calabozo o algo al saber que era la hija de su enemigo."

"Pero no estuvo tan mal, Ne?" Tomoyo preguntó.

"Si." La castaña respondió con simpleza.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Sakura-chan?" la amatista le preguntó cuando vio a su amiga morderse el labio inferior. Tomoyo conocía a Sakura desde que eran pequeñas, por eso sabia cuando su mejor amiga estaba triste, enojada, y feliz mientras intentaba de no mostrar sus sentimientos al mundo.

"No lo estoy (Suspiro), me preocupa la forma en que esto podría afectar a mi reino, especialmente a mi familia, Tomoyo-chan."

"No te preocupes, Saku-chan, yo creo que Yelan-sama no es tan mala como decía tu Oniichan."

"Eso mismo pienso yo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Todo esto es mi culpa, si no hubiera huido esto no estaría pasando en primer lugar. Lamento que estés enredada en este problema, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo suspiró con frustración. "Saku-chan, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que esta bien. Yo fui quien insistió en venir y no es tu culpa. Se que huir no fue la mejor solución a tu problema, pero entiendo por que lo hiciste y no te culpo."

"Arigato, Tomo-chan." La castaña sonrió y le dio y enorme abrazo a su amiga, quien se lo regresó. Un audible gruñido proveniente de su estomago interrumpió aquel tierno momento. A ambas chicas les salió gotas de sudor

"De tal dueña tal guardián." Dijo Tomoyo mientras reía.

"Oye, a que te refieres con eso?" Una sonrojada Sakura preguntó. Sabía a lo que se refería su amiga. La risa de Tomoyo aumentó cuando el ruido de su estómago se incrementó.

"Vamos, alimentemos a Kero-chan." La amatista dijo, aun riendo y evitando la pregunta de su amiga.

"Mou, Tomo-chan. No es justo! Oye, espérame!" Sakura siguió a su amiga y a su guardián.

**oOoOoOo**

La increíble luz de sol se reflejaba de manera perfecta contra la magnifica espada que tenía un imponente dragón en ella. La espada era levantada y agitada al frente y después de lado a lado con una increíble velocidad. A este punto, aquella magnifica y pesada arma no podía verse con simples ojos, y lo único que se lograba escuchar era el agitar de la misma.

Los músculos de aquel joven se agrupaban en duros montículos en sus brazos, el sudor bañaba su bronceado y bien formado cuerpo. La fresca brisa jugaba con su cabello castaño haciéndolo mas alborotado de lo que ya es. "Entonces nuestras suposiciones eran ciertas."

"Si. Ambas son princesas, pero Sakura es excepcional." El largo cabello de la mujer bailaba con gracia junto con el viento.

'Si, lo es… Oh demonios! Cállate! Para!. Para!.' El castaño renegaba consigo mismo.

"Es una Kinomoto." La mujer de cabello negro le informó al joven, haciendo que este se detuviera de maniobrar su espada.

"Una enemiga." Dijo con simpleza y la mujer asintió.

"Si, pero será tratada como una invitada." El joven sonrió con desprecio.

"Tengo una tarea para ti, hijo." Los ojos del joven estaban cerrados mientras inhalaba y exhalaba hacienda que sus músculos se relajaran de la agotadora actividad.

"Ella será tu trabajo. Cuidaras de ella todo el tiempo." Los parpados se abrieron revelando a un par de ojos color ámbar los cuales fijaron su mirada directamente en la mujer.

"Quieres que yo sea su niñera?"

"Ella es muy importante para nosotros."

"No lo haré." El ambarino envainó su espada y la colocó en su lugar original.

"Xiao Lang."

"Lo siento, Madre, pero no lo haré." Xiao Lang repitió.

"No es una petición, sino una orden de tu Reina."

Xiao Lang le dirigió una mirada fría a su madre, y después hizo una reverencia. "Como usted desee, Yelan-sama."

**oOoOo A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE oOoOo**

"Vuela cerdito, vuela… kawaii pequeño cerdito… he he he… aquí cerdito, cerdito… vuela… (Murmullo) (Murmullo)." Sakura murmuró en sus sueños con una tonta sonrisa en su adormilado rostro.

"Knock! Knock!"

"(Murmullo) (Murmullo)." La castaña frunció el ceño inconscientemente, pero el golpeteo de la puerta se hizo más fuerte.

"Knock! Knock!"

"No…" La chica continuaba murmurando es su sueño, peleando con el deseo de despertar. Se dio la media vuelta y halo sus sábanas hasta tapar su cabeza con ellas. Un sonido no entendible provino de la puerta y los golpes a la puerta aumentaron que casi daba la impresión, de que la persona que estaba tocando, deseaba tirar la puerta.

"Vete. Vet— (bostezo)." Gritó una adormilada Sakura.

El sonido de las quejas no cesó. De hecho, aumentaron a ser menos entendibles todavía y si alguien le oyera, seguro se acobardaría del puro miedo. Quien quiera que fuese la persona del otro lado de la puerta, estaba al borde de perder la paciencia. La manija de la puerta se movió y se sacudió un poco, y después de unos segundos la puerta rechinó al abrirse. La figura se movió con cautela sin hacer ruido alguno y continuó diciendo quejas incoherentes en silencio cuando escucho a Sakura murmurar algo sobre cerdos volando sobre un arco iris debajo de sus sabanas rosas y floreadas.

La figura alta y musculosa se acerco más hasta estar a un lado de la cama y se agacho, tomando las gruesas mantas y halándolas de prisa de su dueña, quien estaba hecha una bolita en ellas. En aquel momento, la durmiente figura fue revelada, y el hombre se sorprendió. Los profundos ojos ámbar observaron a aquella figura la cual estaba enrollada en una bola como una niña en sus sueños. Las rodillas de Sakura estaban a la altura de su pecho; uno de sus brazos se encontraba debajo de su cabeza como si de una almohada se tratase, y el otro se encontraba doblado entre su pecho y sus rodillas. Vestía un camisón sin mangas de color rosa pálido y su cabello se encontraba desparramado como si fuera una segunda manta sobre ella. Al ambarino se le ocurrió en pasar sus manos sobre aquella masa de cabello castaño que daba la apariencia de ser fuego bajo los potentes rayos de sol.

'Se ve tan inocente y hermosa parece un ángel.' Pensó y después frunció su ceño en cuanto noto otra cosa.

'Se ve tan frágil.' Su ceño aumentó, no entendía que era lo que sentía hacia la chica frente a él, pero su mente ya había tomado una decisión, y era que nadie en este mundo se atrevería a lastimarla y aun así vivir para contarlo. Él la protegería, eso lo juraba.

"No se que fue lo que hiciste para hacerme sentir de esta manera, pero espero que el tiempo haga desaparecer este extraño hechizo que has colocado en mi." Murmuraba mas que todo para si mismo. El hombre sacudió aquellos pensamientos— los cuales pensaba que eran estúpidos y una perdida de tiempo— fuera de su mente y decidió hacer lo que se suponía venia a hacer cuando entro a la habitación en primer lugar.

"Despierta." Le dijo.

"Despierta." Le repitió antes de sacudirla un poco por el hombro, pero Sakura ni se movió.

"No! Cerdito vuela… He he he…" Sakura murmuró en sus sueños y se giro al otro lado, dándole la cara al hombre que trataba de despertarla. El hombre se quejó nuevamente y suspiró exasperado. Sus ojos ámbar recorrieron la habitación y una pequeña chispa de travesura iluminaron sus ojos.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sakura gritó mientras salía disparada de su cama.

"Me alegra que estés despierta." Un gesto apareció en el rostro del joven. Respirando aun con dificultad debido al grito que dio, Sakura entrecerró un poco sus ojos en fastidio.

"Tu!"

"Tu grito casi hizo que todo el Palacio se desmoronara al piso."

"Por que has hecho eso?" Demandó saber una muy mojada Sakura.

"Para despertarte, por supuesto." Le dijo de manera muy calmada, pero su mirada engreída no abandono su cara.

"Pudiste haberme despertado de una manera mas amable! Tocando a mi puerta y llamándome, por ejemplo."

"Esos son dos ejemplos." Le corrigió.

"Grr…"

"Quita esa mirada de tu rostro, así te pareces a tu feo gatito."

'Acaso dijo que soy fea?' pensó Sakura, ahora si que se estaba enojando.

"No lo soy! y Keroberos no es un gatito! Es un tigre."

"Como sea." Encogió los hombros, no muy educado. "Me da lastima como te despierta tu Nana. Mujer, creo que si el Palacio entero fuese atacado, no te darías ni cuanta. Además, babeas cuando duermes."

"No lo hago! Hey, como sea, que haces aquí y a donde vas?" La castaña preguntó cuando vio que el Príncipe se retiraba. Xiao Lang se detuvo en la puerta, volteo su rostro hacia ella y antes de irse le dijo.

"Soy tu guardián, creo que eso ya lo sabias, y supongo también que lo olvidaste, búscame afuera en el jardín, después del desayuno. No llegues tarde. Odio cuando las personas me hacen esperar." Con eso, cerro la puerta con el clic de la manija. Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta. No se dio cuenta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo y que la cabeza de Xiao Lang se asomaba adentro. "Oh, y cierra esa boca tuya, aun puedo oler tu aliento matutino. Y a propósito, apesta." Agrego para finalmente marcharse.

La boca de Sakura se cerro con rapidez, sus dientes se golpearon unos con otros haciendo que su nariz hiciera un sonido cuando sintió un leve dolor. Cuando su nublada mente se aclaro y la conciencia de la realidad regreso, sus manos fueron a su cabeza, tirando desde la raíz sus enredados rizos castaños.

"Argh! Es increíble! Como se atreve! Ugh, lo odio!"

'No, no lo odias. Te gusta.' Su conciencia le declaró.

"Cállate. No es así, además, él se parece a mi hermano." Se contestó a si misma.

'Continua diciéndote eso y si, si, fue como tu hermano cuando te arroja esa cubeta llena de agua fría cuando es difícil despertarte.'

"Deberías estar de mi lado." Sakura saltó de su cama y empezó a desvestirse.

'Lo estoy, pero soy tu, recuerdas? Yo se como te sientes y como piensas, así que no pienses que puedes engañarme.'

"Blah, blah, blah." La castaña coreó mientras recogía su camisón del piso y caminaba hacia la mampara para cambiarse. Su conciencia seguía hablando, pero Sakura la ignoró, continuaba abrochándose los botones de su blusa. Salió de detrás de la mampara vistiendo una blusa de estilo chino color verde pálido, unos pantalones Capri color blanco y unas zapatillas también de estilo chino y verde pálido.

'No te atrevas a ignorarme, Princesa.' Su conciencia espetó su título con sarcasmo y continuó,

'Sabes bien que estoy en lo cierto.'

"Ugh! Bien." Sakura se dio por vencida, y rodó sus ojos. "Si, tienes razón. Me gusta, pero mis sentimientos no significan nada."

'Aun.' Su conciencia agregó antes de desaparecer cuando la castaña mojaba su rostro en el lavabo para eliminar completamente todo rastro de sueño.

Después del desayuno, en el jardín… Un gesto apareció en el rostro de Xiao Lang mientras veía a Sakura buscándolo a él en el lugar, aquel gesto se fue convirtiendo en una sonrisa cuando notó como estaba vestida o mejor dicho en el color de su vestimenta. Verde, su color favorito. Desde que salió de la alcoba de la chica, una pequeña risa burlona no desapareció de su apuesto rostro. Las personas que vieron la sonrisa de su Alteza se sintieron sorprendidas, confundidas y temerosas. Sorprendidos, porque era la primera vez que lo veían sonreír, bueno, para ellos era una especie de sonrisa. Confundidos, por como o quien en el mundo hizo sonreír al príncipe de piedra. Y temerosos, porque para ellos, su sonrisa burlona tenía algo de sarcasmo o desprecio.

Sakura se dirigió hacia el jardín y busco por el lugar a Xiao Lang. Le vio recostado contra una pared; y a zancadas se acercó a él.

'Dios, que apuesto es.' Pensó algo mareada. Un sonrojo coloreo sus mejillas. Xiao Lang al ver que la chica se acercaba, borro la sonrisa de sus labios y enmascaro su rostro con su usual exterior duro y frió.

"Llegas tarde." Le dijo.

"Solo por un minuto." La chica replicó.

"Un minuto es muy largo. Muchas cosas pueden pasar en un lapso de sesenta segundos."

"Como que?" le preguntó. Sakura retrocedió un paso cuando una sonrisa malvada apareció en el rostro del hombre.

"Como esto." Le dijo antes de colocar uno de sus brazos alrededor de la diminuta cintura de la chica y el otro atrás de su cabeza, halándola hacia él. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par de la sorpresa y dio un pequeño grito sobre los labios de Xiao Lang.

'Oh Dios, lo esta haciendo de nuevo.' Pensó, como demonios fue que pudo pensar en tener algunos pensamientos sensibles cuando era besada de esa manera? Sus labios sellados y moviéndose con tal pasión que Sakura se encontró a si misma respondiendo una vez mas ante aquel experto ataque. Xiao Lang se separo de ella con un pequeño y último beso sobre los labios de la castaña. Vio a la sonrojada joven entre sus brazos y un profundo y molesto calor empezó a formarse en el interior de su pecho.

"C-como t-te atreves?" la ojiverde le preguntó cuando sintió el suelo después de haber tocar el cielo, tratando de que su voz sonara enojada, pero supo que había fracasado debido a la engreída sonrisa que mostraba el rostro del joven.

"No tenias derecho." Continuó.

"Bueno, no escuche que te quejaras cuando lo hacia. De hecho, lo estabas disfrutando." Su sonrisa seguía siendo engreída y su vista enfocada en aquellos hinchados labios.

"N-no es c-cierto." Declaro, sonrojándose violentamente. Aclaro su garganta y le pregunto, tratando así de desviar la incómoda situación en la que se encontraba.

"Por que querías que nos encontráramos aquí?"

Xiao Lang movió su cabeza sabiendo que ella trataba de cambiar el tema. "Mi madre dijo que debo tratarte como una invitada, así que eso hago, solo no me des ningún problema."

"No lo haré." Le contesto y continuo; "Le diré a Tomoyo-chan que venga con nosotros."

"No."

"Por que no?"

"Porque Eriol le esta mostrando la biblioteca del palacio."

"Oh."

"A donde quieres ir?"

"Um… que te parece si me das un tour por el palacio?"

"Seguro." Se encogió de hombros y Sakura le siguió.

Dos horas después…

"Estas segura que aun no estas cansada?" Xiao Lang le preguntó después de dos horas de caminar y estar de turista por el palacio. La ojiverde sacudió su cabeza en respuesta; su atención estaba en los coloridos retratos sobre las paredes. Estaba fascinada con las cosas que encontraba.

"Wow, Li-san, nunca pensé que tuvieras tantos ancestros." Sakura le dijo en asombro. El ambarino tenía otra sonrisa en su rostro, agradecido de escuchar el interés en su voz. No entendía a esta chica de ojos esmeralda ni el hechizo que puso en él (bueno, él prefiería pensar de esa manera). Ella le hacia hacer cosas que nunca pensó en hacer y besar era una de ellas, pero no podía evitar el admitir que le gustaba besarla. Le gustaba su sabor, dulce como la miel y su olor a vainilla, cerezas, a Sakura misma.

"Mi familia tiene la tradición de tener muchos herederos, por eso tienen muchos niños." Le informó, agradándole la expresión que veía en su rostro. Sus ojos abiertos con inocencia y sus labios abiertos en un pequeño 'Oh'.

'Y también es hermosa." Agrego, no cansándose de repetir esas mismas palabras una y otra vez. Era inútil negarlas ahora que estaba claro para él, sin embargo eso no quería decir que ella debía saberlo. Sakura se movía de un cuadro a otro y se detuvo en la penúltima pintura al final del pasillo.

"Ese niño ere tu, Li-kun?" la ojiverde preguntó mientras miraba a la joven Reina quien estaba sentada en el medio y rodeada de sus hijos. Notó un pequeño parecido entre el pequeño niño en el retrato y el príncipe.

"Si." Respondió con simpleza, no mirando a su propio retrato de infancia.

Sakura estudió la pintura y admiró cada pincelada. Aun cuando no sabia como era Xiao Lang en su infancia, estaba completamente segura que el niño de antes era el hombre de ahora. Quien quiera que hubiese sido el pintor, él o ella era muy bueno puesto que logró capturar la esencia de lo que pintaba.

"Que edad tenias en esta pintura?" preguntó, aun mirando al pequeño Xiao Lang parado aun lado de su madre. Vestía ropas tradicionales de Evitar. Un camisa de mangas largas color verde oscuro, el pantalón era de un color mas oscuro que la camisa, y una banda colocada desde el hombro hasta la cintura en donde una pequeña espada estaba colocada en su estuche.

"Trece." Sakura se movió de un cuadro a otro. Notó que había otro retrato, pero en este, él estaba solo. Se miraba impasible y tierno.

"Y en este?" Xiao Lang miró el cuadro al que ella se refería y abruptamente se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

"Lo olvide." Le respondió.

"Vamos, ya hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí." Le dijo un poco mas brusco.

"Demo…" Sakura iba a decir algo, pero Xiao Lang se marchó. La ojiverde frunció el ceño, sorprendida y confundida por su abruta reacción.

Le dio un ultimo vistazo al cuadro, se encogió de hombros, y siguió a su guardián. Jadeando un poco, por la falta de aire, le llamo, "Xiao Lang, espérame!"

Xiao Lang se detuvo de su rápido andar y velozmente se giro, dándole la cara. "NUNCA vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre, mujer." Le grito con determinación.

"Yo—"

"Estoy cansado de escuchar tus quejas y tu boca habladora. Es que acaso nunca te callas?" Le preguntó con aspereza. Sakura se encogió ante sus palabras hirientes. No fue a propósito ni su intención llamarle por su nombre; solo se le salió. Lo único que quería era ser su amiga, pero ahora no estaba segura.

"Gomen ne, Li-kun. No fue mi intención. Ano… tratare de no molestarte mucho." Le dijo con suavidad.

"Mejor si no me molestas para nada! Haces que pierda mi paciencia. Ve y busca a Eriol. Estoy seguro que estará encantado con tu ruidosa compañía."

"Pero… pero Yelan-sama dijo que tu serias mi guardián y t—" Xiao Lang le dirigió una mirada que hizo que Sakura se detuviera en seco.

"Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, que ser la niñera de una mocosa como tu." Le espetó y se fue dejando atrás a una aturdida Sakura.

**oOoOoOo**

La pequeña piedra voló unas dos yardas mas allá cuando la ojiverde la pateo ausentemente. Trato de seguir a Xiao Lang, pero él había desaparecido muy rápido y ahora, no sabía en donde diablos estaba. Estaba perdida. Suspiro en alto; soplando a un lado el flequillo que estaba frente a su nariz.

"Baka, Sakura-chan." Se regaño a si misma. Miro a su alrededor y noto que había caminado hasta un lugar en construcción. Parecía que estaban construyendo otro edificio o algún templo. No estaba segura, pero no importaba, porque aun seguía perdida y Xiao Lang la odiaba. De acuerdo, tal vez no la odiaba, pero si le desagradaba. Y mucho.

"Sakura-chan!"

Otro suspiro.

"Sakura-chan!" la castaña levantó su cabeza y buscó con la mirada.

"Estoy segura de que escuché a alguien decir mi nombre." Espero un momento mas, pero nada pasó, así que se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando donde quien sabe donde.

"(Suspiro) Creo que le preguntare a alguien por direcciones."

"Sakura-chan!"

La aludida giro su cabeza hacia su izquierda en cuanto oyó una voz familiar decir su nombre otra vez. Un delgado brazo agitándose de un lado a otro llamo su atención he inmediatamente le reconoció. Sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro cuando reconoció a la persona. Saludó de regreso a su amiga y se dirigió a donde se encontraba esta.

Un audible ruido seguido de un grito hizo que la ojiverde se detuviera y se diera la vuelta. En la construcción, las personas trataban frenéticamente de bajar por las escaleras y los elevadores caseros. Gritos empezaron a inundar el lugar. Sakura se quedó inmóvil a lo que sucedía frente a ella, pero salió de su trance en cuanto vio a una pequeña figura que se tropezaba en medio del caos y se quedaba allí, inmóvil en el lugar.

"Sal de allí!" Sakura le gritó, pero parecía que el niño, quien lloraba, no la escucha, así que sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia él.

**oOoOoOo**

"Sakura!" Tomoyo le llamó. Girando a un lado par ver a Eriol. "Eriol-kun, por favor ayuda a Sakura-chan!" le dijo, su voz estaba llena de preocupación y miedo por su amiga. "Vamos." Fue la única palabra que él dijo al tiempo que ambos corrían al lugar.

**oOoOoOo**

Alguien mas llegaba, Xiao Lang no paraba de maldecir su comportamiento entupido e irresponsable.

"Maldición! No debí haber perdido el control." Se regañaba a si mismo.

"Bueno, en primer lugar no fue mi culpa. Si tan solo hubiera parado su platica sin sentido, no lo hubiera dicho esa humillantes palabras." Dijo hablando con el mismo.

Suspiró.

"Desearía que no fuera tan escandalosa todo el tiempo, así no haría estupideces como besarla. Otra vez." Agregó.

"…"

"De acuerdo, tal vez si me gusta besarla. Después de todo soy hombre."

Suspiró.

"Maldita sea esa mujer." Se agarró su suave y alborotado cabello castaño, con las manos.

"Desearía que no se metiera en lo que no le importa, así no le dirigiría palabras crueles."

"Desearía que dejara de ser tan animada y bella, así no me perdería en la profundidad de esos ojos esmeraldas."

"Argh!" Xiao Lang se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano en frustración. El rostro de Sakura aparecía en su mente una y otra vez, haciendo que la viera en cualquier lugar en que mirara.

"Lárgate! Fuera de mi cabeza! Déjame solo!" sacudió su cabeza como si fuera un perro que se sacude el agua de su piel.

"Oh Dios, me estoy volviendo loco."

Suspiró. Dejo salir otro suspiro antes de poder calmar la mitad de su mente confundida y emociones. Xiao Lang se puso alerta, sus sentidos de alguna manera le alertaban sobre peligro, era como una premonición, pero esta vez era diferente. La sensación era persistente y profunda; temía que su corazón no fuera capaz de controlarlo. Podía escuchar el fuerte latir de su corazón, era casi ensordecedor. Sin embargo, eso no era por lo que estaba preocupado. Presentía un increíble peligro. Un increíble miedo. Miedo, por la mitad de su vida, la mitad de su corazón, y mas importante, la mitad de su alma. Sin pensarlo, corrió hacia donde estaba el peligro. Podía oír los gritos y el frenético llanto de la gente. Estaban asustados. El miedo era evidente por sus voces y por lo caótico de sus acciones. Podía verlos correr por todos lados, pero hacia donde estaba la construcción. Sus ojos se abrieron. Notó que el lugar temblaba y vio como pequeños y grandes ladrillos se salían de sus lugares y empezaban a caer, pero no fue lo que mas le llamó la atención a sus ojos ámbar. Sus ojos vieron la imagen de una chica de ardiente cabellera castaña correr valientemente o estúpidamente hacia el tambaleante e inacabado edificio.

**oOoOoOo**

Sakura corría tan rápido como sus delgadas piernas y pequeños pies le permitían. No le importó cuando la gente le llamaba, diciéndole que no arriesgara su vida, pero al mismo tiempo, no le importaba un bledo. Ella salvaría al niño no importando cuales fueran las consecuencias. Un crujido mucho mas fuerte llamó su atención y un grito ahogado se dejo escuchar. Una enorme pared de piedra se estaba derrumbando sobre el niño. El corazón de la ojiverde dio un vuelco y corrió mas rápido mientras empezaba a recitar un canto en silencio.

**oOoOoOo**

"Sakura!" Tomoyo la llamó, horrorizada.

**oOoOoOo**

Sakura inmediatamente tiró del niño tan pronto estuvo a su alcance y lo sostuvo contra ella de manera protectora. Escudando al aterrado pequeño de cualquier daño. No escuchaba nada, mas que el crujido de la avalancha de piedras y rocas.

**oOoOoOo**

"Sal de allí, Sakura!" Xiao Lang gritó.

"Quitate de alli. AHORA!" corrió tan rápido, en la manera en que fue entrenado, pero el tiempo parecía ir en cámara lenta.

**oOoOoOo**

Despacio. Muy despacio, esa era la forma en que ella miraba como pasaban las cosas a su alrededor. En medio de aquel vertiginoso y ensordecedor sonido, pudo escuchar la voz de Xiao Lang. Llamándola. Diciéndole algo que no pudo entender, pero hubo algo que si oyó claramente.

Sakura levantó la mirada y dio un grito. Una roca tan enorme como un carruaje caía sobre ellos. La ojiverde cerro sus ojos y estrechó al niño con mas fuerza y espero por lo inevitable.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA!" Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que la pesada roca cayera definitivamente sobre ellos con un estrepitoso sonido.

**Continuara……**

_**Notas de Firesbreath:** Terminé con este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Díganme que piensan, de acuerdo? Tratare de actualizar pronto. JA NE! _

_**Notas de MoonHikaru: **Ni Hao! Hola chicos como han estado?_

_/./ ehhh….. Perdón la tardanza, siii… como pueden ver aun estoy con vida P jejeje._

_Esta será la ultima vez que me tarde TANTO en actualizar, "Cross my Heart and Hope to Die" (por lo menos hasta que empiece el próximo semestre) porque……. SI! Que comen que adivinan! YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES! POR FIN! Yupyy yupyy XD_

_Sniff.. sniff.. fue tan duro…. PERO YA NO IMPORTA! Ya estoy aquí y me tendrán mas seguido (cada 2 semanas mas o menos y puede ser antes, todo dependerá de la demanda para actualizar ;P )_

_Y bien… que les pareció este capitulo? A mi me gustó mucho y debo confesar que ha sido el mas difícil que he traducido. Por Que? No se. (MoonHikaru se encoge de hombros) Me tarde 3 días y medio cuando usualmente me tardo un día. _

_Bueno ya dejo mi bla bla bla…. solo espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden poner reviews OK! Que los voy a esperar con mucha ansia! ._

_Ahhh no se me puede olvidar agradecer, así que MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y POR FAVOR CONTINUEN LEYENDO! D_

_Arigato: _**_Luna310_********_LMUndine_********_Hikari-sys_********_Ghia-Hikari_****_, LAT2oo5, _****_Sakurita-Q_****_, LI MAHA, Itzia-Hime, y SoF!_**

_C'ya_

_**MoonHikaru**_

_Pd: jeje, me preguntaban por allí que significaba 'poporopo' bueno… yo lo conozco con ese nombre, pero es cierto que no todos utilizamos las mismas palabras. Todo depende del lugar en el que vivimos. Por eso me pareció muy buena la observación._

_El poporopo también es conocido como: alboroto, pop-corn, maíz inflado, rosetas de maíz, palomitas, maíz de feria y….mmm… ya no se mas sinónimos jeje espero que ahora si se entienda. ) No pongo definición por que se que la conocen._

_Pd2: También me dijeron que debería poner las traducciones de las frases en japonés. No soy muy buena por ello me ayude un poco de un diccionario. Las que salen en este capítulo, aquí están (si tengo algún error, por favor no duden en corregirme, ok?):_

_**-hime** : Agregado que se pone después del nombre, y es para decir princesa._

_**-sama** : Agregado que se pone después del nombre (mujer/hombre) y es para mostrar GRAN respeto. Mas que todo se usa en la clase social alta o de elite (realeza)._

_**-san :** Agregado que se pone después del nombre. Es similar a "señor" y "señora" actuando como un cumplido y forma de respeto a esa persona. Realmente implica cierta formalidad, pero es el estándar. Sería algo así como hablar de usted. Jamás debe ser usada para uno mismo pues esto sería tomado como una presunción._

_**-chan **: Agregado que se pone después del nombre. Mas que todo cuando te diriges a niños y a mujeres cuando de tiene mas confianza. Es como de cariño._ _Esta palabra no es usada entre adultos a menos que se tenga mucha familiaridad y afecto, es algo asi como decir "señorita" y se usa solo en mujeres. No se usa con jóvenes, ya que queda como si le estuviésemos tratando como un niño o como una chica _

_**-kun **: Agregado que se pone después del nombre. Más que todo cuando te diriges a hombres. Es como de cariño. Aunque también es usado por los adultos para decir que esa persona es menor de edad. Se usa entre jóvenes, o cuando un superior le habla a un inferior_

_**Ne **: Bueno.. en este no estoy muy segura, pero creo que se refiere a decir 'cierto' o 'verdad que si' . _

_**Gomen nasai** y **Gomen ne** : ambos significan 'Perdon' aunque no se por que hay variación, alguien me puede explicar?_

_**Daijoubu desu ka **: Significa 'estas bien' 'te encuentras bien'_

_**Oniichan** : esta es obvia, pero igual. Significa 'hermano'_

_**Arigato** : Tambien es obvia. Significa 'gracias'_

_**kawaii** : Significa 'lindo' 'tierno' 'adorable' etc, etc, etc._

_**Demo** : Significa 'Pero'_

_**Baka** : Significa 'tonto' 'menso' 'estupido'_

_Bien hasta aquí llega el vocabulario . . Pregunta: Debería colocar un glosario al final de cada historia o solo de vez en cuando? _

_O.o! Vaya hoy si se me hizo larga la nota, pero ahora si. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización._

_JA NE!_


	9. Revelaciones

_**Notas de Firesbreath**: Oh Hola a todos! Como les va? Espero que les este yendo bien. No hay mucho que decir, pero muchas gracias por dar reviews (n.n,)!_

_Por favor perdonen mis faltas de ortografía! _

_Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Card Captor Sakura, pero desearía que asi fuera._

"_Diálogos"_

'_Pensamientos'_

**Wings of a Cherry Blossom**

Por: Firesbreath

Traducción: MoonHikaru

Capítulo 9: Revelaciones

**oOoOoOo**

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo gritó en shock y de miedo. Las lágrimas cubrían sus ojos amatistas.

"Sakura… Sakura…" Continuó mientras corría hacia su amiga. Una mano la retuvo cuando ya se encontraba muy cerca de desmoronada construcción. Se giró y vio a Eriol negando con la cabeza, la preocupación y el miedo se mostraban en sus ojos azul zafiro.

"No, Sakura! Eriol suéltame! Debo salvar a Sakura!" Tomoyo le dijo algo histérica, tratando de soltarse del agarre de Eriol. Sin embargo, él la sostuvo con más fuerza y la envolvió en un consolador abrazo. Tomoyo se dejo rodear por el calor que el joven desprendía. Dolía mucho. Sakura era como la hermana que nunca tuvo. Lloró contra el pecho del joven, mojando su camisa con sus tibias lagrimas.

Eriol la arrullaba con gentileza, tratando con fuerza de consolarla y que desahogara sus emociones. También deseaba ayudar a su amiga, pero no podía arriesgar a Tomoyo ni a si mismo, a una avalancha de piedras, rocas y metales. Se sentía impotente.

**oOoOoOo**

Impotencia, miedo, y especialmente culpa eran las emociones que sentía mientras sus ojos ámbar miraban con terror, como una gigantesca pared de piedra caía sobre las dos aterradas figuras acompañada de un ruidoso estruendo

"No…" Susurró.

"SAKURA!" Gritó. Xiao Lang logró esquivar todas las piedras y otros escombros mientras luchaba por hacerse paso, tan rápido como podía, hacia ellos. Sin embargo, algo inexplicable sucedió, toda la construcción se derrumbó al piso haciendo que Xiao Lang detuviera su avance y mirara con horror. Sabía que llegaba muy tarde.

Cuando el derrumbe cesó, el príncipe no dudó y se apresuro al lugar del desastre aun cuando no era seguro.

La destrucción se detuvo. Tomoyo y Eriol se acercaron a ellos con rapidez.

"Ayúdenme." Xiao Lang exclamó.

"Ayúdenme a quitar estas cosas de aquí!" Continuó, una tormenta de emociones hacían que su voz fuera mas áspera. Tomoyo y Eriol no necesitaron que les hablara dos veces y pronto trataron de quitar las rocas de encima. Después de unos minutos de trabajo, Eriol se detuvo y hablo,

"Xiao Lang, Tomoyo, esto no tiene caso. No podemos levantar estas rocas. Son demasiado grandes y pesadas."

"No! Regresa aquí y excava o yo mismo te enterraré en este lugar." Xiao Lang le amenazó, su atención estaba en su tarea de remover las rocas y piedras. Tomoyo, por otro lado, se encontraba en un estado de shock. Ella sin pensarlo continúo excavando. Sus manos empezaron a llenarse de cortes y golpes. Eriol vio esto y tomo a la chica por el brazo y de un tirón la hizo ponerse de pie.

"Tomoyo! Tomoyo, escúchame." La llamó, tratando de sacarle algo de cordura. "Por favor detén esto."

"No, aun podemos salvarla." Xiao Lang contestó con terquedad.

"Xiao Lang." Eriol colocó una mano encima del hombro del príncipe, pero el castaño la quito con brusquedad.

"Xiao Lang." Repitió. De repente, se encontró a si mismo tirado en el piso, con sangre saliendo de un corte en su labio. El ojiazul lamió su sangre he hizo una mueca ante su sabor al mismo tiempo que el ambarino lo tomaba por la camisa, halando de él con rudeza.

"A caso te has vuelto mas frío que yo?" Xiao Lang le preguntó, sus ojos estaban oscuros y mostraban dureza.

"No tienes corazón en lo absoluto? Ni siquiera te importa que pueda estar muerta?" Continuó.

Eriol agarró los puños de Xiao Lang y miró directamente a los ojos de su amigo. "Tranquilízate, Xiao Lang. Tus sentimientos te están nublando la mente."

"Es mi culpa. Esto no hubiera pasado si yo—"

"Cálmate." Eriol repitió y continuó, "Aclara tu mente. Relájate y podrás ver la verdad."

Xiao Lang vio a si amigo con confusión. "Que estas diciendo?"

"Fuiste entrenado para esta clase de situaciones. Recuerda, la verdad siempre será revelada."

El agarre de Xiao Lang sobre su camisa desapareció. Vio a su amigo mientras la mente de éste trabajaba con rapidez. El ojiazul se relajó un poco al ver la expresión de su amigo. El príncipe le vio con los ojos abiertos y Eriol le recompensó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos hombres se giraron hacia la pila de rocas, pequeños hilos de luz salían por unas pequeñas aberturas.

**oOoOoOo**

"ESCUDO!" Una luz rosa apareció y empezó a aumentar su tamaño hasta que tomo la forma de un domo, que los rodeaba y protegía de las enormes rocas de la destruida pared de piedra.

"Llamo en el nombre de tus poderes. Yo, tu Señora te lo ordeno… Viento!" Viento se arremolinaba en el lugar, mientras crecía y se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. Las piedras y rocas de aquel montículo empezaron a flotar por el aire, agitándose lentamente sobre los escombros que enterraban a aquella quien llamaba por los poderes de la Tierra. Mas y mas de esa luz apareció hasta que finalmente explotó, haciendo que todos los escombros volaran por todas direcciones revelando finalmente a las dos figuras.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo gritó en cuanto sus ojos amatista pudieron recuperar la vista. Se dirigió a donde su amiga estaba dando uno que otro traspié en el camino, con lágrimas de felicidad y alivio rodando por sus mejillas.

"T-Tomoyo." Sakura jadeó al hablar.

Los dos hombres caminaron rápido detrás de la chica de cabello negro.

"Sakura, me alegra que estés a salvo." Le dijo Tomoyo.

"Encárgate de él." Le susurró la castaña cuando le entregó al pequeño, quien aun lloraba, a su amiga.

"No te preocupes yo lo cuid— Sakura!" La amatista gritó en sorpresa cuando Sakura se desmayó. Afortunadamente, Xiao Lang la atrapó a tiempo antes de que se causara más daño.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Xiao Lang la llamó con preocupación.

"Llevémosla a su habitación." Eriol dijo y Xiao Lang sólo asintió, cargando a la desmayada chica en sus brazos.

"Que sucedió?" Preguntó la reina Yelan cuando vio a su hijo cargar a una inconsciente Sakura en brazos.

"Madre, necesitamos a un doctor." Xiao Lang contestó evadiendo la pregunta mientras que acostaba a la chica sobre la cama.

"Estarás bien. De lo contrario no me lo perdonaría nunca." Le murmuró a la chica.

"Su Alteza, por favor hágase a un lado. Necesito hacer mi trabajo ahora." Le dijo el doctor del palacio. El ambarino no había oído a las personas entrar ni salir de la alcoba ya que sólo había una única cosa en su mente y eso era, la chica de ojos esmeralda quien ya empezaba a ocupar su frió e indiferente corazón.

"Xiao Lang, permite que haga su trabajo." Le dijo Yelan. Tomo unos segundos antes de que el aludido se despegara, de mala gana, del lado de Sakura, para que el médico hiciera su trabajo. Los otros esperaban afuera de la habitación, pero el castaño insistió en quedarse. No le gusta la idea de que otro hombre, incluyendo al galeno, tocara a Sakura.

Conocía el sentimiento. Sabía que estaba siendo posesivo. Protector.

"Como está?" Xiao Lang preguntó de manera tosca cuando el médico movió la sábana para cubrir de nuevo a la durmiente chica.

"Y bien?" impaciente le preguntó otra vez.

El doctor lo llevó a la esquina del cuarto para que pudieran hablar con libertad sin molestar a la joven. "La revisé por completo y los resultados son buenos. No tiene nada de que preocuparse. Sólo esta cansada y necesita algo descanso."

Xiao Lang dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones. En primer lugar ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba reteniendo.

"Esta seguro de que ella estará bien?"

"Si, su Alteza. Ella se esforzó más de la cuenta. Todo lo que necesita es descansar y estará como nueva."

"Muchas gracias."

"Solo hago mi trabajo, su Excelencia." El doctor hizo una reverencia y se retiró del cuarto.

"Lo siento. Lo siento mucho." El ambarino murmuró mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello de la chica.

**oOoOoOo**

"Después de todo, si estábamos en lo correcto."

"Si, su Alteza. Ella es la elegida."

Silencio.

"Cuales son vuestros planes?"

"Esto fue inesperado. Sabía que poseía una increíble aura, pero nunca pensé que ella fuera la escogida. Esto es complicado. Ella es muy importante para nosotros, pero su posición hace las cosas mas difíciles."

"Esto podría desatar la guerra."

"Si, tienes razón y no debemos dejar que eso pase."

"El destino—!"

"No será fácil." La reina completó. "Xiao Lang ya no cree en el amor."

"Él pronto vera la verdad. No la puede evitar. Ella ya esta cambiándolo y eso confunde a nuestro querido príncipe."

"Eriol, debes ayudarles. Esta es la única forma de solucionar este problema y de una vez por todas, especialmente ahora que ya he mandado una carta a Crystallin."

"Quiere decir que…?" Eriol vaciló en sus palabras.

"Si, mis espías me han informado que el rey Fujitaka anunció una gran recompensa por el regreso de su hija sana y salva con ellos, el príncipe Touya estaba furioso por lo que paso, que incluso agregó que quien fuera responsable por la desaparición de la princesa recibiría el principal castigo."

"Han enviado una respuesta?"

"No, no aun, pero espero que llegue en un par de días. Dos o tres días cuanto mucho."

"Entonces debemos trabajar rápido."

La Reina asintió en acuerdo.

**oOoOoOo**

Un gran y delicioso bostezo y una buena estirada hicieron que dos cansados parpados se abrieran revelando a un par de cristalinos ojos esmeralda. Sakura trató de levantarse, pero se detuvo cuando algo la mantenía en la cama. Pestañeo un poco para quitarse la neblina de su sueño y vio un brazo sobre su pecho.

"Hoe?" Su frente se arrugo por la confusión, giró su cabeza a un lado y rápidamente ahogo un grito entre sus labios.

Sakura se sonrojó y pensó, 'Hoe…'

Tragó saliva.

Y se sonrojó aun más mientras admiraba la durmiente figura del príncipe.

'Es tan atractivo.' Pensó. Una risita salió de sus labios lo que hizo que el príncipe despertara.

"Ohayo, Li-kun." Sakura murmuró.

Tomó uno segundos antes de que Xiao Lang finalmente enfocara su nublada mente y adormilados ojos ante lo dicho y sobre todo, quien lo dijo. El ambarino se levantó de la cama abruptamente; el brusco movimiento que hizo causó que se cayera de la cama y aterrizara sobre su espalda con un audible 'ouch'.

Sakura se rió de nuevo y finalmente se sentó en su cama.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Li-kun?"

"H-hai, Daijoubu. Um… Ohayo, Kinomoto."

"Um… Ano… Que haces en mi cuarto?"

Un leve sonrojo colorearon las mejillas del príncipe. "(Aclarando su garganta) Yo… Yo estaba preocupado por ti. Has dormido por dos días."

"Hoe? De verdad? Wow, entonces debí de estar muy cansada." Sacó su lengua.

"Si, hiciste que todos nos preocupáramos."

"G-gomen. No fue mi intención ha—!"

"Pues, deberías. Te dije que no nos causaras problemas, pero supongo que la mala suerte siempre te rodea. Todo este tiempo les has dado a todos algo por que preocuparse." Le dijo con voz fría.

"Dije que lo sentía además quien te dijo que te preocuparas por mi?"

"Tienes razón. Por que me molesto en cuidarte si puedo hacer algo mas importante, no es cierto Maestra de Clow?"

**Dum, dum, dum, duuum… Continuará**

_**Glosario**_

_Hehehe se dieron cuenta? En este capitulo no salieron muchas palabras, pero igual, las que salieron aquí están. _

_**Ohayo **: Significa 'Buenos días' ._

_**Hai **: Significa 'Si.'_

_**Ano… :** No estoy muy segura pero creo que es como decir 'Este…'_

_Eso es todo… n.n _

_**Notas de Firesbreath**: Bueno, esta hecho. Me tomo un poco de tiempo. He he he… Chicos, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! JA NE!_

_**Notas de MoonHikaru**: QUEEEEOOOO!_

_Y como lo prometido es deuda…. Aquí esta el capitulo 9! (3_

_Que tal! Como esta? Ya les llego el espíritu navideño? Porque ya empezó diciembre! ;) Para mi, este es uno de los meses que mas me gusta, y a ustedes? Ya empezaron a decorar su arbolito? hehe_

_Bueno, espero que este capitulo también les guste. Hehehehe vaya, vaya, vaya… Xiao Lang… si que va 'progresando', no creen? Hehehe. n.n _

_Por el capitulo anterior, recibí muchos revs, los cuales agradezco mucho. Por fis no olviden poner muchos en este también, siiiiii?._

_Agradecimientos a:_

**_aome e inu forever_****_, Nagu-chan_**

**_LMUndine_********_Itzia-Hime_******

**_Hikari-sys_****_, sashakili,_**

**_Lady Neomi_****_, aome-sango1,_**

_**ishi, akirachinty, **_

_**LI MAHA, Leslie,**_

**_Luna310_****_, akirachinty, _**

**_Subaruchan_******

_Nos vemos pronto! _

_MH. ‹3_


	10. Una nueva relacion

_**Notas de Firesbreath**: Alo! Chicos, lamento la tardanza. Tengo visitas, y por esa razón no he podido poner mis manos sobre mi laptop además tuve exámenes la semana pasada y también durante esta semana, pero me aseguraré de terminar esta historia. Pwamis!_

_Y bueno, con la historia…_

"_diálogos"_

'_pensamientos'_

**Wings of a Cherry Blossom**

Por: Firesbreath

Traducción: MoonHikaru

Capitulo 10: Una nueva relación

**oOoOoOo**

"Co-como. Como me has llamado?" Sakura balbuceaba.

"Dije, Maestra de Clow." Xiao Lang le repitió.

"Por que me llamas así?"

"Porque eso es lo que eres." Le respondió con seriedad.

"No seas ridículo! No soy 'Maestra' de ninguna clase." Sakura rió con nerviosismo.

"Acaso te he parecido ridículo? Deja esta farsa. Yo, No, todos sabemos que tienes poderes. Los vimos. Los vi con mis propios ojos en ese momento cuando aquel edificio colapsó sobre ti el ese niño."

"Debió ser tu imaginación." Sakura continuaba negándolo.

Por otro lado Xiao Lang entrecerró su mirada y dijo, "No tiene caso que lo niegues. Odio cuando una persona engaña a otras, especialmente cuando ese alguien trata de engañarme."

"Yo—" quiso hablar, pero se detuvo cuando Xiao Lang la interrumpió.

"Aun tratas de negarlo? Contéstame!" y su voz retumbó en la habitación.

"Yo— (Suspiro). Por favor, podemos hablar de esto luego? En verdad me siento muy cansada." Le suplicó. La expresión de Xiao Lang se suavizó un poco y en su interior hizo un gesto de disgusto por lo tonto y cruel que actuó cuando Sakura obviamente aun se encontraba agotada y turbada por lo sucedido.

"Lo siento." Sakura le vio, la sorpresa podía verse en todo su rostro.

Xiao Lang continuó, "Hablaremos mas tarde, pero por ahora, descansa y recupera tus fuerzas. Regresaré para ver como sigues." Y con eso, se marchó fue dejando a una aturdida chica de ojos esmeralda atrás.

La castaña bostezó y se desplomó sobre su cama y sus suaves almohadas.

ZZzzzzzz…

**oOoOoOo**

Gruñido, Gruñido

Sniff (Tweak) Sniff (Tweak)

Gruñido, Gruñido

Sniff (Tweak) Sniff (Tweak)

Sakura se despertó ante un delicioso aroma que tentaba a su nariz, que humedecía su boca y ante el sonido de una risita. Abrió sus ojos y se estiró con languidez como si fuese un gato. La castaña vio a su mejor amiga parada a un lado de una mesa de café cargando una bandeja con comida con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hola, dormilona. Te traje algo de comer." Le dijo Tomoyo.

"Arigato, Tomo-chan. Tengo mucha hambre." Sakura dijo mientras miraba a su comida una vez Tomoyo la puso frente a ella.

La amastita volvió a reír y dijo, "Mas bien diría muerta del hambre. Podía oír tu estomago gruñir a millas de aquí."

Sakura se sonrojó mientras le sacaba la lengua a su amiga y comenzaba a comer.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo le preguntó cuando halaba de las cortinas.

"Hmm?" Sakura tomó otro bocado y parpadeo cuando la luz del día la cegó con su resplandor.

"Yelan-sama deseaba hablar contigo. Yo— Sakura?" Tomoyo detuvo lo que estaba haciendo cuando escucho algo golpear el plato. Se volteo a ver a su amiga y noto que Sakura había soltado los palillos de madera de su mano, haciendo un 'cling' cuando cayeron.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Sakura-chan?"

"H-Hai." La aludida bebió medio vaso del fresco jugo de naranja.

Los ojos de la amastita se suavizaron más, sabiendo los problemas de su amiga. "No te preocupes, Saku-chan. Se que estas preocupada por ello, pero no podías evitarlo. Si no hubieras usado tu poder, tu y ese niño probablemente estarían muertos ahora."

"(Suspiro) Lo se, Tomo-chan, demo esto hará mas difíciles las cosas que antes, para mi familia y para mi. Recuerda cuando nos dijeron que la familia real de Evitar son los descendientes del gran hechicero Reed y que ellos son los guardianes de los Poderes de la Tierra?"

"Si, y cual es el problema?"

"El problema esta en que ahora yo soy la nueva guardiana de esos poderes en lugar de ellos. Como crees que reaccionarán ante eso? Estoy segura que pensarán y sentirán que ellos son los guardianes por derecho y no yo. Que es lo que voy hacer?"

La chica de cabello oscuro se sentó a un lado de su castaña amiga y tomó las manos de ella en las suyas, apretándolas con suavidad y confortándola.

"Sakura-chan, ellos no pueden hacer nada ahora, porque tu eres la elegida. Las Cartas te eligieron a ti para ser su dueña y fuiste probada para ser digna de tales poderes. Tu has y probablemente siempre estarás atada a la responsabilidad. Piensas que un hechicero como Reed haría algo tan poderoso y después deje que un insignificante debilucho lo obtenga? Si, es correcto, ellos no pueden porque solo aquellos con grandes dones y de corazón puro pueden ejercer los Poderes de la Tierra. No te preocupes demasiado, de acuerdo?"

La chica de cabello castaño solo asintió en respuesta, pero en su interior estaba preocupada.

'Espero que Tomoyo tenga razón.'

**oOoOoOo**

"Psst!"

Camina. Camina.

"Psst!"

"Huh?" Unos ojos esmeralda escaneaban el pasillo buscando el dueño de aquel sonido. Sakura dio un pequeño grito cuando una mano la agarró por detrás y la haló a un cuarto con poca iluminación. Estuvo apunto de gritar cuando otra mano la silenció al taparle la boca.

"Shh!" El dueño de la voz quitó su mano de la boca de la chica.

"Xiao Lang?" Preguntó Sakura, frunciendo su ceño y entrecerrando la mirada para asi poder ver claramente a la figura frente a ella.

"Si soy yo." Le contestó Xiao Lang.

"Sucede algo malo? Por que me has traído aquí?"

"Necesitamos hablar."

"Uh-oh."

"Detén esto. Mi madre hablará pronto de este asunto contigo, así que no hay diferencia si discutimos esto ahora."

Silencio.

"Que es lo que quieres saber?" Le preguntó la castaña; entrelazando sus dedos atrás de su espalda y meciéndose con nerviosismo hacia atrás y hacia adelante con sus zapatos de bacón.

"Todo."

Silencio.

"Umm… Sucedió hace tres años cuando tenía quince. Ese día era mi cumpleaños y había una fiesta en mi honor. Era una chica a la cual le gustaba escabullirse."

Xiao Lang bufó y Sakura le dirigió una mirada antes de continuar con su historia.

"Bien, creo que aun lo soy. De todas formas, como estaba diciendo, en mi familia, se nos concede un solo deseo para nuestro cumpleaños. Yo desee tener libertad por un día. Quería salir del palacio he ir al mercado como cualquier otra chica. Sin guardia. Sin sirvientes, pero mi padre me lo negó. Estaba tan decepcionada y enojada con él, que me escabullí del palacio y me escondí en el bosque por hora y media. Empecé a vagar por allí, feliz de ser libre, pero al pasar el tiempo me di cuenta que estaba perdida. Después, desafortunadamente para mí, empezó a llover. Estaba tan asustada y hambrienta. Corrí frenéticamente en busca de un refugio y fue allí cuando lo vi. En ese lugar había una pequeña casa de campo abandonada a un lado de una pequeña catarata. Entre a la casa sin hesitar, una vez que di un paso adentro fue como si me hubiera transportado a otro lugar. En el interior de aquella casa había un palacio. Salí de allí y rodee la casa. Estaba asombrada y confundida cuando la estructura exterior no era mas grande que mi sala de estar, pero en el interior era tan grande como el ala norte de mi palacio. El lugar era calido y tuve la sensación de seguridad y de pertenecer a ese lugar. Mire por todos lados, encontré comida caliente y la comí."

Sakura sonrió, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados mientras recordaba el DIA en que por primera vez descubrió el Clow.

"Era muy tarde y estaba tan cansada. Busque una habitación en la cual dormir. La casa estaba llena de habitaciones, pero hubo una en especial que llamó mi atención. Era como si fuera atraída a ella, como si hubiera estado hipnotizada a la hora de escogerla. Entré; y allí encontré un espejo. Un antiguo y viejo espejo de mano, era hermoso. Miré hacia mi reflejo y después vi una rápida imagen de otra persona en el espejo. Mire atrás, para ver si había alguien allí, pero no había nadie. Vi hacia el espejo otra vez. Alguien me llamaba a través de el."

"Alguien te llamaba?" Xiao Lang le preguntó.

La ojiverde asintió, "La voz era muy débil, pero podía oír con claridad que pertenecía a un hombre. La voz me dijo que abriera mi corazón. Que abriera la caja en donde mi destino se encontraba oculto y lo revelara al mundo. Estaba confundida; no sabia a lo que la voz se refería, pero a lo próximo que supe, me encontraba rodeada de luz. Abrí mis ojos y allí se encontraba Kero, sentado como un rey y las Gemas de la Tierra flotaban al rededor de él. Nunca sentí temor por él. No se por que. Me acerque y por curiosidad toque una de las Gemas. En un destello de luz, las Gemas volaron al cielo tan rápidas como un rayo dejando atrás únicamente a la Gema que toque. Y eso fue el inicio de mi destino como la nueva Maestra de Clow."

Silencio.

"Ya veo." Dijo con simpleza, ni una emoción se pudo detectar en su voz.

Sakura le vio como si pudiera verle el rostro con claridad, pero sentía que lo miraba directamente a los ojos de la misma manera en que él miraba en los de ella.

"Gomen nasai." Ella susurró.

"Por que?"

"Por tomar algo que por derecho le pertenece a tu familia." Le explico. Sakura le oyó suspirar.

"Mira, no estoy aquí para juzgarte o demandarte que regreses lo que ha estado en mi familia por generaciones. Yo creo que la persona que trabajo duro por algo es merecedora de una recompensa. Por ello supongo que lo merecías."

Sakura le sonrió en agradecimiento y en alivio de que él no estuviera enfadado. "A-Arigato, Li-san."

"Si, si." Murmuró, no gustándole la manera en que le afectaba con solo sonreír. Sabia que estaba oscuro en el interior de cuarto, pero también estaba entrenado para ver las cosas en la oscuridad para no estar en desventaja.

"Que sucede?" Le preguntó Xiao Lang, cuando notó que la chica frente a él se mordía el labio inferior.

"Umm… Ano… Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Sakura preguntó algo indecisa.

"Adelante."

"Podemosseramigos?" le dijo un poco rápido por su nerviosismo.

Xiao Lang lo escuchó aun cuando era débil, pero quería cerciorarse de lo que había escuchado, por eso preguntó, "Dilo de nuevo. Despacio" agregó.

"Podemos ser amigos?" Sakura repitió.

Silencio.

'Oh no, lo sabia! Él no desea que sea su amiga. Tal vez haya algo malo conmigo. O tal vez le hago enojar. O realmente soy molesta como él dijo. O talvez hablo demasiado. O tal vez—?'

Sakura detuvo el curso de sus pensamientos cuando escucho una pequeña risa proveniente del príncipe y se sonrojó violentamente cuando se dio cuanta que estaba pensando en voz alta.

'Eso fue demasiado embarazoso!' Sakura pensó. Agradecía que estuviera oscuro en el interior del cuarto, así Xiao Lang no podría ver sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"Yo-ah… Yo estaba… Umm… Ano… Lo lamento…" Las palabras salían titubeantes de sus labios.

"De acuerdo." Le dijo.

"Huh?" Ella preguntó confundida.

"Seré tu amigo." Xiao Lang repitió, pero lo próximo que supo fue que estaba siendo abrazado por una risueña chica quien saltaba de arriba a abajo y sus brazos le rodeaban el cuello. El príncipe también, estaba agradecido por la oscuridad ya que probablemente sus mejillas estuvieran iguales a las de Sakura.

Xiao Lang aclaró su garganta. En voz alta. Esto hizo que atrajera la alegre atención de la castaña. Ella rápidamente quito sus brazos de él y retrocedió un paso de su cuerpo como si se hubiera quemado.

"Arigato, Xiao Lang." le susurro, sonrojándose. Después agregó rápidamente, "Gomen, esta bien que te llame por tu nombre?"

Xiao Lang se encogió de hombros. "De acuerdo."

"Arigato, Xiao Lang. Soy Sakura, mucho gusto en conocerte." Sakura se presentó mientras le ofrecía una mano a él.

El ambarino vio su mano ofrecida, su rostro y de nuevo a la mano que le aguardaba. Una irreconocible curva se dibujó en su rostro y le extendió la mano a la que le esperaba.

**Continuara………n.n**

_**Glosario:**_

_Pondría un glosario en este capítulo, pero las palabras que salen ya son repetidas además ya estoy cansadita y tengo pereza para colocarlas de nuevo, jejejeje XD así que solo me queda pedirles que revisen los dos últimos capítulos, si tienen alguna duda. Tnx._

_**Notas de Firesbreath**: Estoy tan cansada y adormilada. Ya son las 12:25 am y debo levantarme en seis horas. Mi mente esta hecha un revoltijo; creo que probablemente no sea un buen capitulo. Trataré de actualizar pronto. Díganme que piensan! JA! _

_**Notas de MoonHikaru**: Ya actualice! Y como cosa rara, coincido con las notas de Fires'. Ya son las 2:10 am (MADRE SANTA!) y aun me encuentro despierta y editando el capitulo para presentárselos, (como se debe) a ustedes. :). _

_Y que les pareció? Yo sé que esta corto, pero no puedo hacer mucho. Recuerden que solo lo traduzco. jejejejeje ;P._

_Sin embargo, prometo tenerles un regalo de navidad! Así que esperen mi próxima actualización. La cual estará, si Dios me ayuda, para el 24 de este mismo mes. Ok? n.n _

_Muchas Gracias, a todos los que leen. De verdad muy agradecida! n.n_

**_Hikari-sys_**_Olá linda! Gracias por haberme ayudado! Y no te preocupes por lo del mensaje fallido, al menos me quitaste la duda. ;P. Claro que tengo msn, pero no suelo usarlo mucho (mi compu, por alguna razón, no me deja usarlo como de debe ¬.¬) pero ya te agregué. Ya me tienes en tu lista? Espero conversar alguna vez contigo. n.n_

_**megumi-chan**: jejeje tines razón, pero no te preocupes que en cuanto le llegue el calorcito va a estar…. Ehhhh mejor no adelanto nada n.n . Gracias por tu review. _

**_Naguchan_**_: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Espero que también te guste este. Gracias! _

_**Sashakili**: Pues si, este fic tiene algo de magia pero no suele ser mucha jeje :P. jejeje sip, una vez este encaminado Shao-kun, no habrá quien lo pare XD. _

_**Sakurita14**: n/./n Ayyyy! Muchas gracias por el cumplido:P esta vez me atrasé un poquitito –chiquito, chiquito- pero les tendré un regalo navideño muy pronto! ;) Espero sigas leyendo esta historia._

**_Lady Neomi_**_: Gracias por tu review y tu apoyo! Espero que este capitulo te guste también. Y… lo de cabezón…. Bueno ese es uno de los encantos que tiene nuestro querido Shaoran, no crees?_

**_Itzia-Hime_**_: Perdón por tenerte en suspenso, y como habrás visto, algo bueno Salió de ello. :3. Sigue en sintonía del próximo capitulo. (jejeje parece anuncio de tv)_

_**aome e inu forever**: HOOLA! Jejejeje Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Oye….. te llego mi mensaje? Si no, te contesto aquí. Sip es el mismo ;P. Espero recibir tu review. Bye._

**_Ghia-Hikari_**_: Me alegra mucho que te guste le historia, se que algunos capítulos no son muy largos, pero te aseguro que no te dejaran desairada. Tnx por tu review._

_**Carina**: Hola, mmm… espero que no te haya cachado tu mamá y que ya no estés castigada. Yo se lo feo que es eso de andar navegando a escondidas ñ.ñ. Gracias por leer! _

_**Rena**: Jejeje, son palabras en japonés. Si tienes alguna duda puedes revisar los glosarios de los dos últimos capítulos. Allí te puedes ayudar. Sino dime que no entiendes y con gusto te ayudo. (Aunque te confieso que si no se la palabra, le pediré ayuda a alguien muy especial que me tendió su mano para esos casos ;D) . Aquí Shao-kun esta mas lindo jejeje. Gracias por tu review. _

_ARIGATO A TODOS! Y no olviden darme su opinión, ok?_

_MATTA NE! _

_**MH.**_


	11. Operacion Sonrisas

_**Notas de Firesbreath**: Ugh!_

_Hola chicos! Estoy tan estresada del colegio y del trabajo. Aun me falta una semana mas y después… Suuuuuussssssppppiiiiirrrooooo! Al fin mis vacaciones! No se preocupen, sigo con mi promesa de terminar esta historia antes de que termine el mes. _

_Oh por cierto, mi cumpleaños se acerca. Es el 21 de Agosto. He he he… estoy muy emocionada y les tengo una sorpresa (aunque aun estoy pensando si llevarla a cabo o no) pronto._

_Por favor discúlpenme por todos mis errores gramaticales!_

_Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Card Captor Sakura!_

"_diálogos"_

'_pensamientos'_

**Wings of a Cherry Blossom**

Por: Firesbreath

Traducción: MoonHikaru

Capitulo 11: Operación Sonrisas

**oOoOoOo**

Mira fijamente… "Parpadea, parpadea…"

"…" Se abochorna…

Mira fijamente… "Parpadea, parpadea…"

"… Parpadea…" Se abochorna…

Mira fijamente… "Parpadea, parpadea…"

"Suspiro!" Se abochorna…

Mira fijamente… "Parpadea, parpadea…"

"…"

"Parpadea, parpadea…"

"Podrías ya dejar de hacer eso?" El joven de castaño cabello le dijo en voz alta. Sus expresiones faciales y el tono de su voz eran fríos, pero la castaña chica ni se inmutó ante la fuerza de sus palabras ya que podía ver claramente como su humor brillaba en sus cristalinos ojos ámbar.

"Parpadea, parpadea…"

"Que?"

Sakura movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y dijo, "Mou, Xiao Lang, no seas tan gruñón pareces un anciano."

"No soy gruñón y definitivamente no soy un anciano!" Le dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

"Lo se, pero actúas como uno." Sakura le contestó. Ya han pasado tres días desde que su 'nueva relación' como amigos comenzó. El príncipe pensaba que era una perdida de tiempo y dijo que eso solo era para los niños. Sin embargo, Sakura pensaba lo contrario. Sabía que Xiao Lang decía esas crueles palabras en opuesto a lo que realmente sentía, así que decidió no poner mucha atención a sus quejas hirientes.

"Estas haciendo tus rabietas otra vez." Ella se burló.

"No lo hago!"

Sakura se rió. Ya le empezaba a gustar la palabra 'Rabieta', porque a veces, era la única cosa que hacia que él reaccionara cada vez que la ignoraba.

Xiao Lang adoraba escuchar su risa. Cada vez que esas obres esmeralda estaban dirigidas a él, las paredes que había construido a lo largo de cuatro años eran fácilmente demolidas en segundos. Temía que la locura regresara en cuanto ella se deshiciera de su corazón de piedra.

Xiao Lang continuaba con su fría fachada. "Dije que pararas de hacer eso. De todas formas, por que me estas viendo? Tengo algo en mi cara?"

"No puedo evitarlo, Xiao Lang." Sakura sonrió.

"Por que no?" El príncipe alzó una de sus cejas.

"Porque eres muy atractivo!" Sakura se burlaba. Se rió de los ojos redondos y la boca abierta de Xiao Lang, la cual cerró inmediatamente. Un sonrojo coloreaba su atractivo rostro.

El príncipe giró su cabeza abruptamente para esconder su encendido rostro.

"Neh, esa no era la razón por la cual te miraba fijamente."

"No lo era?" Le preguntó, tosiendo un poco para esconder su desilusión.

Sakura asintió con su cabeza mientras cerraba el libro que estaba leyen— err… viendo. Ambos se encontraban en la biblioteca solo leyendo algunas cosas. Bueno, la verdad era que la ojiverde había encontrado a Xiao Lang escondiéndose de ella en la biblioteca, y le tomó varios minutos antes de que ella se calmara y dejara el alarde que hacia sobre el tiempo que le estuvo buscando.

"Se que eres apuesto y todo," Xiao Lang se sonrojó una vez más. "Pero esa no era la razón por la cual te miraba."

"Y entonces cual es?" Él se contenía de la vergüenza. Xiao Lang se retorcía algo incómodo en su lugar, de lo cual parecía que Sakura no era consiente.

"Tu rostro."

"Mi rostro?" El ambarino la miró confundido. Su mano fue inconscientemente a tocarse el rostro.

'Acaso hay algo malo con mi cara que no le agrada a ella?' Pensó incómodamente. No le gustaba el pensamiento de que ella notara algo que no le gustara. Se prometió a si mismo cambiar lo que ella encontrara mal con tal de ganar su total aprobación.

Sakura asintió de nuevo. "No sonríes."

"Y que tiene eso de malo?" Le preguntó incrédulo.

"Deberías sonreír, Xiao Lang. Te aseguro que te harías aun más apuesto."

"Por que debería sonreír si no hay nada por que hacerlo?"

"No sientes ganas de sonreír cuando estas alegre?"

"No."

"O cuando has visto algo divertido?"

"No."

"Por que no?"

"Porque es estúpido."

"No, no lo es."

"Si lo es."

"No lo es."

"Que si."

"Que no."

"Que si."

"Que no. No. No. Nooo."

"Si lo— Que?" Xiao Lang se hundió en su lugar cuando Sakura se levantó de su silla y se acerco a él. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y una sonrisa malvada se formaba en sus rosados labios.

El príncipe tragó saliva. El sudor se formaba en su frente.

"Ahh! Alguien ayúdeme. Hay un monstruo atacándome!" El ambarino puso una cara de horror.

Sakura rió ante su juego y le pegó de forma juguetona en el brazo. "No soy un monstruo."

"Si lo eres. Tienes esos brillantes ojos rojos y una sonrisa malvada y monstruosa."

"Bueno, lo estaré en cuanto ponga en acción mi plan."

"Que plan?"

La ojiverde sonrió como si ocultara algo y dijo, "Prepárate Xiao Lang para la Operación Sonrisas."

…_**.. Continuará**_

_**Glosario**:_

_Ehhhh…. Hoy no hubo… jejejeje :P_

_**Notas de Firesbreath**: De acuerdo, se que este capitulo estaba corto, pero la continuación será publicada muy pronto…como…mañana? LoL Espero que les haya gustado aun cuando fue corto! Ja! _

_**Notas de MoonHikaru**: Como lo prometí, aquí me encuentran actualizando el 24 de diciembre!_

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOOOOS! Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO TAMBIEN!**_

_Les deseo a todos lo mejor del mundo, que la pasen MUY bien con todos aquellos a quienes aman y que Dios me los bendiga. También les deseo prosperidad, paz, felicidad y … por que no?... también amor para el próximo año 2006! ;D_

_Y ya que… '_cling, cling, cling'_ -"JO, JO, JO, JO"- _

_Ehh? Oyeron eso? o.O _

_-"JO, JO, JO, JO Feliz Navidad MoonHikaruuu!"- _Un encantador viejito y regordete que viste de rojo y que ademas es mundialmente conocido, apareció en casa de la traductora.

_O.O! _(MH esta pasmada!)

_-"Hooolaaa?"- (_Santa pasa la mano varias veces frente a los ojos de MHal ver que no reacciona

_Sa… Santa? _(MH sale de la impresión)_ KYYYYAAAAAA! SANTA VINO A VISITARMEEEEE! U _(MH brinca de arriba-abajo como loca y Santa se tapa lo oídos del grito que escuchó)

_-"Siiii niña! No me mandaste una carta pidiendo algo especial para los lectores de esta historia? ¬.¬" -_

_Ooops! Es cierto! Jejeje ya se me había olvidado :P jejeje_

"_Pues ahora, mejor te doy carbón. Mira que me haz asustado y de paso, olvidado el regalo que prometiste…" Santa se cruza de brazos_

_Noooo! Santa… Santita… Querido Papito Noel… no me des carbón… _(ojos de perrito_) además, si no me das el regalo, no podré dárselo a ellos _(MH señala a los lectores).

_-"Mmm… Buen punto ¬.¬ …"- _Entregándole el regalo a MoonHikaru_ --"… pero si vuelves a…."-_

_KYYYYAAAAAAA! El regalo! Por fin!_

_-"_(suspiro y rodando los ojos 9.9 _)… Niña!"-_

_Ooops, jejejeje, vamos no te enfades. La navidad es para estar alegres y en armonía, noooo? n.n_

_-"mmm… ¬.¬"- _

_jijiji me tengo bien controlado a Santa ;D jijiji_

_-"QUE HAS DICHO!"-_

_Yoooo?…nadaaaa… XD_

_-"Niña ven acá! Devuélveme el regalo que carbón es lo que debes recibir por mal portada!"- _Santa piensa 'como fue que esta niña se logró meter en mi lista de 'niños buenos''

_ñ.ñ mientras logro escaparme de Santa Claus…. AQUÍ ESTA MI REGALO! Dos capítulos de '**Wing of a Cherry Blossom'** (se que no es mucho, pero la intención en lo que cuenta, no?)… QUE LO DISFRUTEN YYY FELIZZZ NAVIDAAADD! _

_-"Ven acá te digo! … O.o ehh… yo también les deseo unas Felices Fiestas!; ahora con su permiso, debo atrapar a cierta personita…."-. _

_ñ.ñUuu _


	12. Operacion Completa

_**Notas de Autora**: Grr… Odio esto! Uhh… No me refiero a la historia. Tan solo estaba muuuuy enojada. A mi laptop le entro virus otra vez y mi sistema antivirus no me informó al respecto, y por eso ahora no puedo usar mi laptop para bajar mis capítulos. Además, mi mama usaba la otra compu, por ello me era difícil estar en línea. _

_Bien! Con la historia!_

'_pensamientos'_

"_diálogos"_

**Wings of a Cherry Blossom**

Por: Firesbreath

Traducción: MoonHikaru

Capítulo 12: Operación Completa

**oOoOoOo**

_'Ah, ésta si es vida.' El joven pensó mientras abría su boca para comerse otra dulzura._

_"Te amo." Dijo la voz de una mujer mientras llevaba a la boca del hombre otro bocado de pastel._

_"Yo te amo mas." El hombre replicó ofreciéndole también un pedazo de pastel a la mujer._

_"No, yo te amo más mi dulce conejito." La mujer dijo, dándole a comer otro poco de pastel._

_"No, dulce ciruelita, yo te amo mas." Le discutió amorosamente copiando lo que ella había hecho._

_"No, yo te amo mas pastelito."_

_"No, yo te amo mas mi pasita."_

_"No, yo te amo mas galletita."_

_"No, yo te amo mas mi pastelito de crema."_

_"No, yo te amo mas pastelito de manzana."_

_"No, yo te amo mas mi pie dulce."_

_"No, yo te amo mas pastelito de limón."_

_"No, yo te amo mas mi rayo de luz."_

_"No, yo te amo mas mi caballero de brillante armadura."_

_"No, yo te amo mas mi estrella en el cielo." _

_"No, yo te amo mas corazoncito."_

_"No, yo te amo mas mi adorada palomita."_

_"No, yo te amo mas mi pie de azúcar."_

_"No, yo te amo mas mi pooky wooky." _(_**N/A:** Whew, $secando mi frente$ no podía pensar en algo bueno que decir. Gomen!_)

_Y la pareja siguió y siguió…_

**oOoOoOo**

Una burbuja de alegría llenó los pasillos del palacio con su risa. La joven chica, quien era la fuente de esa gran alegría, irrumpió en la habitación sin darse cuenta del ruido que hacia y del audible 'bang' de la puerta cuando esta chocó con la pared.

"Ohayo, Xiao Lang!" La chica rió cuando el joven, a quien llamaba 'Xiao Lang' murmuró algo incoherente debajo de las sábanas.

"Despierta. Ya amaneció." Le dijo mientras halaba a un lado las cortinas trayendo la luz al interior de la gran alcoba verde.

Otro murmullo.

"Has dicho algo, Xiao Lang?" la joven esperó y después se encogió de hombros cuando no recibió respuesta.

"Despierta, despierta, príncipe de Evitar." Ella agitaba el brazo del joven.

Xiao Lang pronunció otro murmullo incoherente y se quito la mano de encima, pero la joven no iba a rendirse. Tomo aire, mucho aire.

"Dije, DEEEESSSPIIIEEEERTAAAA, XIAO LA— Ooff!" Una almohada voló directamente a su rostro silenciándola de la audible queja que hacía. El príncipe murmuró algo sobre paz y quietud y se vio forzado a levantarse de su cama y su sueño.

"Ohayo, Xiao Lang." la joven le saludó tan pronto se quitó la almohada de la cara.

"Por que haces tanto ruido tan temprano en la mañana, Sakura?" Xiao Lang le preguntó, frotándose los ojos para despertar.

"Porque..."

"Porque qué?"

"Porque es tiempo."

"Ve directo al punto." Le contesto impacientemente.

Sakura movió su cabeza en disgusto. "Tsk tsk. Ahora se que no eres una persona que madruga, Xiao Lang."

"Eso es lo que obtienes cuando eres molestado de tu sueño. Maldición, y que sueño." Xiao Lang murmuró.

"Dijiste algo, Xiao Lang?" Sakura le preguntó.

"Y cuando estaba llegando a la mejor parte." Seguía murmurando para si mismo.

"Xiao Lang? Yohoo!" La ojiverde movía su mano frente al rostro del joven.

Xiao Lang sacudió su cabeza. "Huh?"

"Hablabas solo. Holaaa? Tierra a Xiao Lang, estas allí?" Le preguntó cuando notó que volvía a perderse en su mente.

Para el tiempo en que su atención viajó al rostro de la chica, sus ojos se fijaron en aquellos rosados labios y los vio fijamente. Unos labios llenos y exquisitos con un brillante brillo labial, el cual cambiaba cada vez que se movía. Xiao Lang se preguntaba como esos labios se moverían contra los suyos mientras saboreaba y devoraba aquella tentadora boca. Deseaba saber si aquellos rosados labios eran tan deliciosos como se miraban.

Justamente como en su sueño. Si, su malvado y maravilloso sueño.

El príncipe no se dio cuenta cuando Sakura puso su cara frente a la suya. Ambos labios se encontraban separados a unas pocas pulgadas de verdaderamente tocarse.

"Boo!"

"Aaahh!" Xiao Lang gritó sorprendido. Automáticamente se retiró, caminando de espaldas hasta que terminó en el suelo de una forma no muy agradable.

"Oopps." La ojiverde sacaba su lengua y gotas de sudor se formaban sobre su cabeza. "Gomen nasai, Xiao Lang. Te encuentras bien?"

El príncipe jadeaba por aire con mano en el pecho, sintiendo su agitado corazón. "No me asustes de esa manera otra vez, Sakura!"

"Eh he he he… (Aumentaban las gotas de sudor). Gomen, pero la culpa no fue completamente mía. Te estuve llamando varias veces, pero seguías perdiéndote en tus pensamientos como si estuvieras en otro mundo. De igual forma, que era aquello por lo que soñabas despierto?"

Xiao Lang se sonrojó. No podía admitirle que su sueño era referente a ella y en el cual ambos hacían uh… algo? Aclaró su garganta y trató de cambiar el tema.

"Que haces aquí, Sakura?"

Sakura le sonrió.

"Kinomoto Sakura reportándose para la Operación Sonrisas." Le dio un saludo militar.

**oOoOo FASE UNO: Caras graciosas oOoOo**

"Pareces una tonta." Xiao Lang le dijo en el desayuno mientras observaba a la castaña hacerle caras.

"No, no lo soy. Me miro graciosa. No piensas lo mismo, Xiao Lang?" Sakura le preguntó mientras hacía otra cara 'graciosa'. Puso las palmas de sus manos a cada lado de sus mejillas y las empujó hacia delante haciendo que sus labios se hincharan como un pájaro, por lo que cada vez que hablaba hacia una tierna expresión facial. Sin embargo, el príncipe sólo la miraba por un segundo y continuaba con su comida.

"Bien, y que te parece esta?" La castaña haló su boca en diferentes direcciones usando sus dedos mientras sacaba la lengua. Movió su lengua como lo haría una cola y torcía los ojos.

Xiao Lang resopló.

Ignorantes de todo, los miembros de la familia y amigos los observaban divertidos y con fascinante interés mientras los dos discutían y hacían gracias el uno con el otro.

"Que es lo que hace Sakura?" Feimel preguntó.

"Escuche a Sakura-chan hablar algo de una operación." Tomoyo distraídamente contestó. Sus ojos brillaban con estrellas al mismo tiempo que su atención se enfocaba en dibujar a las dos personas perdidas en su propio mundo.

"Operación?" Preguntó Xeifa.

"Creo que es para nuestro querido príncipe." Eriol dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Cualquier cosa que sea. Le hará bien a Xiao Lang." La reina Yelan dijo de manera impasible y el resto sólo asintió en acuerdo.

**Regresando con SS**!

El príncipe le dio una mordida a su enrollado de cerdo, masticó y se lo tragó de un golpe.

"Te sugiero que termines con esa tontería, Sakura. Solo te pones en ridículo."

La aludida negó tercamente con la cabeza.

Xiao Lang se encogió de hombros. "Como quieras." Y con eso, comió lo que quedaba del enrollado con satisfacción.

'No me daré por vencida! Operación Sonrisas será completada!' La castaña pensó para si misma. El fuego de la determinación se quemaba en el interior de sus ojos esmeraldas al igual que en todo su cuerpo. El ambarino le dio un vistazo a la chica y de regreso a la mesa. Sonrió un poco y agarró un elote con un pincho, un anhelo de hambre tocaba sus ojos cuando miraba a su comida.

Los otros detuvieron lo que hacían y miraron atentos a lo que Xiao Lang haría.

Xiao Lang se alejó de la mesa. Giró el elote alrededor del fuego, lo sacó con vapor saliendo de el mientras se lamía los labios.

Le dio una gran y deliciosa mordida y todos los demás se cayeron de sus sillas al estilo anime con gotas de sudor apareciendo por todos lados.

"Ríndete."

"Hoe? De ninguna manera!"

Silencio…

"Me estas mirando fijamente otra vez."

"No puedo evitarlo."

"Lo sé. No es mi culpa el que haya nacido con buena apariencia." Para enfatizar sus palabras, sacudió su castaño cabello hacia atrás y le sonrió, mostrándole sus perfectos y perlados dientes con un sonido de brillo agregado para darle efecto.

"Y lleno de aire caliente." Sakura agregó mientras se metía algunas papas fritas a la boca, masticándolas, tragando alguna de ellas, y exhalando con su boca cerrada causando que algunas de las papas masticadas volaran por todos lados.

"Eso es asqueroso." Le dijo Xiao Lang, limpiando su rostro con una servilleta para remover los restos del puré de papa que volaron a su dirección.

**oOoOo FASE DOS: Cosquillas oOoOo**

"Yo no haría eso si fuera tu, Sakura."

"Por que no?" Sakura le preguntó. Se encontraba en el salón Amarillo descansando cuando Eriol ingresó y le preguntó que le sucedía. Ella le contó que estaba pensando en otra manera de completar su plan. Por un rato las sugerencias iban y venían hasta que una idea pareció e su mente.

"Porque nadie se atreve a tocar al príncipe y no librarse de las consecuencias. Nuestros sastres deben pedir permiso antes de tocar un solo cabello de la familia real." Eriol le explicó, pero Sakura no iba a ser disuadida.

"Cuales serían las consecuencias?" Le preguntó por curiosidad.

"Amputación." Le respondió con simpleza.

Sakura sólo negó con la cabeza y dijo llena de confianza. "Bueno, él sabe que haré lo que sea con tal de tener éxito y si eso significa que tocarlo es la única forma para que se rinda, yo lo haré. Además, soy su amiga."

"Sólo ten cuidado, Sakura-chan, no quiero que salgas herida." Eriol le dijo preocupado al retroceder de la chica.

Sakura se giró con una sonrisa en el rostro, con mano en la manija. "Gracias, Eriol-chan, pero todo vale la pena."

"Buena suerte."

Sakura se rió. "Si, creo que voy a necesitarla. Oh, de casualidad sabes en donde puedo encontrarlo? Creo que se estaba escondiendo de mi." Hizo un mohín.

Eriol se rió. "Xiao Lang esta es su habitación."

"Que hace en su cuarto?"

"No en su cuarto. Él esta en el salón Verde. Es su acostumbrada sala. Usualmente va allí cuando no hace nada."

"Oh. De acuerdo, gracias. Uhh… Eriol?"

"Mmm?"

"En donde esta el salón Verde?"

A Eriol le salió una gota. "Cinco salones mas allá de éste gira a la derecha en la esquina, a dos cuartos a la izquierda."

"He he he… Arigato!" Y con eso, la ojiverde se marchó con el ruido de la puerta.

**oOoOo SALÓN VERDE oOoOo**

"AHA!" Una audible y animada voz apareció cuando la puerta del salón Verde se abrió.

"Waah!" Golpe de puerta!

"Al fin te encuentro, Xiao Lang!"

Xiao Lang murmuró maldiciones por lo bajo mientras se frotaba la parte, en donde la espalde pierde su buen nombre, de la sorprendida caída. "Has escuchado alguna vez como tocar la puerta, Mujer?"

"Oopps, Gomen, demo mou Xiao Lang es Sakura no Mujer. Ya no me llamas de esa manera, porque ahora soy tu amiga."

"Lo que sea." murmuró.

"Por qué me evades?" Sakura le preguntó haciéndole ojos de perrito.

Xiao Lang rodó los ojos. "No te estoy evadiendo tan solo me escondo de ti."

"Malvado." Hizo un mohín.

"De todas formas por que estas aquí?" Le preguntó cuando se acomodó en el suave sofá verde y dio un suspiro de placer cuando su cabeza tocó las almohadas de seda color verde oscuro.

"Duh! Te buscaba para poner en marcha la Fase dos de mi plan!" Los ojos de la castaña se encendieron con fuego y una de sus manos se empuñaba frente a ella.

A Xiao Lang le salió una gota. "Que Fase dos?"

Xiao Lang tragó saliva.

"Ohohohohohoho!" Ella se rió, imitando el hábito de su mejor amiga mientras que el fuego en sus ojos era remplazado por un brillo de travesura. Unos cuernos salieron de su cabeza y una cola puntiaguda apareció a su espalda.

"Aléjate de mi!" El príncipe le dijo, pero Sakura siguió avanzando.

"Ataque de cosquilla! Yaaahh!" Sus manos se abalanzaron al frente.

Signos de interrogación surgieron de la cabeza del príncipe.

"Que estas haciendo?" Xiao Lang le preguntó.

"Yo. Estoy. Dándote. Cosquillas." Sakura jadeó.

"Por que. No. Te. Ríes.?" Le preguntó. Movía sus manos y sus dedos por varios lugares del cuerpo del joven (_**N/A:** Hey! No sean hentai!_), pero nada pasó.

"Porque yo no tengo cosquillas." Le contestó simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

La ojiverde se cruzó de brazos. "No te creo."

Y antes de que pudiera replicar, una voz de hombre le interrumpió. "Te encuentras bien, Sakura-chan."

"Eres tú!" El ambarino siseó, dándole al dueño de la voz una mirada asesina.

"No sea así, mi pequeño descendiente. Yo no soy tu enemigo." Eriol movió ambas manos de un lado a otro.

"Fuiste tú quien le dijo a ella que estaba aquí!" Una vena roja apareció en la cabeza del 'pequeño descendiente'.

"No hay nada malo en ello" El ojiazul dijo tranquilamente.

"Grr…"

"Hollaaa! Aun estoy aquí!' La voz de la castaña se hizo notar.

"Cállate." El joven castaño le dijo y la chica le dirigió una mirada igual a la que el príncipe le había dado a su consejero. (_**N/A:** Gomen, no mencioné antes cual era el trabajo de Eriol o a que se dedicaba en el palacio. Él es el consejero en entranamiento para Xiao Lang y será uno en cuanto el Príncipe tome el trono._).

Sakura tiró un zapato con el cual le pegó al joven en la cabeza con un 'Ow!' viniendo de él. Un enorme golpe apareció como un globo en la frente de Xiao Lang.

Sakura parecía furiosa, haciendo un signo en V cuando lanzó mirada que parecían 'los ojos de un toro'.

Eriol rió.

Y Xiao Lang le dirigió otra mirada asesina a su consejero antes de que sus arremolinados ojos volvieran a la normalidad.

"Tan pequeña y aun así tan mortal." El príncipe le dijo cuando colocaba una fría compresa en su gran hinchazón. (_**N/A:** Y de dónde se sacó eso?_)

"Humph! Eso es lo que obtienes por ser tan malvado." Sakura dijo con satisfacción y después giró hacia Eriol. "Dime Eriol, te importaría compartir algo de información?"

Eriol se rió. "Seguro, Sakura-chan, pero dependerá de ti si lo quieras hacer o no."

"Haré lo que sea! Y en donde tiene cosquillas Xiao Lang?"

"En las axilas." Le contestó.

"Hoe?"

Eriol asintió.

"En serio?" Sudor empezaba a formarse sobre sus cejas.

Eriol asintió.

"Por que pareces tan asustada?" Xiao Lang le preguntó cuando notó el cambio en su rostro.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwww!"

"Hey! No tengo mal olor!" Xiao Lang dijo defendiéndose.

"Eeew, Eeew, Eeew! De ninguna maneeeeraaaa!" A la castaña le dio nausea.

"No tengo ninguna enfermedad!" Xiao Lang continuaba.

"Claro que no! Yo. No. Voy. A tocar. Su. Apestosa. Cabidad.!" Se quejó.

"No huelo mal!"

Eriol se carcajeaba.

"Me baño todos los días!"

Y rió aun más.

**oOoOo TARDE-NOCHE oOoOo**

"Suspiro…"

"…"

"… Suspiro…"

"…"

"… … Suspiro…"

"Suspiro… Saku-chan, que sucede?" la chica de ojos amatistas le preguntó mientras veía a su mejor amiga pasearse de un lado a otro por casi veinte minutos con cuarenta y tres segundos, no, que sean cuarenta y cuatro segundos.

"Él está enfadado conmigo, Tomo-chan." Sakura le dijo mientras continuaba caminando.

"No, no lo está." Tomoyo repuso.

"Como puedes estar tan segura? Le he humillado."

"Por que si."

"Estoy completamente segura que él ESTA enojado." Sakura se quejó en voz alta.

"Sakura? Sa ku ra!" Tomoyo agarró la mano de su amiga para que detuviera su caminar. "Podrías detenerte? Me estas mareando."

La chica se ojos esmeralda se quejó de nuevo y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

"Siéntate." Tomoyo le ordenó y Sakura obedeció sin objetar.

"Lo que debes hacer es ir con él y disculparte."

"Tu crees que me hable?"

"Por supuesto."

"Pero que pasará si—"

"Sakura-chan!" La de cabello oscuro le interrumpió. "Quien eres y que le has hecho a mi Sakura?"

"Tomoyo-chan…"

"Se que a veces no piensas las cosas antes de actuar—"

"Tomoyo-chan!"

"O piensas antes de hablar—"

"Tomo-chan!"

"O actuas como una verdadera princesa debe hacerlo—"

"Tomoyo!"

"Pero tu nunca te has rendido." La amantita tomó entre sus manos las manos de su amiga. Los ojos amatistas chocaron con los esmeraldas.

"Has cambiado Saku-chan." La chica de pelo oscuro le sonrió a su castaña amiga. "Pero no cambies mucho, de acuerdo?"

Sakura le regresó la sonrisa.

"Esta bien" Le prometió. "Gracias Tomoyo-chan."

**oOoOoOo**

La castaña de ojos esmeralda caminó hacia el piso real en donde la familia real reside. Los guardias le detuvieron pues hacían sus obligaciones. La chica declaró su asunto mintiendo un poco al decir que el Príncipe deseaba verla. Afortunadamente para ella, los guardias le creyeron ya que siempre la veían acompañada del príncipe. Con un suspiro, continuo hacia su destino.

"Muy bien, Sakura, puedes hacer esto. Solo avanza y termina con esto." Se dijo a si misma.

"Bien, aquí vamos." Sakura respiró profundamente y levantó su mano hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera tocar escuchó un sonido que no le era familiar.

'Que fue eso?' Pensó a la vez que colocaba su oído sobre la puerta y retuvo la respiración para así reducir el ruido, de esa manera podría oír mejor a lo que fuera que estuviera pasando en el interior de la habitación. Sakura podía oír sonidos como si alguien estuviera ahogándose y llorando. Se quitó de la puerta e inconscientemente se mordió la uña del pulgar.

'Oh no, esto es totalmente mi culpa. Lo siento tanto, Xiao Lang!' Sakura se disculpó telepáticamente. No dudó más y tocó la puerta.

Knock, Knock.

Silencio.

Knock, Knock.

Silencio.

Un débil crujido se produjo cuando las puertas de la habitación se abrieron lentamente.

"Xiao Lang?" La castaña susurró.

"Xiao Lang, estás aquí?" Continuó mientras ingresaba al cuarto. Siguió los sonidos que escuchaba desde afuera, mientras mas se acercaba con mas claridad escuchaba los sonidos.

Ella se aproximó a la figura de debajo de las sábanas, inconsciente al hecho de que se movía sigilosamente como un depredador buscando por su presa. "Xiao Lang?"

Sakura estuvo a punto de darle unos golpes a la figura que estaba debajo de las sábanas cuando…

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Algo voló de repente, sorprendiendo a Sakura y asustandola.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hoe?" Sakura jadeó, con mano sobre su agitado corazón. Observaba mientras identificaba a la figura, era Xiao Lang riéndose tan fuerte que incluso lágrimas salían del borde de sus ojos cerrados, y que ahora rodaban a su cara.

"Muy… ha ha… gra… gra… cio… so… ha ha hahahaha!" Xiao Lang respiraba por falta de aire. "De-deberías (Jadeaba) ver la (Jedeaba) expresión en tu r-rostro! Bwahahahahaha! Esta mañana tu (Jadeaba) te mirabas adorable aun asi— bwahahahaha desagradable!"

"Hey!" La chica protestó.

Xiao Lang no podía parar de reírse. Inhaló profundamente para recuperar el oxigeno que necesitaba por tanto reírse.

"Después… después estabas tan (Jadeaba)… tan hor-horrorizada como Eriol (Japeaba) cuando fue atrapado de-desnudo (Jadeaba) en la bañera… Bwahahahahaha!"

"Humph! Ríete si quieres, pero yo reiré al final. HA!"

"Principe Xiao Lang de Evitar. Yo, Sakura Kinomoto reportando la Operación Sonrisas. Misión Cumplida!" Dijo Sakura, con orgullo en su voz, pero el príncipe pareció no escucharla ya que estaba atareado por recuperar el aire.

**Continuara…n.n …**

_**Glosario:**_

_**Ohayo: **Significa 'Buenos días'_

_**Arigato: **Significa 'Gracias'_

_**Demo: **Significa 'Pero'_

_**Gomen; Gomen nasai: **Ambos significan 'Perdon'_

_**Hentai: **Significa 'Pervertido'_

_**Hoe:** Ehhh…. Bueno en este caso creo que ni siquiera es una palabra, es mas bien la expresión que usa Sakura cuando se asusta, se sorprende, o no entiende algo. ñ.ñ _

… _Y ese fue el vocabulario del día de hoy, mi queridos lectores… (MH se ajusta los anteojos :P)_

"**_Wings of a Cherry Blossom_**

**_Por: Firesbreath_**

**_Capitulo 13: Principe en un bollo (PRONTO...)"_**

_**Notas de Autora**: Se que el final fue pobre. He he he… Gomen, pero no pude pensar en algo mas que escribir (n ; n). Estaba pensando en poner FASE TRES: Las bromas, sin embargo no conozco ninguna buena, por eso no lo puse. De todas formas, trataré de actualizar pronto! JA! _

_**Notas de MoonHikaru**: Hoooola! Espero que les haya gustado su regalo de navidad:D _

_No olviden colocar reviews, siiiiii? Se que es mucho pedir, pero esta historia ya se encuentra MUY cerca de los cien reviews, y la verdad me gustaría empezar el año nuevo pasando esa meta aunque la decisión es toda suya. :3 ARIGATO GOZAIMAZU por su apoyo!_

_Bien, en esta ocasión no voy a contestar reviews (jeje ya tengo sueño XD) pero prometo hacerlo la próxima vez, OK!. Aunque si pienso contestar una cosa: Si, esta historia esta en inglés y la autora, la mamá, es Firesbreath; yo tan solo me dedico (con mucho empeño y cariño) a traducirla, soy algo así como la madrina XD. Si quieren leer la historia original, pueden encontrarla con el mismo nombre, en el buscador de o pueden ir a mi bio. Allí se le menciona y hay un link para ir directo a la bio de Fires' o pueden buscar en la parte de 'historias favoritas' allí también la pueden encontrar. C:_

_Ahora si me despido y una vez más… Gracias a todos por leer! _

_Nos vemos el próximo año 2006!_

_MATTA NEEEE!_

_**MH**._


	13. Principe en un bollo

**_Notas de Firesbreath: LEAN ESTO! IMPORTANTE!_**

_Aloha (Hola en Hawaiano) a todos! Todos saben que mi cumpleaños se acerca este 21 de agosto (cumpliré 19), por ello tengo buenas y malas noticias al mismo tiempo. Quieren oír primero la buena o la mala noticia? Mmm… Bien, les digo la mala primero. Este capitulo (13) será la ultima actualización por lo menos en las próximas dos semanas comenzando el día de hoy, porque saldré de la ciudad un tiempo por las vacaciones y para celebrar el aniversario de mi nacimiento. Espero que no les importe que me tarde en actualizar, pero como he prometido ESTA HISTORIA SERA TERMINADA antes de que este mes termine._

_Y respecto a las BUENAS NOTICIAS (si creen que son buenas noticias), seguiré con la sorpresa. Solo espero que les guste lo que les tengo preparado. Depende de ustedes si quieren unirse o no. El premio es… bueno… eso tambien es una sorpresa!_

_Pista: El premio tiene que ver con Xiao Lang!_

_De acuerdo, ya he tomado mucho de vuestro tiempo. Ahora con la historia!_

**Wings of a Cherry Blossom**

Por: Firesbreath

Traducción: MoonHikaru

Capitulo 13: Principe en un bollo

**oOoOoOo**

"Ohohohohohohohoho!" La peli-azabache se reía con maldad. Sus ojos amatistas brillaban con malicia. Una gran gota de sudor se formó a un lado de la cabeza de Eriol con una sonrisa nerviosa dibujada en sus labios.

"Ano, Tomoyo-san, por qué te ríes?"

Tomoyo se giró al joven consejero; inmediatamente estrellas brillantes remplazaron sus traviesos y brillosos ojos. A Eriol le salieron mas gotas de sudor aun algo incomodo.

"Operación Flecha Cupido esta finalmente en marcha! Ohohohoho!" Le contestó Tomoyo. Su pasión hizo que su cuerpo brillara con un aura color lila.

Eriol retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Sonrió con nerviosismo. "También tienes una operación entre manos igual a la que hizo Kinomoto-san."

"Sip! Cuando me dijo que la suya fue todo un éxito, me dije, por que no hacer una yo misma? Y WA LA! He formado mi plan exitosamente. Solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que los resultados he oigan en todo el palacio hasta los cimientos."

Mas gotas de sudor se formaron continuamente sobre la frente del joven de cabello negri-azul. "Planeas destruir el palacio?"

"Owie!" El joven se sobaba con cuidado, el golpe sobre su cabeza. Sin embargo, la chica estaba de tan buen humor como para notar que realmente había golpeado al joven con una silla de madera.

"Es tiiiiiieeeeeemmmmpppppppoooooo!" La joven gritó con emoción.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"HOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE/ AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gritaron dos diferentes voces. Las personas en el palacio detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y se agarraron de algo estable como los pilares de piedra que soportaban el palacio y las enormes mesas de madera para evitarse sufrir la misma suerte de las tazas de cristal y los platos hechos añicos en el piso.

Fuertes jadeos y el goteo del agua era el único sonido que se escuchaba en todo el cuarto. Dos rostros rojos como tomates se miraban entre si con confusión y bochorno emanando de sus cuerpos.

"Que haces tu aquí?" Ambos preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"Yo pregunté primero!" Volvieron a decir en unísono.

Los ojos ámbar del castaño bajaron del rostro con quien tenía un concurso de miradas y comenzó a balbucear mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente. "Uh… (Cough, Cough) Tal vez quisieras ponerte algo encima."

"Hoe?" Los ojos esmeraldas vieron al joven delante de ella. Su frente se frunció cuando notó la mirada de él sobre ella. Siguió la dirección de aquellos ojos con los propios.

"HOEEEEEE!" Las manos femeninas tomaron inmediatamente la toalla rosa que estaba colgada en el gancho y rápidamente la colocó alrededor de su cuerpo mojado y desnudo.

"Hentai!" Ella le acusó, instintivamente le lanzó una barra de jabón a la cabeza. Su rostro estaba tan rojo como una cereza del puro bochorno.

"Hey!" El ambarino dijo mientras bloqueaba el objeto de llegar a su destino.

"Hentai! " Le repitió. "Has venido aquí para espiarme!"

"No, no lo hice!" El joven dijo en defensa.

"Eres un atrevido! Entonces que es lo que haces aquí?"

"Este es mi cuarto, recuerdas?"

"Oh."

"Que haces TU aquí?" Le preguntó el joven de nuevo.

"Duh! Que crees que hago aquí? Durmiendo?" La joven rodó los ojos. "Tomo un baño, idiota."

"Obviamente." El castaño se murmuró a si mismo. "Estando desnuda y todo."

"Has dicho algo?"

"No."

"Ow! Y eso por que fue?" el joven se quejó de dolor cuando la joven le lanzó otra barra aromática de jabón.

"Deja de verme, pervertido!" Le replicó. Su rostro aun estaba sonrojado de la vergüenza.

El ambarino de golpeo mentalmente al darse cuenta que aun miraba el cuerpo de la joven y que ella le había sorprendido mirándole, el joven se giró rápidamente dándole la espalda.

"Lo lamento." Se disculpó.

"Si como no. De que sirve ahora? Ya has visto algo de mi."

Se bufó.

'Algo? Diablos, si le he visto todo.' Pensó. Una rara sonrisa se formó en su apuesto rostro.

"Que se supone significa ese bufido, huh?" Demandó saber.

"No le des demasiada importancia. No había nada que ver."

"Eres un..!"

"He visto escobas con mas curvas." Se encogió de hombros. Su tono se voz era imperturbable.

El color escarlata que teñía las mejillas de la chica ya no era de vergüenza, sino mas bien del puro fastidio. La joven trato de esconder su enfado y le dijo, "Entonces eres gay?" para tratar de regresarle el insulto. Mentalmente se dio una palmaditas en el hombro cuando el joven se giró para encararla con una expresión oscura en su rostro.

"Atrévete a decirme eso otra vez." Le desafió con voz dura mientras daba un paso hacia adelante.

"Dije, Tu. Eres. Gay." Ella le replicó dando un paso adelante a cada palabra que decía. Sus rostros se encontraban a tan solo una pulgada de tocarse.

"No lo soy."

"Oh si lo eres, Princesa Xiao Lang. No puedes ni siquiera hablar con una mujer ni entablarle conversación aun cuando esta cerca de ti. Cobarde principito Xiao Lang."

"Te mostraré cobardía, señorita." El príncipe gruñó mientras halaba a la joven, quien no demostró ni un poco de temor, a sus brazos y se inclinó sobre el rostro de la chica.

La castaña se retorció un poco antes de que el Príncipe tomara su boca con un salvaje beso, callando todas sus protestas en su boca.

'Oh Dios! Oh Dios!' Ella gritó dentro de su cabeza mientras dejaba de pelear con él por el placer que le producían sus besos. Pasión empezó a escalar por todo su cuerpo y se encontró a si misma respondiendo con el mismo fervor. Lenguas peleaban entre si. Ambos gimieron mientras disfrutaban del resultado de sus bocas unidas, sus manos recorriéndose, y sus cuerpos moviéndose juntos en un ritmo perfecto.

"Sakura" Xiao Lang susurró con placer al mismo tiempo que capturaba sus labios otra vez para otro beso ardiente. Sakura ya tenía tiempo de haberle rodeado el cuello con los brazos y halado mas cerca. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos notó que la toalla que cubría el cuerpo de la ojiverde ya se había deslizado hacia el piso y que unos pasos se acercaban en dirección a ellos.

"Ahem." Xiao Lang y Sakura se detuvieron finalmente cuando notaron a alguien aclarando la garganta seguido de unas risitas. Ambos castaños giraron a ver la fuente de los ruidos y quedaron atónitos al ver quien, no, quienes eran. La pareja 'encariñada' se deshizo de su agarre, pero afortunadamente la ojiverde pudo notar la ausencia de su toalla por lo que agarro a Xiao Lang de la camisa para esconderse de las personas allí presentes.

Xiao Lang estuvo a punto de girarse e irse de allí cuando Sakura lo agarró fuerte y lo haló hacia ella. La repentina acción de ella causó que él se enredara con sus pies. Estaba a punto de mantener todo el control cuando algo desafortunado pasó. Su pie derecho se colocó sobre la barra de jabón la cual se encontraba sobre el mojado piso causando que perdiera todo el balance. Lo próximo que supo, fue que se encontraba en el piso con Sakura debajo de él.

"KAWAII!" Gritos y risitas de cinco voces femeninas muy familiares.

"Voy a tener nietos pronto!" Suspiró una voz autoritaria.

"Bien hecho, mi pequeño descendiente." Sonrió el joven de cabello negri-azul.

"Oh si, linda! Misión completa! Ohohohohohoho!" Animó la voz de la joven.

**oOo SALÓN AMARILLO oOo**

"Chomp! (sonido de alguien masticando) Chomp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Ahh… Chomp! Chomp! Gulp!"

"Despacio, Xiao Lang. Terminaras ahogándote." Eriol le advirtió, pero el Príncipe le ignoró y continuó metiendo mas comida a su boca. Wei ingresó al salón con otra bandeja de Char-siu Pao. El mayordomo principal reemplazó el plato vació que estaba frente al Príncipe por uno nuevo.

"Mmm! Esto esta exquisito. Como es que se llama esto?" Sakura preguntó mientras deliciosamente tomo otro bocado del pan blanco.

"Se llama Char-siu Pao. Una delicia china." La reina Yelan le contestó mientras le daba un sorbo a su té verde.

"Cha-cha shoe wow?" Preguntó la castaña, su boca estaba llena de comida.

"Char-siu pao. Significa carne de cerdo en un bollo." Le replicó de mala gana el Príncipe y después tomó otro bollo del plato de Eriol con un 'hey' en protesta proveniente de su joven consejero.

"No sean tan grosero con Sakura-chan, hermanito." Fanren le regañó.

"Como sea." Fue su única respuesta que recibió la hermana mayor.

"Mou, Xiao Lang estas siendo cascarrabias otra vez." Sakura le recordó.

"Ella tiene razón, pequeño descendiente. No tienes por que estar molesto por el asunto del baño." Eriol fingió no darse cuenta como dos personas se ponían rojos como tomates otra vez. La mirada asesina que le dirigían a él y que parecía querer matarlo desapareció en ese instante y la otra se encogía de manera adorable en la silla. "Cierto que te vimos acostado encima de una desnuda Kinomoto-san, de lo cual estoy seguro te diste cuenta, pero no tienes que avergonzarte de ello."

"Cállate!" Xiao Lang le gruñó amenazadoramente.

"Umm… Ano… no te preocupes, Xiao Lang, no fue tu culpa." Sakura susurró con un enorme sonrojo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en sus manos. Xiao Lang escuchó eso y de alguna manera la confusión apareció en él al sentirse aliviado. De acuerdo, no fue realmente su culpa. No fue como si él entrara a verla al baño intencionalmente.

'Ella tiene su propio baño, entonces por que uso el mío?' Se preguntó aquello y obtuvo respuesta cuando Sakura le mencionó que Tomoyo le había informado que unos hombres se encontraban exterminando unos bichos en su baño junto con el resto de los baños en el palacio a excepción del baño de los sirvientes y del que estaba en el cuarto del príncipe. La ojiverde se decidió por usar uno de los del servicio, pero la amatista se quejó diciendo que esos no tan limpios como los de ellos, entonces le insistió en que usara el baño del príncipe en lugar de los otros asegurándole que Xiao Lang estaba afuera cabalgando.

Eso inicia todo aquel incidente. Xiao Lang ciertamente se encontraba montando en ese momento, tan pronto regresó se fue directo a su habitación para ducharse y cambiarse antes de bajar por un bocadillo y algo de té al salón Amarillo. Con su bien entrenado oído, escuchó el sonido de agua correr y a una mujer murmurando adentro del cuarto. Se encogió de hombros y dejo sus pensamientos de lado. Pensó que se trataba de una trampa para atraerlo. Decidió que lo mejor era sorprender a la persona, así que abrió la puerta. Allí una escandalizada y hermosa sorpresa -debo agregar- lo espantó hasta la médula.

Allí estaba la mujer -quien le provocaba increíbles sensaciones- en toda su divina y desnuda gracia. Sus ojos viajaron desde arriba hasta sus lindos y pequeños pulgares en los pies. Ella tenía una cremosa y blanca piel -de la que estaba seguro era tan suave como se veía-. Su busto no era tan grande a como las mujeres con las que había estado antes, pero era de forma perfecta con una rosadas puntas decorándolo. Su plano vientre le invitaba a recostar su cabeza junto a con sus hermosas piernas adjuntas a su cuerpo superior y los rizos castaños que cubrían el más preciado tesoro que un hombre podría ganar.

Xiao Lang estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta como su familia lo miraba con sorpresa. Solo escuchaba las palabras que entraban por un oído y salir por el otro, porque su mente estaba volando en un agradable recuerdo.

"Debe de gustarle mucho."

"Como es que puede comer tanto?"

"Debería traer mas Pao, su Alteza?" Wei preguntó al ver la docena de platos vacíos.

"Uh… supongo."

"Aww… miren sus mejillas, tan kawaii!" Las mejillas de Xiao Lang se encontraban hinchadas con comida la cual aun seguía introduciendo a su boca.

"Ya puede verse como un Pao." Dos mejores amigas rieron.

"Xiao Lang. Oye, Xiao Lang."

"Hmm?" Xiao Lang respondió ausentemente. Sus ojos ámbar se encontraban sobre aquellos labios rosas y llenos.

'Me gustaría besar esos labios otra vez.' Pensó mientras tranquilamente recordaba el beso que compartieron anteriormente.

"Somos amigos cierto?" Sakura le preguntó.

"Hmm-mmm." El asintió como zombie.

"Entonces esta bien si te llamo de otra manera?"

"Hmm-mmm."

'Llámame como quieras, labios sexys.' Pensó con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

"Se está volviendo loco." Xeifa le murmuró a sus hermanas cuando ellas vieron la tonta mirada que Xiao Lang le daba a Sakura.

"Crees que se habrá golpeado la cabeza cuando se cayó?" Preguntó Fuutie y el resto se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta.

De regreso con SS!

"Arigato, XIAO PAO!" Sakura le sonrió.

"Huh?" La estruendosa voz sacó al ambarino de su ensoñación y se encontró a si mismo rodeado de un fuerte abrazo.

Ahogó un grito!

"Sak- Cough, Cough- Sak-u-raa… Suéltame!" Xiao Lang forcejeaba y se atragantaba con la comida que tenía en la boca.

Sakura deshizo su abrazo de su cuello y le dijo, "Oopps. Gomen ne, Xiao Pao." _**(N/A**: Me encantan esas dos palabras. Riman, ne?_

"Me causaras una muerte prematura, Mujer." Xiao Lang jadeaba por aire.

"Mou, es Sakura, Xiao Pao."

"Como sea." Le dijo mientras bebía algo de té.

"Lo se. Esta bien, Xiao Pao. Yo se que me amas."

"Que?" Xiao Lang escupió su té de la sorpresa, mojando a Eriol en el rostro pues desafortunadamente era quien se sentaba frente a él.

**Continuaraaaa….**

**_Notas de Firesbreath:_ **_Hecho! Espero que les haya gustado! Les anuncio que la sorpresa estará en el próximo capitulo. Tratare de subir el capitulo 14 antes de que me vaya, pero no se los puedo garantizar que lo termine en tan corto tiempo. De todas formas, por favor sean pacientes conmigo. Les hablaré pronto chicos! Que se diviertan leyendo mis fics! JA NE!_

**Wings of a Cherry Blossom**

**Por: Firesbreath**

**Capitulo 14: El significado de Ámbar**

_**Notas de MoonHikaru**: (una pequeña errr…. esta bien… ENORME bandera blanca es hondeada de detrás de una pared y después de un momento….)_

_Jejeje ho-hola a todos .U jejeje (saliendo poco a poco de atrás de la pared pero aun renuente a salir por completo por temor a que le lancen tomates o algo) _

_ehhhh…. Estan enojados? (al sentir la mirada asesinas de los lectores, a MH le da escalofríos pero nota que sus queridísimos lectores no le harán daño….verdad?) _

_Bueno.. como veo que tendrán consideración conmigo…. GOMEEENNNN NASAIIIII! (haciendo varias reverencias) Sé que me he tardado un poquito (lectores: ¬.¬# si como no) pero es que…. Tuve muchos problemas para actualizar este capitulo entre ellas la falta de material para trabajar. Me perdonan? No me mataran…verdad que nooo? Recuerden que si lo hacen la historia se quedaría a medias y no queremos eso 'verdad'? XD jejeje_

_Pero bueno, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y que de paso que haya compensado mi retraso. (cruzo los dedos)_

_Y que les parecio? Algo subido de tono, no? Jeje solo espero que nadie se haya ofendido por ello aunque tampoco fue la gran cosa XD_

_Trataré de actualizar en cuanto pueda, ok? Es que por el momento me encuentro con mucho trabajo así que si me atraso, de antemano les pido disculpas U.U_

_Ahora con los agradecimientos:_

_**Fabiana** : Hola D Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Y no te preocupes, ya le di todas vuestras felicitaciones y puedo decirles que esta muy contenta y agradecida! _

_**Rena**: Me alegra mucho que te gustara mi actuación y la de Santa, creo que fuiste la única que lo menciona jejeje a mi también me dio risa esa parte que mencionas XD Gracias por leer._

_**Lady Noemí**: Jejeje bueno… Xiao-pao se ríe por la cara de asustada que pone Sakura cuando le asusta jejeje. Y me alegra que te gustara el regalo de dos capítulos XD_

_**Luna310**: Muchas gracias por tus deseos! Ehhh. Pero lamentablemente no pude concederte tu petición, lo lamento pero si quieres saber la razón completa ve a mi blog, el link esta en mi profile, allí lo explico todo 3 También, ya le di a Fires' todos los sus saludos y esta muy contenta por ello. Nos vemos 'k?_

_**Naguchas**: ARIGATO! Doy mi mejor esfuerzo al hacerlo n.n Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado también._

_**Megumi-chan**: Que linda! Con tus comentarios y apoyo es mas que suficiente! Muchas gracias por tus deseos y por leer esta historia D Espero saber tu opinión._

_**Carina:** Lamento la tardanza, solo espero que ahora si haya quedado claro lo del titulo sino avísame 'k? (aunque debo admitir que bastante raro) Espero sigas leyendo._

_**Aiko1504**: Esa es la idea! Que bueno que te gusto P Gracias por tu review_

_**Hikari-sys**: Q'o chica! Gracias por tu comentario y por tus deseos. A ver cuando hablamos de nuevo oki? Nos leemos pronto. _

_**Rei Tsukino**: ARIGATO! No sabes cuan importante es para mi el saber que les gusta la historia, jejeje, espero que con este capitulo te des una idea y si es cierto Yelan asusta pero en una buena persona ;) _

_**Meiiko**: Hola, no te preocupes que eso jamás pasara. Terminare la historia así me pase de todo en el camino. n-n Gracias por apoyarme!_

_**Aome e inu forever**: Hola linda, lamento el atraso pero ya estoy aquí D. Me alegra saber que te he ayudado en algo, ya sabes si necesitas algo solo pregunta 'k? _

_**Undine**: Muchas gracias por tu review, espero te guste este capitulo tambien._

_**Ale126**: Gracias por tu apoyo! Espero tu comentario de este chapy!_

_**Itzia-Hime**: jejeje yo también pienso lo mismo, ha de ser divino escucharlo reir ·3_

_ñ.ñ siii yo también se que eso de sufrir por la compu… bueno Gracias por tu comentario_

_Bien… eso ha sido todo_

_AHHHHH NOOOOOO… me faltaba esto… **DOMO ARIGATO!** Sin TODO su apoyo, no hubiera llegado y rebasado los **100**reviews **MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS! **(MH hace reverencias)_

_Ahora siii _

_Matta ne!_

_MH_


	14. Significado de Ambar

_**Notas de Firesbreath:** Hola a todos! Tiempo de no leernos, eh? No se preocupen, porque ya he vuelto y lista para escribir los capítulos restantes de esta historia. Tuve mucha diversión en mis vacaciones y en mi cumpleaños, así que me encuentro de buen humor. Sin embargo, ahora estoy en el semestre de otoño y que ha probado ser mas difícil para mi escribir tanto como fuera posible además mi mama sobre mi a cada rato. Mmm… Oh bueno…_

_Con la historia…_

'_pensamientos'_

"_dialogos"_

**Wings of a Cherry Blossom**

Por: Firesbreath

Traducción: MoonHikaru

Capitulo 14: El significado de Ámbar

oOoOoOo

"Hoeee! Tengo que esconderme! Tengo que esconderme!" Una chica de cabellos castaños miraba frenéticamente a su alrededor en busca de un lugar para ocultarse.

"Gyaaa!" Gritaban un grupo de alegres voces femeninas en la distancia. Sus voces se escuchaban con mas claridad a medida que estas de acercaban.

"Hoe! No hay tiempo!" La joven dijo en el momento en el que se sumergía sin hesitar dentro de una pila de heno.

"Juro que escuche su kawaii voz!" Una mujer de oscuro cabello castaño dijo.

"Separémonos chicas, no podemos dejar que se escape!" Otra mujer con oscuro cabello dijo y el resto asintió antes de irse a diferentes direcciones.

Mientras tanto debajo del heno, una joven murmuraba para si mientras trataba, con mucho esfuerzo, no pensar en la picazón de sus piernas, brazos y espalda.

'Estúpida Tomoyo! Esto no estaría pasando si sus pequeños proyectos amorosos no se hubieran formado en su pequeño y malévolo cerebro!' La joven pensó.

**oOo FLASH BACK oOo**

"Ohohohohoho!" Una chica de oscura cabellera se reía con malicia, con una mano frente a su boca en forma de O mientras el fuego se mostraba en sus ojos amatistas. "Esto es en verdad un amor de toda la vida! Dos reinos que han luchado el uno con el otro por centurias, pero el amor reunirá a dos personas de dos diferentes mundos. Y que harán lo necesario para mantenerse juntos hasta que la muerte reclame sus almas! Ohohohohohoho!"

"Tomoyo-chan!" Le llamó la sonrojada castaña mientras le salían gotas de sudor. "Lo que hiciste fue muy embarazoso! Que pensará la gente? Que pensará su familia?"

"Esta bien, Sakura-chan. La gente adoooooooooooora el amor verdadero!" Tomoyo suspiro ensoñadoramente, y de repente sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro con las palmas de sus manos a cada lado de su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban como estrellas en el cielo de la noche.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Estoy tan feliz de ser parte de semejante amor!"

"Tomoyo-chan." Sakura le volvió a llamar.

"No tienes que agradecerme, Saku-chan…"

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura la llamó una vez más, tratando de obtener la atención de su mejor amiga y que estuviera fuera del mundo de los sueños.

"Tan solo ver sus abochornados y sonrojados rostros fue un pago suficiente para mi." Tomoyo continuó, obviamente olvidada del mundo aun cuando la puerta de la recamara de Sakura se abrió de golpe.

"Hoe!" Sakura salto en su cama, sorprendida.

"Allí esta ella!" Cuatro mujeres dijeron en unísono al mismo tiempo que señalaban con dedo acusador a Sakura.

La esmeralda miró a las cuatro mujeres, quienes eran las hermanas de Xiao Lang, con los ojos sorprendidos. Se señalo a si misma con un dedo y las cuatro sonrientes hermanas asintieron en respuesta a su silenciosa pregunta.

"Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Todas ellas alborotaron al mismo tiempo. La intensidad de sus voces sacudió todo el cuarto.

Sakura tragó saliva y muy despacio comenzó a levantarse de la cama. Se movió sigilosamente a un lado mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en las mujeres que se aproximaban a ella como si se trataran de buitres sobre su presa. En el momento en que vio una oportunidad para escaparse, la ojiverde corrió hacia la salida con una velocidad de un corredor (_**N/F**: Beep! Beep! He he he_) dejando atrás un rastro de humo.

"Tras ella!"

"Haiiii!"

**oOo FINAL DEL FLASH BACK oOo**

'Ugh! Ya no puedo mas, necesito rascarme!' Gritó Sakura en su mente. Sus manos viajaron despacio, pulgada a pulgada, lo mas cuidadosamente que pudo a manera que el heno no se moviera mientras se rascaba las partes en donde sentía comezón.

"Escucharon eso?" Preguntó Feimel.

"Shh! Miren allí." Fanren susurró mientras apuntaba con su dedo las hebras de heno que caían. Las cuatro mujeres caminaron de puntillas hacia la pila de comida para caballos.

"Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sakura jadeó, una mano sobre su corazón y sus orbes esmeraldas casi saliéndose de sus cuencas.

"Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Las cuatro hermanas gritaron en unísono. La castaña tomo ventaja de su ensoñador estado— que era muy obvio, porque habían corazones saliendo de sus ojos— y corrió de nuevo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

"Hoe! Me están alcanzando rápido!" La ojiverde dijo cuando vio hacia atrás y vio una estampida de mujeres gritando y chillando.

"No te vayas!"

"Kawaii cuñada!"

"Solo queremos hablar!"

"Tenemos que planear tu boda"

"Y la luna de miel!"

"Eres la mejor para nuestro hermanito!"

"Dale amoooor!"

"Dale bebeeeees!"

"Hoeeee!" A Sakura le salieron gotas de sudor por lo que escuchaba. "Apresúrate, Sakura! Raaaaaapiidoooooooo!"

"Dale el sol, la luna, y las estrellas!"

"Eres un ángel!"

"Un regalo del cielo!"

"Váyanse! Déjenme!" Sakura les gritaba, pero ellas solo lo tomaron como algo bueno.

"Kawaaaaaaiiiii!"

"Tengo. Que. Correr. Mas. Rápido." Jadeaba.

"Necesito un lugar para e— Uwf!" Sus ojos esmeraldas se agrandaron cuando una mano salia de quien sabe donde, la colocaba sobre su boca y la halaba a las sombras.

"Shh." La voz le dijo. "Cállate o ellas nos encontrarán."

Sakura solo asintió, sus miedos desaparecieron cuando finalmente se dio cuenta a quien pertenecía la mano y la voz.

"Arigato, Xiao Pao." Dijo Sakura finalmente cuando Xiao Lang removió su mano y cuando la estampida de mujeres hiperactivas les pasó de largo.

"Ano…, que haces?" Le preguntó cuando Xiao Lang movió sus manos sobre su cabello.

"Quitándote algunas ramas de tu cabello. Nadaste sobre una pila de heno?" Le preguntó mientras continuaba quitándole las hebras del cabello castaño de la chica.

'Tan suave.' Xiao Lang pensó cuando deslizó algunos mechones de su cabello entre sus dedos. 'Como una cremosa seda, no me canso de esto.' Sin embargo en alguna parte de la mente del príncipe, el bloqueo le pensamiento 'No me canso de ella'.

Sakura se sonrojó. "Me sumergí. No tuve elección, tus hermanas andan detrás de mi desde la mañana."

Xiao Lang resopló. "Ahora sabes como me siento al tener hermanas como ellas."

Sakura asintió.

"Bien. Ya estas como nueva." Le dijo mientras alisaba el cabello de Sakura. "Te diré algo. Si quieres que mis hermanas te dejen en paz, te sugiero que traigas a ese pequeño gato que tienes a tu lado y fuera de la cocina. Ellas están algo temerosas de ese gato."

"Mou, Xiao Pao, Kero no es un gato." La ojiverde hizo un mohín.

Xiao Lang resopló. "Como sea."

"A donde vas?" Ella le preguntó cuando notó que él caminaba hacia la puerta.

"Afuera. No planeo esconderme de ellas o del mundo."

"Hey, espérame!"

"A donde vamos?" Sakura le preguntó finalmente después de un minuto de silencio.

"Voy a entrenar."

"Puedo ir contigo?"

Silencio.

"De acuerdo."

Xiao Lang tosió para cubrir el sonrojo que sentía colorear sus mejillas cuando Sakura le dio su dulce sonrisa. Caminaron bajo un incomodo silencio pensando en lo que el otro estaría pensando.

'Esto es estúpido! Sonrojarme cuando una simple niña me sonríe.' Pensó.

'Espero que él no este enojado conmigo por molestarle tanto.' Ella pensó.

'Es tan solo una chica como todas las demás...'

'Mmm… talvez no este enojado…'

'Por eso no tiene que haber problema…'

'Que estoy pensando? Si él estuviera enojado, no me hubiera permitido acompañarle.'

'De acuerdo, tal vez ella ES diferente de las otras chicas chillonas llenas de risitas que no paran de hablar, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que sonrojarme cada vez que esta presente.'

'Estoy tan feliz de que haya cambiado.'

'Niña estúpida, me confunde.'

'Si él no aceptara mi amistad y si aun estuviera enojado conmigo, no sabría que mas hacer.'

'Estúpida sonrisa.'

'Estoy tan feliz de haberlo conocido.'

'Estúpidos ojos esmeraldas que siempre me hipnotizan con sus raro brillo.'

'Creo que huir no fue tan malo, especialmente si conoces a un chico lindo como Xiao Pao.' Sakura se sonrojó ante el transcurso de sus pensamientos.

'Estúpida voz angelical.'

'Fuerte.'

'Estúpido cabello castaño que se ve como fuego debajo de los rayos del sol.'

'Confiable.'

'Estúpida personalidad inocente que me hace protegerla todo el tiempo.'

'Un buen hijo, hermano incluso su impaciencia lo hace adorable.'

'Estúpida personalidad amigable que me hace sentir celos cada vez que un hombre se le acerca o la mira.'

'Y su sonrisa… (Suspiró)… Adoro su rara sonrisa.'

'Estúpida determinación que me hace sentir muy orgulloso.'

'Su cabello… (Suspiro)… Como adoro pasar mis dedos en el.'

'Estúpida belleza.'

'Su excelente cu…' La sonrojada castaña ahogo un grito ante sus pensamientos no dignos de una princesa. 'Oh Dios, en que estaba pensando? Bleh, que diablos? Es la verdad, así que no tiene caso negarlo ahora. Xiao Pao tiene un excelente cuerpo, mejor que el de mi Onii-chan o los soldados de mi padre.'

'Estúpida niña que me hace enamo— Oh maldición! No! No! No! No! No puedo estarlo! No seré un idiota otra vez. Esto es malo. Debo matar esto antes de que empeore.'

"Xiao Pao." El príncipe estaba preocupado por sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la joven en la que estaba pensando le estaba tirando de la manga de su traje de entrenamiento.

"Xiao Pao." Sakura le llamó de nuevo, tirando continuamente de la manga del príncipe para llamar su atención.

"Que?" Finalmente pronunció.

"Gracias" Le dijo en un tono que solo él podía oír.

Xiao Lang la miró, confundido y preguntó, "Por que?"

"Por todo."

"Uh… no hay problema." Le dijo, sonrojándose.

"Entonces." Empezó, aclarando su garganta y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, de modo que el tema y su ardiente rostro cambiaran.

"De donde sacaste eso?"

Sakura bajo la mirada a su pecho. "Oh, te refieres a esto?" Tocó con ligereza su pendiente Ámbar con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

"Lo acabas de notar?"

"No, ya lo había visto en varias ocasiones solo que no pregunté por ello." El sonrojo de Xiao Lang se incrementó cuando su mente recordó en donde y cuando vio aquel pendiente. La vez en que ella tomaba un baño, aunque se distrajo con… Uh… otras cosas…

"No crees que es hermoso? El pétalo de una flor de cerezo atrapado en el interior del ámbar. Mi padre me lo obsequió. Este pendiente le perteneció a mi difunta madre. Ella deseaba que yo lo tuviera."

"De donde lo sacó ella?"

"Una anciana se lo vendió a ella. Le dijo que le daría a mi madre buena suerte en su búsqueda del amor verdadero y sabes una cosa? Ella si logró encontrarlo. Mi madre le dio esto a mi padre como muestra de que su corazón solo le pertenecía a él. Con este pendiente había una carta. En ella decía, con la letra de mi madre, que el amor verdadero también me pasaría a mi. Y eso es lo que yo deseo, un amor como el que mis padres compartieron."

"Tus padres son muy afortunados."

"A que te refieres?"

"Nada. Entonces le darás ese colgante al hombre que amas."

"Si."

"Ya tienes a alguien en mente?"

"Hmm?"

"Sabes, estas enamorada?"

"Yo… eso creo." Sakura murmuró. Xiao Lang sintió una punzada de celos al saber que en su corazón existía alguien más y que ese alguien no era él.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a palpitar rápidamente en el interior de su pecho.

'Estoy enamorada?' Se preguntó a si misma. Vio al hombre a su lado y le estudio con sus ojos esmeraldas.

"Camina rápido, no quiero llegar tarde. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer el día de hoy." Le dijo Xiao Lang mientras se adelantaba.

'Tal vez lo estoy?' La mano de la ojiverde viajo hasta su corazón.

"Sakura?" Xiao Lang se detuvo al ver que ojiverde no lo seguía, frunció el ceño.

Sakura aun mantenía su mirada sobre Xiao Lang, pero su mente se encontraba en otro lado. 'Creo que lo estoy.'

"Sakura?"

'Me protegió, me salvó, e incluso cuando habla con frialdad o actúa con indiferencia hacia mi, siempre se preocupa. Lo se, en lo mas profundo de mi corazón se que se preocupa. Lo puedo ver claramente en sus ojos. Por eso… Por eso… Yo… '

"Sakura? Te encuentras bien?"

'Sera posible?'

"Hey, te sientes bien?"

Un pequeño grito ahogado escapó de los labios rosas de Sakura. 'Yo… Yo estoy enamorada de Xiao Pao…'

**Continuara……**

**_Próximo capitulo………_**

_**Wings of a Cherry Blossom**_

**_por: Firesbreath_**

**_Capitulo 15: Mis lágrimas son gotas de lluvia_**

_**Nota de Firesbreath**: Hecho! Me tomo un laaaargo tiempo para terminar este capitulo. De todas formas, espero que les haya gustado! JA!_

_**Nota de MoonHikaru**: Queeeeee ondaaaaaa! Tiempos sin vernos, ne? ;) jejeje lo siento pero ya les había explicado mis razones…. Lo único malo era que quería subir este capitulo para celebrar con ustedes mi aniversario de vida, que fue marzo, pero lamentablemente no se pudo T.T _

_Pero bueno…. Aquí esta el capitulo que esperaban n.n_

_y… que tal? Les gusto? Pues a mi, en lo particular, siiii y mucho a que es lindo Xiao Pao ¬ (cute, cute, CUTE! Jejeje)_

_biennnnn con los reviews_

_**Luna310** : Hola chica, me alegra que te guste como va la historia y con respecto a lo que sucederá cuando lleguen por Saku….. pues….jejeje para eso tendrás que esperar un poco mas ;D no te preocupes que no falta mucho. Gracias, y espero tu comentario :) _

**_aiko1504_**_ : Hola, jajajaja te gusto la escena del baño? Jeje a mi también XD créeme cuando te digo que la primera vez que lo lei, me dio un ataque de risa acompañado de un AWWWW CUTE! Jeje. Y sip, Saku esta un poquito mas directa pero no deja de ser la Kawaii Saku n.n _

_**megumi-chan** : Hi Que bueno que te gustó el capi anterior y como va el curso de la historia. Muchas gracias por tu ánimos :D Para mi eso cuenta un montón. Espero saber tu opinión._

**_LulaBlack_**_: Hola, SIP me encanta ese sobrenombre! Fires' escogió un excelente nick para mi querido Syao-kun (veee, ya me volví posesiva jeje). Gracias por tu review._

**_Naguchan_**_ : Hello, jajaja ahora que lo dices…. Lo del premio pues….. la verdad no se todavía jeje (la verdad no lo recuerdo :P) pero creo que será pronto, no te preocupes ;) Tnx por tu apoyo._

**_Itzia-Hime_**_ : Hi, sabes fuiste la única que se preocupó por el pobre de Eriol XD que bueno que te gustara el capitulo anterior y espero que este también. Gracias _

**_AmyChan91_**_ : Que tal, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero te guste este capitulo._

**_Lady Neomi_**_ : Hi, Sip Syao y Saku son taaaan kawaii XD y con respecto a las edades… pues jejeje ñ.ñ te digo la verdad….. es que no me acuerdo, se que por allí puse las edades pero no logre encontrarlas ni me acuerdo tampoco (que mal no u.u) pero están entre los 17 y los 19. Gracias por leer._

**_Rei Tsukino_**_ : Hola, pues… yo creo que había que darle un empujoncito a Syao para que se decidiera (jeje es broma) Que bueno que te gusto, ojalá este también. Gracias por tu comentario ;D_

**_aome e inu forever_**_ : Hola linda, no te preocupes ya sabes que puedes preguntarme o pedirme lo que quieras, para eso estoy. Me alegra poder ayudarte :D . Gracias por tu review._

_**Undine** : Hola, ehh? Te pareció raro? En serio? Me dirías por que? Y lo de Pao viene de la comida y porque Saku vio que Syao se miraba kawaii con las mejillas llenas XD jejeje pero bueno Muchas gracias por leer y por tu comentario espero que este te guste._

_**Meii.Ko **: Hola :) pues Bienvenida al grupo que lee esta historia XD espero que te siga gustando y me digas tus comentarios. Lo del cumpleaños…. Pues eso era una nota original de la autora Firesbreath yo como traductora leal a mi palabra, traduzco todo lo que el fic original tiene, es por ello que las fechas no coinciden. Pero no te preocupes y espero tu review ;)_

_**ale126** : Que tal, Me alegra que te haya gustado, y que te parece este capitulo? Espero también te guste y no olvides tu review siii, mira que esos son los que me animan mucho al traducir :) _

_Bueno no olviden… sus comentarios son bien recibidos n.n _

_Ahhh y para aquellos que lo celebran… pasen una Feliz Semana Santa o Pascua n.n _

_Maaaaaata Neeee! _

_**MoonHikaru**_


	15. Mis lagrimas son gotas de lluvia

**ATENCIÓN!**

_Notas de Firesbreath: La sorpresa (o eso me gustaría pensar) esta al final de este capitulo. Solo léanlo y si les gusta pueden unirse. Espero que todos ustedes se unan, porque eso me ayudara para el siguiente capitulo. Solo USTEDES pueden terminar el capítulo 16 de esta historia. _

**Wings of a Cherry Blossom**

Por: Firesbreath

Traducción: MoonHikaru

**Capitulo 15: Mis lágrimas son gotas de lluvia**

**oOoOo TEMPRANO EN LA MAÑANA oOoOo**

"Ohohohohohoho! Lo sabia! Lo sabia!" Una joven de cabello oscuro gritaba de emoción. Sus ojos amatistas se transformaron en corazones mientras que su castaña amiga estaba ajena a ello pues sus ojos esmeraldas, los cuales mantenían cierta calidez en ellos, observaban a alguien en particular a través del jardín.

"Esto es taaaaaan kawaiiiiiii!" Gritaba de nuevo la emocionada joven a la vez que miraba con sus perceptivos ojos la escena frente a ella.

"Hoeeee!" La joven de cabello castaño gritó. Estaba perpleja cuando un par de pequeñas y delgadas manos tomaron sus hombros y empezaron a sacudirla. Duro.

La joven de oscura cabellera se alzaba como un gigante sobre la pequeña figura de la chica a la que sacudía como loca. "Sabes lo que significa esto, Sakura? Escucho campanas de boda! Un blanco y tradicional carruaje halado por doce blancos corceles! Puedo verlo ahora, el vestido de novia diseñado por la gran y única Tomoyo Daidouji! Ohohohoho!"

"T-tomo-mo-y-yo p-p-pa-ra-ra." Sakura tartamudeaba ante la fuerte sacudida de su amiga.

"Oh no, mira la hora?" Tomoyo dijo preocupada retirando sus manos de los hombros de Sakura dejando a una mareada chica tirada sobre suelo.

"Necesito empezar a diseñar tu vestido! Sakura! Sakura?" Tomoyo la llamó, buscando a su amiga. Sus ojos amatistas captaron algo en el piso.

"Que haces allí, Sakura?" Le preguntó. Su rostro se mostraba inocente de todo crimen.

"Ugh." Sakura se levanto despacio del piso adoptando una posición sentada. Una de sus manos fue hacia su cabeza. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados mientras movía su cabeza ligeramente para hacer que el mareo desapareciera.

"Me estabas matando." Sakura le contestó y Tomoyo solo rodó sus ojos.

"Como seeea, decía que debemos preparar tu boda."

"Mi boda? Y quien es el novio?"

"Pues, el Principe Li por supuesto." A tan sola mención de aquel nombre causo un serio sonrojo en el rostro de Sakura.

"T-Tomoyo, pero que estas diciendo?"

Tomoyo bufó. "No hagas la inocente conmigo, jovencita, yo se que te has enamorado del príncipe de piedra.'

El sonrojo aumento aun más, pero la joven siguió con su acto de inocente. "No seas tonta. Como podría enamorarme de él en tan poco tiempo?"

"El tiempo a veces no es la razón para que alguien ame a una persona. Vamos, Saku-chan, tus sentimientos pueden verse con facilidad, tan solo por las miradas que le diriges cada vez que él no mira son muy claras, espacialmente para mi."

"Tan obvia soy?"

"Mmm… para mi lo eres y para Eriol-kun, y para las cuatro hermanas, y probablemente Yelan-sama pueda verlo también." Tomoyo sonrió cuando Sakura se sonrojó de la pena.

"Crees que Xiao Pao pueda verlo?" Sakura alborotó aun por su aturdimiento.

"No lo creo. Pero podría si tan solo se quitara las vendas de sus ojos." Tomoyo murmuró la segunda oración más que todo para si misma.

"Quitarse las vendas de donde?" La ojiverde preguntó confundida a lo poco que escucho decir de su amiga.

A Tomoyo le salieron gotas de sudor, riendo nerviosamente "Yo-uh… Quise decir que olvidé quitar las vendas de uh… de ven… si, eso es, ventanas! Olvide quitar las vendas de las ventanas de mi habitación."

Sakura le vio con suspicacia, pero decidió olvidarse de aquellas preguntas. "De acueeeeeerdo."

La amatista aclaró su garganta y se volteó hacia la castaña con un rostro serio. "Cuando piensas decirle?"

"Hoe?"

"Hazlo, Sakura-chan." La joven pelinegra le aconsejó.

"Yo-yo no p-puedo! No tengo el valor para decirle."

"Si, si lo tienes. Dime la verdad, Sakura, de verdad lo amas?"

Suspiró.

"Si, lo amo. Finalmente me di cuenta de que lo hago, pero yo—" Sakura suspiró de nuevo y después movió su cabeza.

"Tienes miedo de que él te rechace. Por eso piensas que es mejor no decirle que herirte a ti misma por algo de lo cual no estas segura cuales sean los resultados." Su amiga terminó con aquel comentario que hacia de Sakura una cobarde ante de idea de revelarle sus sentimientos a la persona en la cual tenia su corazón.

"Es natural que te sientas así. Cada persona pasa por ello, incluso yo estuve en tu lugar una vez."

Esto llamó la atención de la castaña. "A quien te refieres?"

"Huh?"

"Quien es él?"

"Uh… No se a que hablas." Tomoyo rió con nerviosismo, pero Sakura no dejaría ir el tema así nada más. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron cuando una idea se cruzó en su mente.

"Oh. Por. Dios! Como puedo creer que sea tan despistada? Como fue que no lo vi antes? La desaparición. Las risitas. Los sonrojos. Las flores." Sakura se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano cuando Tomoyo se sonrojó.

"Tú y Eriol." La aludida solo pudo asentir. Sus pálidas mejillas eran coloreadas con un hermoso halo rojo.

"Cuándo, dónde, y cómo?"

"Sakura! No estamos hablando de mi, estamos hablando de ti."

A la joven castaña le salieron gotas de sudor. Pensó que podría salirse con la suya y así cambiar el tema de su discusión.

"Vas a decirle?" La esmeralda solo pudo suspirar en respuesta. Tomoyo tomó la mano de su amiga y le sonrió.

"Daijoubu, Sakura-chan. Estoy segura que él siente lo mismo por ti."

"Como puedes estar tan segura?"

"Sus ojos."

"Sus ojos?"

Tomoyo asintió.

"Es mejor dejar que la persona a quien tu amas sepa que le amas que mantenerlo con la duda o adivinando si tiene un lugar en tu corazón."

"Pero—"

"Deja a un lado 'el pero' antes de que sea muy tarde."

Silencio.

"Hazlo, Saku-chan." Tomoyo la animó, viendo a los verdes y preocupados ojos de su amiga.

"Cómo?" Sakura susurró.

Ante la pregunta de su amiga, la amatista sonrió traviesa.

Sakura tragó saliva.

"Ohohohohoho! Tengo el perfecto plan! Lo llamo 'la confesión de Sakura-chan'! Ohohohohohoho!"

A Sakura le salió una gota de sudor.

**oOoOo UNOS MINUTOS ANTES DEL OCASO oOoOo**

El sol aun no se ocultaba completamente en el horizonte, pero con unas nubes grises rodeando al poderoso dios de luz, hacia imposible que sus rayos fueran vistos. El viento del norte soplaba a través del jardín del palacio haciendo que la alfombra verde del suelo, las hojas y las flores del árbol de cerezo se mecieran siguiendo la dirección del viento al igual que los cabellos, de tonalidades entre dorado y castaño, de una joven quien se encontraba recostada sobre el tronco de aquel árbol cuyo nombre era igual al de ella. La joven mantenía sus ojos cerrados, aparentaba tranquilidad, pero en su interior se encontraba nerviosa. Inhalo de aquel frío aire y notó con acierto que pronto la lluvia caería a cántaros sobre la tierra. Los ojos de aquella joven se abrieron revelando así sus hermosas orbes esmeraldas cuando escucho el sonido de pasos acercarse a donde se encontraba. Movió su cabeza a un lado; un sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas y su corazón latía con más fuerza de lo normal.

"Xiao Pao." La joven murmuró con cariño mientras miraba a la figura detenerse frente a ella, en el rostro de aquella figura se mostraba su ceño fruncido.

"Que pasa?" La figura a la que ella llamaba por 'Xiao Pao' preguntó.

"Huh?" Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar después de que salió de sus pensamientos.

"Daidouji me dijo que tienes algo importante que decirme."

"S-si." La joven balbuceó debido al nerviosismo y a la duda que sentía golpear con rapidez en el interior de su pecho.

Silencio.

"Bien vas a decirme o te quedaras allí parada mirándome?" Xiao Lang le preguntó, sonriendo internamente cuando vio que se sonrojaba.

La joven desvió sus ojos al piso rápidamente. No podía evitarlo. Él era tan atractivo, con su sexy y alborotado cabello, sus hipnotizantes ojos ámbar, su sexy sonrisa, su aroma el cual era llevado a ella por el viento, y su muy deseable cuerpo bronceado. Sin embargo, la verdadera razón por la cual no podía levantar sus ojos y verle como una niña tonta era que estaba enamorada. Amaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón y su alma. _(**N/A:** suena como un cliché, Ne?)_

"Y-yo lo siento, solo quería decirte que… Umm…"

"Que, Sakura?" Xiao Lang le preguntó exasperado y con un dejo de frustración.

Sakura respiró profundamente.

"TEAMOXIAOPAOESOERALOQUEDESEABADECIRTEYENTENDERESITUNOSIENTESLOMISMOQUEYO." Le dijo la ojiverde en un respiro.

Xiao Pao alzó una de sus cejas. "No entendí nada de lo que me acabas de decir."

Sakura podía sentir como el calor recorría su rostro. Tomó otra profunda muy profunda inhalación y exhalo despacio, tratando de calmarse a si misma.

"T-te amo, Xiao Pao." Sakura tartamudeó. Cuando Xiao Lang no dijo nada, ella continuó.

"Eso era lo que quería decirte y puedo entender si tu no sientes lo mismo por mi." Logró decir casi en un murmullo. Sakura no podía verle a la cara. Tenía miedo y estaba avergonzada de lo que vería, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio como los hombros de él empezaban a temblar. Sakura le vio con la preocupación pintada en su rostro.

"Estas bien, Xiao Pao?"

Silencio.

Le tomo un minuto o dos a la castaña darse cuenta de que le joven frente a ella no lloraba como pensaba, sino que reía.

"Qué es gracioso?"

Xiao Lang no pudo contenerse por más tiempo, así que se echo a reír. Sakura frunció el ceño, sintiéndose insultada.

"Aquí me encuentro revelando mi corazón y tu me contestas riéndote? Que es tan gracioso, Xiao Pao?"

"Tú. Tú eres patética." Le contestó entre risas.

"Yo?"

"Amor? Eres una chica patética y triste. Acaso esperas que yo te diga esas palabras sólo por que me has confesado tus inútiles y patéticos sentimientos por mí? Eres una estúpida si piensas que alguna vez eso irá a pasar."

Sakura ahogó un grito sorprendida de lo que escuchaba.

El viento dejo de ser tranquilo, se volvió frío y fuerte con el pasar de los minutos mientras que el retumbar de un trueno se oía incrementarse detrás de aquellas cortinas oscuras que formaban las nubes.

Xiao Lang continuaba riendo, encontrando divertida la confesión de Sakura.

"El amor es un arma engañosa contra el hombre. Juega y se divierte con sus corazones hasta que se marchita y muere. No soy tan tonto para caer en eso."

"P-pero, Xiao Pao! El amor no es así!" Sakura le discutió.

El divertido rostro que Xiao Lang tenia se convirtió en uno serio y de mirada fría.

"Oh? Y como te sentirías si alguien se burla de ti? Que juega con tus sentimientos? Como te sentirías si esa persona con la que imaginas estar hasta que el tiempo deje de existir en este mundo, nunca te ame? Como te sentirías si descubres que él o ella solo te usó simplemente por su deseo egoísta? Tienes idea de cómo se siente eso? Sabes a caso lo mucho que duele eso? No, por supuesto que no sabes! Así que te sugiero que termines con esta tontería y olvides de que esto alguna vez pasó."

Las lágrimas se acumularon alrededor de unos tristes ojos esmeraldas. Sakura negó con su cabeza.

"No puedo." Le dijo con la voz quebrada. "No puedo cambiar la forma de mi sentir. Los sentimientos no pueden hacerse a un lado por completo. No puedo."

"Te lo advertí. Me lavo las manos de todo el sufrimiento que te has causado a ti misma."

Sakura controló que sus lágrimas no cayeran y a ella misma de no desmoronarse, así que cerró sus ojos esperando por las palabras que seguramente terminarían por romper su corazón como si fueran piezas de vidrio siendo tiradas con fuerza.

"Yo no te amo." Le dijo con una voz fría y dura. Los ojos de Xiao Lang estaban carentes de emoción alguna tal y como las palabras que salían de su boca. Si aun fuese posible, los pedazos en los que se fragmentó su corazón fueron transformados en un montón de cenizas.

Una gota de agua, caída del cielo, aterrizó a un lado del ojo derecho de Sakura. La gota de lluvia se deslizó por su mejilla como si fuera una lágrima del cielo, que muestra su el luto ante su destrozado corazón.

"Nunca te amaré. He tolerado tu inmaduro comportamiento todo este tiempo. Recuerda esto y nunca lo olvides, tú sigues siendo nuestro enemigo. No te olvides de que continúas siendo un rehén bajo nuestra merced. Te aborrezco." Soltó las últimas dos palabras con veneno y se regresó al palacio sin mirar atrás a la joven, que se quedó allí sola parada y desesperada.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer mayor continuidad hasta que finalmente terminaron por convertirse en lluvia. Esta vez, Sakura dejó en libertad sus lágrimas. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, haciendo un 'splash' sobre el suelo mojado. Su abatido y acongojado rostro y su doloroso lamento eran debilitados bajo los estruendosos truenos y la fuerte lluvia.

"Xiao Lang…" Murmuró antes de darle la bienvenida a la oscuridad que haría aplacar su dolor en el corazón.

_**Continuará……..**_

_**Nota de la autora:** Siiiiiiii! Hecho! Xiao Lang fue tan cruel, no creen? Mmm… bien, que piensan ustedes? Bien, aquí esta lo que tienen que hacer para la sorpresa. Quiero que ustedes me escriban en sus reviews, un consejo de amor o solamente un consejo que ustedes le darían a Xiao Lang. Ustedes saben, traten y hagan que él cambie su terquedad y le ayuden a admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos por Sakura. Los mejores tres consejos (a mi parecer) serán mencionados junto con la persona que los dio dentro de la historia. Los haré un personaje para el próximo capitulo._

_Todo depende de ustedes chicos si quieren unirse, la verdad espero que lo hagan (He he he he he…) JA!_

_**Nota de MoonHikaru:** ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……………….. (jeje ñ.ñU) esteeeeee hay alguien todavía por allí? Alguien que aún recuerde esta historia?_

_(MoonHikaru sale a ver y se sorprende pues……. Ermm pues aun hay lectores pero los pobres se encuentran dormidos y llenos de tela de arañas por todos lados esperando pacientemente por esta actualización)_

_LO SIENTO! DE VERDAD QUE LO SIENTO MUCHO! Créanme que sucedieron muchas cosas que estuvieron fuera de mi control y el hecho de que pasé por un SERIO período de depresión emocional que no pude evitar mi atraso, GOMMEN NASAI, MINNA-SAN! (MH hace repetidas reverencias)_

_Pero aquí me encuentro de nuevo, actualizando, y rezando por que este capítulo les guste a todos ustedes y que no los decepcione después de esta laaaaaaaaaarga ausencia ñ.ñ _

_Y bien que les pareció? Muy triste no, snif snif, para mi si lo fue (jeje) ¡) _

_Saben algo…, me gustaría mucho que participaran en la propuesta de Firesbreath de dar sus consejos; y aunque el siguiente capítulo ya esta escrito, esto es lo que les propongo: igual, traten y hagan que Xiao Pao cambie su terquedad y le ayuden a admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos. De todos los consejos yo escogeré los mejores tres y con el permiso de la autora cambiare los consejos originales y pondré los vuestros en su lugar. Que les parece? Se animan ha hacerlo? Espero que si :D_

_Antes de despedirme… quiero agradecerles a todos por seguir leyendo. _

_Gracias a: _**_Hikari-sys, _****_Lady Neomi, _****_Saori-Luna, _****_LulaBlack, _****_Luna310, _****_Naguchan_****_, Undine, millemiun, _****_Aiko-1993_**_ y a todos los que leen Wings of a Cherry Blossom_

_Matta ne!_

_MoonHikaru_


	16. La verdad detras de las paredes

_Notas de Lady AngelStrawberry: Aloha a todos! Ah los extrañé chicos. Ha sido un largo tiempo, ne? (Tomates vuelan por todas partes) Oopps, lamento taaaanto las dos cosas terribles que hice, chicos. Primero es por actualizar muy tarde. Mis razones son que las ideas para este capitulo estaban muy revueltas y no sabia cual debía ir primero. Después aparecieron de repente visitas inesperadas así que tuve que hacerla de anfitriona y finalmente la escuela, saben lo que significa, cierto? _

_Segundo es por no terminar la historia el mes pasado. Bueno, recuerdan cuando tome esas pequeñas vacaciones? Verán, mi mamá decidió extender nuestra estadía allí, por lo tanto no tuve la oportunidad de actualizar rápido, lo que causó que mi tiempo para escribir se atrasara. Espero que me perdonen. Por favor? Pwetty pwetty pwease? (Lady Firesbreath hace ojitos)_

**Wings of a Cherry Blossom**

Por: Lady AngelStrawberry

Traducción: MoonHikaru

**Capitulo 16: La verdad detrás de las Paredes**

"Dialogos"

_"Pensamientos"_

oOoOoOo

Un fuerte brazo se flexionaba mientras embestía y llevaba hacia delante aquella espada, logrando que su oponente cayera en su derrota.

"Levántate." Una fuerte y jadeante voz le ordenó a la vez que sus ojos fríos y carentes de emoción retaban a su oponente una vez más. El soldado tragó saliva cuando se levantaba con desesperación, ignorando el dolor y el sufrimiento proveniente del duro entrenamiento que su líder le infligía. El pobre soldado obedecía a lo que se le ordenaba y atacó una vez más. El sabía que Su majestad se encontraba de mal humor, o peor que eso, así que él haría cualquier cosa que le ordenaran para prevenir que el enojo de Su alteza cayera sobre sus delgados hombros.

"Ah!" Gritó el soldado del dolor cuando su espada salió volando, haciendo un "cling" cuando cayó en el arenoso piso. Se presionó la herida que tenía en el brazo con una de sus manos.

"Débil!" Su alteza gritó furioso. "Un pequeño corte y lloras como una niña. Levanta tu espada y pelea conmigo otra vez!"

El soldado asintió y tragó saliva, su mano temblaba por el miedo cuando levantó su espada del suelo.

"Fue suficiente, Xiao Lang." La voz de un hombre joven se escuchó.

Los fríos ojos de Su alteza vieron amenazadoramente al dueño de aquella voz. "Estas siendo impertinente, Eriol."

Eriol movió su cabeza. "Yo no, pero tú si."

Eriol agitó su mano, señal que le indicaba al soldado que podía retirarse. Sin embargo se mantuvo en su lugar y lo miró con inseguridad y miedo pues temía que Su majestad se enfadara si él llegaba a irse sin su directa autorización.

El ojiazul entendió el por qué de la vacilación del soldado, pero cuando el soldado le volvió a ver, Eriol le tranquilizó. El soldado suspiró de alivio y reverenció con gratitud al joven consejero marchándose inmediatamente, determinado a esconderse de Su majestad aun cuando cojeaba un poco.

"Me estas retando, Eriol?" Xiao Lang le demandó con dureza.

"No, Príncipe, te estaba ayudando." Eriol le contestó.

Xiao Lang envainó la espada en su lugar. "Ayudándome al detenerme de lo que hacia? Sabes bien cuanto valoro mi entrenamiento."

"Si, estoy consciente de ello. Sin embargo, lo que hacías era demasiado, especialmente a ese joven soldado."

El Príncipe gruñó de disgusto. "Eso no era nada en comparación a lo que yo realizo la mayor parte de mi tiempo."

"Pero él no es como tú."

"Si, no lo es, pero él y yo tenemos casi la misma responsabilidad. Le sirvo primero a mi pueblo y después a mi familia. Él le sirve primero a mi familia y a mí y después al pueblo. Ambos arriesgamos nuestras vidas por ellos, creo que es correcto que él entrene tan duro como hago yo."

Eriol sólo asintió. "Verdad, aun así tú posees un gran poder que nos afecta a todos."

"Eso es porque yo entreno duro todos los días y aquí estás interrumpiéndome. De igual manera que haces aquí?" Xiao Lang le preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la sombra de un árbol.

Antes de que Eriol caminara al lado de su amigo y príncipe, tomó la jarra de agua que traía un sirviente que por allí pasaba y se la dio a Xiao Lang.

"Sólo me gustaría saber que pasó."

El ambarino bebió toda el agua que se le dió. Le tomó una pequeñísima fracción de tiempo antes de que su sed se calmara. "No sé de que estás hablando."

"Has estado de un humor terrible desde anoche." El ojiazul le recordó. "Que pasó?"

"Nada. Ayer tan sólo fui a aplastar insectos."

Un seño fruncido tocó el calmado rostro de Eriol. "Aplastando insectos?"

"Sip." El Príncipe le contesto con simpleza, pero antes de que Eriol le cuestionara otra vez, fueron interrumpidos por la voz de una mujer.

"Li-kun, en dónde está ella?"

El ambarino sabía a quién se refería la chica. Se encogió de hombros y le dijo, "Como demonios voy a saber? No soy su guardian."

Eriol vio de Xiao Lang y a la enojada joven y de regreso a Xiao Lang.

"Mira, Daidouji, estás perdiendo tu tiempo aquí, sólo sigue corriendo como una pequeña niña y busca a tu amiga en otro lugar porque te aseguro, que aquí no está."

"Hump!" Tomoyo vió con fijeza al Príncipe antes de retirarse.

"Entonces de eso se trata todo, de Sakura-chan." Eriol dijo no preguntando sino afirmando. Una de sus negras cejas se arqueó.

Xiao Lang ignoró al futuro consejero y regresó a su entrenamiento.

_oOoOoOo_

_"De verdad me amas, Xiao Lang?" Una joven con el cabello de color castaño oscuro y de ojos negros le preguntó con dulzura. Vio al joven a través de sus pestañas. _

_El joven se movió para tomar la mano de la chica y sostenerla cariñosamente con la suya. Sus ambarinos ojos estaban llenos de amor y admiración. _

_"Sí, te amo, Arianne, y haría cualquier cosa por ti." Le aseguró como hacia con otras promesas las cuales eran cumplidas por deseo de su amada._

_"Entonces vamos a casarnos." Le dijo Arianne. Xiao Lang se sorprendió por un segundo y después regresó a la normalidad. Sabía que ella deseaba que se casaran al igual que él, pero no esperaba que quisiera casarse ahora._

_"Nos casaremos, pero no en este momento." Xiao Lang le contestó. _

_Arianne se giró a un lado para no ser vista por él. "Lo sabía! Tú no me amas de verdad." _

_"Arianne por favor, sabes que no podemos casarnos puesto que aun somos muy jóvenes. Tengo trece años y tu dieciséis. Aun cuando tu estas en edad para hacerlo, no podemos hacerlo. Yo aun tengo muchas cosas que aprender. Amor, por favor, te amo." Xiao Lang trató de retirar el sedoso cabello oscuro que cubría su rostro, pero Arianne se lo impidió._

_Del otro lado del velo que formaba su cabello, los ojos de Arianne se entrecerraron ante la respuesta del Príncipe. No esperaba que esa fuera su respuesta; Sin embargo, sabía que el príncipe heredero era muy correcto y serio con respecto a su responsabilidad y a su deber con su pueblo y su familia. Era esto, lo que más le aborrecía de él. ¿Cómo podría un hombre ser feliz siendo un esclavo para otras personas? Era rico y muy poderoso, no podría por al menos una vez ser egoísta y disfrutar de aquellos tesoros? Podría tener cualquier cosa si lo deseara, pero nooo.. él gasta su dinero comprando comida o juguetes o ropa para el desgraciado e inútil indigente. _

_Los ojos de Arianne brillaron un poco cuando unos pensamientos le hicieron recordar los días en que se sentía como si fuera la reina de Evitar. Una vez también fue una más del montón, pero una no muy común para el resto de las personas hambrientas patéticas y pobres. Era una soñadora, con metas. Haría cualquier cosa, lo que fuera con tal de ser incluida como una de las damas de clase alta. Se convirtió en una ladrona, una estafadora, una persona de corazón frío para todos incluyendo a su familia, e incluso una prostituta. Le importaba muy poco si caminaba sobre las vidas do otras personas. Sin embargo, al pasar de los meses nada cambiaba. Seguía siendo una pobre alma, pero un día la suerte estuvo de su lado. Un hombre vino a ella, un atractivo hombre con la oferta de su vida. Con esto, sabía que sus sueños pronto se cumplirían, pero la recompensa era mejor que antes. El premio era ser Reina de Evitar. _

_Arianne resbaló una de sus pálidas y delgadas manos hasta su rostro y pinchó su ojo derecho con una de sus bien pintada uñas. Para cuando volteó su cabeza para ver al joven Príncipe, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas._

_"Si de verdad me amas, entonces casémonos esta noche, pero si mientes en todas las promesas que me has hecho será mejor que terminemos esto ahora y no nos veamos más. Ya no te molestaré más con mi indeseable presencia." Le dijo en un tono de fingido dolor. Para agregarle más efectos, dejó caer una de sus falsas lágrimas por su pálida mejilla._

_Xiao Lang se tensó y su corazón latió con nerviosismo lo que causó que su agarre en la chica se intensificara. "No! Por favor, amor, no puedes hacer esto. No podría soportar que me dejaras y que no pudiera verte otra vez."_

_Arianne continuó con su acto. "Está claro que tu amor no es nada." Empujó a Xiao Lang lejos de ella, pero el príncipe no se movió. _

_"Adiós, Su alteza."_

_"No! Te lo juro. Eres mi vida. Nos casaremos. Esta noche." El príncipe sonrió un poco cuando su amada le abrazó con vehemencia._

_"Gracias, Gracias, Gracias! Te amo, Xiao Lang! Estoy tan feliz!"_

_"Yo también. Encontrémonos esta noche en el interior de la iglesia. Allí, tomaremos nuestros votos." El príncipe besó ligeramente la frente de Arianne y le sonrió._

_"Te dejaré por un instante, Arianne, tan sólo debo ocuparme de algo antes de nuestro momento." La sonriente Arianne asintió hasta que el príncipe desapareció. De la oscuridad, un par de manos resbalaron por la espalda de la chica y envolvieron su cintura. El par de manos la halaron hacia la oscuridad causando que ahogara un grito de la sorpresa. _

_Arianne sonrió con maldad y se relajó cuando supo a quien le pertenecían esas manos. _

_"Lo hiciste bien, mi pequeño gato." Dijo una voz de hombre al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el cuello de Arianne._

_La joven de cabello castaño oscuro gimió de placer. "Por supuesto, soy la mejor y única para mi Leon."_

_El hombre mordió duro el lóbulo de la oreja lo que causó otro gemido de la joven. "Muy bien."_

_"Te dije que podía hacerlo." Arianne ronroneó, lamiéndole el cuello al hombre como un gato._

_El hombre se rió. "Sí. Había dudado al principio, pero probaste que estaba equivocado."_

_"Lo que sea por ti, mi león. Esta todo listo para esta noche?"_

_"La jaula esta lista para nuestra pequeña presa."_

_"Bien entonces, que sugieres hacer hasta entonces?" Arianne se lamió seductoramente los labios._

_El hombre gruñó como respuesta y después atacó los labios de la chica con agresividad. Gemidos y gruñidos se podían escuchar en cuanto los dos amantes fueron tragados por la oscuridad._

_"Te das cuenta de lo que piensas hacer?" un joven de cabellera entre negra y azul le preguntaba por la quinta vez mientras veía a su amigo caminar de un lado a otro por la alcoba real._

_"Eriol, podrías dejar de preguntarme eso una y otra vez? Es irritante." El joven principe Xiao Lang dijo exasperado. Sus manos se encontraban muy ocupadas arreglando su vestimenta._

_"No estás listo para esto." Un joven Eriol dijo, pero mas como un consejo._

_"Sí, lo estoy." El joven príncipe le contestó con necedad. _

_"La pareja real esta en contra." El joven Eriol le recordó con un suspiro._

_"No importa. La amo y ella me ama. Ahora deja de molestarme." Un joven Xiao Lang dijo con frustración y agitación antes de dejar atrás a su amigo para encontrarse con la chica que amaba._

_"Sólo saldrás lastimado." El futuro consejero dijo al aire._

_Iglesia…_

_'Estoy listo para esto?'_

_'Estoy haciendo lo correcto?'_

_"Sí, maldición! Lo estoy. Estupido Eriol! Argh! La amo y ella me ama. Lo que estamos a punto hacer es lo único correcto." Xiao Lang respondió las preguntas que su molesta mente le conjuró, aunque parecía como si tratara de tranquilizar a Eriol, pero más que todo a si mismo._

_La mano del joven príncipe estuvo a punto de tocar la manija de la puerta cuando voces en el interior llamaron su atención. Reconoció con rapidez la voz de una mujer. _

_'Arianne, pero con quién hablará? Un hombre?'_

_Xiao Lang se acercó más y colocó su oreja sobre la puerta. No sabía por qué estaba espiando a su 'prometida' y por qué tenía ese mal presentimiento, pero no se detuvo de moverse a otro sitio para poder escuchar mejor a lo que estaban hablando._

_"De verdad tengo que pasar por toda esta basura?" El ambarino escuchó claramente la voz Arianne llena de fastidio y un gruñido que lo acompañaba._

_"Ya sabes que para ser Reina debes casarte con el heredero." Dijo la voz del hombre la cual era irreconocible para el joven príncipe._

_"Aunque me case con él esta noche sigo sin ser la reina a menos que Lang-sama y Yelan-sama mueran."_

_"Eso se puede arreglar."_

_Afuera de la iglesia el joven ambarino dio un grito ahogado de sorpresa y asombro. No podía haber oído aquello. Xiao Lang movió su cabeza en negándolo. No, esa no era la voz de Arianne. No podía ser, pero ellos hablaban del matrimonio de esta noche. Tal vez alguien estaba planeando algo en contra de su boda con Arianne. O tal vez ella estaba siendo forzada a decir esas palabras… Pero como podrían saber que él los escuchaba?_

_Xiao Lang vio a su alrededor, pero no pudo ver a nadie. Acaso era posible que se tratara de la voz de Arianne? Y quién era el sujeto con el que hablaba? Xiao Lang lo negó otra vez. Era una tontería. Pierdo mi tiempo tratando de entender esto. Una vez que termine con esto, todo se aclarará. Con esa decisión, el joven príncipe alcanzó la manija, la movió a un lado, y empujó la masiva puerta de la iglesia. _

_"Y qué se supone que significa eso?"_

_Los amantes miraron al Principe, la sorpresa y el asombro eran visibles en sus rostros. _

_"X-Xiao Lang!" Arianne tartamudeó._

_"No has contestado a mi pregunta." El joven heredero ignoró a la chica mientras que sus duros ojos ámbar estaban sobre el hombre._

_El sujeto hizo una reverencia. "Sólo estábamos hablando de los preparativos para la boda, Su alteza." _

_EL joven Xiao Lang arqueó una de sus castañas cejas a su prometida. "En serio?"_

_"S-Sí." Arianne aclaró su garganta, tragándose su nerviosismo antes de continuar. "Le pedí su ayuda. Quería que nuestra noche fuera espacial. Una noche que podamos recordar por el resto de nuestras vidas."_

_Arianne se le acercó y le sostuvo uno de sus brazos. Pudo sentir que se tensaba cuando lo tocaba y sabía que no estaba del todo convencido. Tenía que hacer algo. Y rápido._

_"Xiao Lang." Ella ronroneó y se le acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Sin embargo, el joven príncipe movió su cabeza causando que sus labios terminaran en otro lado._

_"Quién eres?" El ambarino le preguntó seriamente al hombre. Se sentía mal. No le agradaba lo que sentía de aquel hombre con el que Arianne hablaba. Muchas preguntas acudieron a su mente. _

_'Podría ser que sea el antiguo amor de Arianne? Si es así, entonces podría ser aún su amante?' _

_'No! Yo soy su único amante.'_

_'Pero que pasa si me esta engañando?'_

_Xiao Lang agitó su cabeza mentalmente. _

_'No, es imposible…. O si?'_

_"Me llaman Leon, mi Príncipe." Los ojos ámbares se entrecerraron sobre el sujeto tan pronto escuchó el siseo en las palabras cuando llegó a 'mi príncipe'._

_"Soy Le vernitiano, pero crecí aquí en Evitar."_

_"Qué asunto tienes aquí con mi 'prometida'?" _

_Leon vio a la joven con una débil sonrisa en su rostro._

_"La visitaba y entonces ella me contó acerca de su boda, Su alteza."_

_"Visitándola en mitad de la noche? Debe extrañar mucho a mi prometida que no pudo esperar hasta mañana." Xiao Lang dijo sarcásticamente._

_"Xiao Lang—" La joven comenzaba a hablar, pero Xiao Lang la detuvo cuando tomó la mano se ella con tanta fuerza ocasionándole dolor, diciéndole de esa forma que no interfiriera. Arianne empezó a sentirse mal. Sabía que algo iría mal. Miró a Leon y un escalofrío paso por su columna._

_Leon sonrió, una fría sonrisa. _

_"Ah, el sacerdote ya está aquí, empecemos la ceremonia le parece, Su alteza?"_

_"Crees que me casare con Arianne sabiendo que aún tiene un amante y que ese amante planea algo en mi contra?" Xiao Lang le preguntó. No lo pudo evitar, debía poner a prueba aquella sospecha que le molestaba. Si no lo hacía, solo interferiría y seguramente arruinaría su matrimonio con ella por tener dudas de su fidelidad y lealtad hacia él._

_Leon se rió con fuerza, un sonido de burla entro por los oídos del príncipe. Su corazón latía de dolor en su pecho._

_"No es tan estúpido como pensé que era, Su alteza. No debí haberlo subestimado."_

_"Leon!" Arianne le llamó. Esto no podía esta pasando, sus sueños… Si Leon revelaba sus intenciones estaba segura que Xiao Lang ya no se casaría con ella. No podría ser Reina. No!_

_"Xiao Lang, querido, olvidémonos de él. Tenemos votos que dar. Vamos, el sacerdote espera." Arianne trató de halarlo, pero el joven heredero estaba firme como una piedra._

_"Suéltame." Le dijo Xiao Lang con una voz fría._

_"Pero Xiao Lang querido—"_

_"Soltarás mi brazo si no quieres que tu bonita cara se lastime." La chica estaba impactada. Dio un paso hacia atrás al oír la amenaza y se giro hacia Leon, su rostro estaba lleno de furia._

_"Idiota! Mira lo que has hecho! Has arruinado todo!"_

_Leon la tomó del brazo causando que se quejara y gritara del dolor._

_"Tú. No volverás a hablarme de esa manera."_

_"Déjala ir." Xiao Lang le dijo._

_Arianne regresó con el príncipe con su perfecta expresión de doncella en desgracia._

_"Xiao Lang, mi amor, ayúdame por favor. Yo no lo hice. Él me forzó a traicionarte. Amenazó con matarme." Le dijo, pero no hizo efecto al príncipe. Xiao Lang estaba furioso, más que furioso. Su fría expresión y altivo porte fue suficiente. Los ojos ámbar del joven Príncipe eran fríos y sin emoción._

_"Me traicionaste y me engañaste."_

_La joven de cabello castaño oscuro estuvo a punto de abrir su boca pero Leon contestó primero._

_"Sí. Es una gran actriz, no cree? Actuó muy bien. Es mi pequeño gato." Leon dijo con satisfacción, acariciando la castaña cabellera como si acariciara a un gato._

_Xiao Lang ya no sabía que sentía, pero entendía que lo que sentía era dolor. El dolor de un corazón siendo partido en pedazos por la mujer que amas._

_"Suficiente plática. Vete o haré que te saquen del palacio."_

_Leon movió su cabeza. "Tsk tsk eso no es posible, vuestra gracia, sabe tenemos un asunto muy importante que debemos atender."_

_"Lo que sea hazlo y vete. No quiero ver tu horrible rostro."_

_Leon sonrió maliciosamente y, misteriosamente. "Oh, sus deseos son ordenes." Leon levantó su mano he hizo un sonido con sus dedos. Segundos después, el sonido de pasos corriendo y de armas rodeo todo el cuarto; incluso el sacerdote se quitó su traje blanco revelando una espada debajo. _

_El joven Príncipe fue tomado por sorpresa, pero no lo demostro. Tampoco perdió su tiempo y se abalanzó sobre un sonriente Leon._

"Li-kun… Li-kun!" Lo llamó la voz de una joven.

"Qué?" El castaño gritó. Su grito no era porque alguien lo llamara una y otra vez. De hecho, estaba agradecido por la distracción. Su grito era de molestia y enfado que sentía hacia el mismo y a su pasado que tajo de vuelta el dolor rezagado que aun existía en su corazón. Miro a la furiosa joven pelinegra frente a él.

"Dónde está?" Tomoyo le preguntó de nuevo.

El príncipe dejó salir la frustración en un suspiro y discutió con impaciencia. "Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no se en dónde demonios de encuentra ella."

(_**N/A**: Siento el lenguaje chicos, pero esa necesario, además no creo que haya un chico que no haya dicho una mala palabra en toda su vida.)_

"No llegó a desayunar." Le informó Tomoyo, pero el ambarino ya lo sabía tan sólo no dejo que nadie lo notara.

"Aparecerá tan pronto le de hambre." Xiao Lang le contestó, no muy galante.

"Ni siquiera estas preocupado?" Le preguntó, pero el castaño sólo se encogió de hombros del tipo no-me-importa.

"Qué le hiciste?" Tomoyo estaba molesta, pero ahora se estaba enfadando. No sabía en donde estaba su mejor amiga.

"No es de tu maldita incumbencia." Le contestó con un frío tono.

"Lo que fuera que hayas hecho, hizo que desapareciera en el aire."

Esto llamó la atención del Príncipe. "A que te refieres?"

"No puedo encontrarla por ningún lado."

"Ya la buscaste en su habitación?" Tomoyo asintió.

"Los Jardines?" Otro cabeceo.

"Las Cocinas?" Otro cabeceo.

"El Salón Verde?" Otro cabeceo.

"El Salón Amarillo?"

"Ya revisé todos los salones del arco iris." Dijo Tomoyo para salvar tiempo.

"Que hay acerca del patio?" Otro cabeceo.

"La Biblioteca?" Un cabeceo detrás de otro hasta que el Príncipe terminó de enumerar todas las partes del Palacio.

"Le he preguntado a todos, pero nadie la ha visto." El miedo se apoderó del corazón del ambarino. Sabía que algo andaba mal y temía que fuera toda su culpa.

En algún otro lugar…

Una mano llevo la copa a sus maliciosos y sonrientes labios y bebió su contenido dulce.

"Al fin eres mía…"

_**Continuara……**_

_**Nota de Autora:** Yey! Al fin, terminé este capitulo. Otra vez, lo siento mucho chicos, que esta capitulo sea mi oferta de paz para ustedes. Les prometo actualizar tan pronto pueda. Cuéntenme que piensan del capitulo, de acuerdo? JA NE!_

_**Notas de MoonHikaru**: eeeeto…… ñ.ñ ….. perdón! En serio, lo siento mucho! No debería hacerme de la costumbre actualizar taaaan tarde pero se me han juntado muchas cosas, en especial cuando recientemente soy parte del staff de un fansub. :P_

_Pero volviendo al capitulo… que les pareció? Pobre de nuestro querido Shao-kun tuvo que fijarse en esa bruja de Arianne -- …Y Sakurita en dónde estará? Quién será el personaje misterioso?_

_Uuuyyy muchas preguntas.. XDD ¿Ustedes que opinan?_

_Muchas gracias a aquellos que dieron sus consejos, debo decir que fueron muy buenos y aun no logro decidirme, pero no desesperen ya llegará esa parte. ;) _

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Nos vemos!_

_MH. :3_

_PD: No se si lo notaron…. Pero Lady Firesbreath decidió cambiar de nick, así que de ahora en adelante será Lady AngelStrawberry._


	17. Damisela en Peligro

_**NT**__: Cielos, esta vez si que no tengo perdón y probablemente ya nadie lea esto. De verdad siento mucho el haberme ausentado y por haber retrasado esta historia por tanto tiempo. Se que no tengo excusa pero les diré los motivos más fuertes por lo cual sucedió esto. _

_Verán, la cuenta de la autora original de este fic fue borrada de y por tanto la base que tomaba para traducir, aunque actualmente la esta subiendo de nuevo. Mi lap murió, no una sino dos veces y lamentablemente la primera vez perdí todos mis archivos y la segunda vez se murió permanentemente y ahora me encuentro sin compu hasta que pueda pagar una nueva lo cual está difícil (ya vieron los precios O.O) jeje '( _

_Lo bueno es que hacía años que había guardado un backup de esta historia, lo malo es que me costó encontrarlo u.u En fin, dejaré el bla bla para que disfruten del cap. ) _

_**NA**__: ¡Muy bien! Si tienen alguna pregunta, siéntanse libres de preguntarme porque sus preguntas son importantes para mua. De cualquier forma, no los detendré un minuto más así que disfruten leyendo mi hermoso fic (He he he…)._

_**Wings of a Cherry Blossom**_

Por: _AngelStrawberry_

Tradu: _Mua_

**Capítulo 17: Damisela en Peligro**

**oOo**

"¡¿A qué te refieres con que no sabes?!" Gritó el Príncipe Xiao Lang.

Tomoyo frunció el seño ante el tono del príncipe, en las últimas semanas había estado conviviendo con ellos así que ya estaba acostumbrada a su actitud fría y a todo lo demás. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que debía tolerar su arrogante personalidad.

'Paciencia, Tomoyo, paciencia. Piensa en Sakura-chan y no en ti.' Tomoyo se repetía en su cabeza.

"Significa que Yo. No. Sé. Debería ser yo quién te preguntara eso y no al contrario." Dijo pacientemente.

"¿En dónde podría estar?" Xiao Lang murmuró para sí mismo, pero Tomoyo pudo escucharlo.

La joven negó con la cabeza y añadió, "Nadie sabe. Nadie la ha visto. Estoy preocupada, Li-kun."

Él se encontraba igual…

'¡Maldición! ¿En dónde estás, Sakura?' Xiao Lang pensó. El príncipe dio grandes zancadas hacia la pared más cercana y haló de la cuerda dorada que allí había. Después de unos segundos, un sirviente ingresó, inclinándose en respeto ante el príncipe y su acompañante.

"¿Si, Príncipe?" Preguntó el sirviente.

"Dile a mi familia y a Eriol que deseo hablar con ellos inmediatamente, pero antes, muéstrale a Daidouji-hime la Habitación Roja." El Príncipe ordenó y después dirigiéndose a Tomoyo dijo,

"Ve con él. Primero hay cosas que quiero confirmar." Y sin decir nada más se marchó.

_--HABITACIONES REALES--_

"¿La Habitación Roja?"

"Si, Su Alteza." La Reina Yelan no se sorprendió cuando el sirviente, enviado por Xiao Lang, pidió hablar con ella pero lo que llamó su atención fue que le informara que también toda la familia al igual que Eriol fueran requeridos. Además, lo que fuera a decirse sería en la Habitación Roja.

"¿Es todo?"

"Si, Su Alteza."

"Puedes retirarte." El sirviente se inclinó y se marchó.

En la Habitación Roja… era la única habitación que preocupaba a la familia. En ella se llevaban a cabo hechos importantes que involucraban a la familia y al reino. También significaba que algo andaba mal. Sólo aquella habitación causaba malestar a la familia real.

La Reina Yelan se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió al salón.

_--HABITACIÓN ROJA--_

Tomoyo se acomodó en su lugar. La familia real de Evitar ingresó en silencio al salón y así permaneció. Era como si alguien hubiese muerto y la pena fuera demasiada. La tensión en el aire era tan densa que pensó que estallaría y saldría corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Bueno, la habitación si hacía alarde a su nombre. Cuando caminaba, algunos sirvientes murmuraban algo como 'Van al Refugio de Satanás'. El Refugio de Satanás… sip, se sentía como si estuvieran en el infierno a excepción de que no estaba caliente.

Tomoyo miró alrededor de la habitación y todo lo que vio era rojo. Sofás aterciopelados de color rojo; Almohadones rojos de seda; Cortinas rojas; Alfombras rojas; Rosas rojas; El mobiliario era de madera pero barnizados a tal punto que parecían casi rojos. Tomoyo tembló y después sintió que una mano cubría la suya. Girando su cabeza a un lado pudo ver a Eriol sonriendo. Ella regresó la sonrisa en apreciación por consolarle, pero aquella habitación estaba asustándola. Si Sakura estuviera aquí, seguramente sentiría lo mismo o algo peor… Sakura…

"¡¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí sentados a mirarnos cómo nos hacemos viejos o qué?!" Finalmente se atrevió a decir Tomoyo casi gritando su frustración.

"¿Qué pasa, Xiao Lang?" Yelan preguntó a su hijo quién estaba parado cerca de la gran ventana, mirando al vacío.

Xiao Lang se giró, su rostro era serio y sin emociones como siempre, pero todos dentro de la habitación vieron diferentes inquietudes en sus ojos ámbar.

"Los convoqué aquí porque Sakura está desaparecida."

"¿Qué?" Las hermanas de Xiao Lang gritaron de la sorpresa y los ojos de la Reina Yelan se abrieron más de lo normal. Todos estaban sorprendidos a excepción de Eriol quién aún estaba en silencio y se le veía calmado como siempre.

"¿Estás seguro?"

Xiao Lang asintió. "Si, madre."

"¿Cómo pudo suceder?"

Xiao Lang no habló por casi un minuto completo pues la respuesta a la pregunta de su madre era que la culpa era suya. Estaba seguro de que él había sido el último que había estado con Sakura antes de que desapareciera y la culpa y las preocupaciones se estaban comiendo su corazón.

El Príncipe aclaró su garganta antes de hablar de nuevo. "He hablado con los guardias que cuidan las puertas del Reino y les pregunté algunas cosas. Agregué los hechos que me proporcionó Tomoyo y todo concuerda. Sakura ya no se encuentra dentro de los muros de Evitar."

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo?" Tomoyo preguntó. Estaba asustada. ¿Cómo era posible que ya no estuviera dentro de los muros de Evitar?

Xiao Lang negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Fue a sentarse en un soba de una pieza de color rojo. "No lo sé. Les pregunté a los guardias quién había salido y quién parecía sospechoso en el momento en que desapareció. Ellos no parecieron notar nada diferente, pero una niña que vende flores me dijo que vio a un grupo de sacerdotes saliendo del perímetro. Se había acercado a ellos para pedir su bendición pero ellos la ignoraron diciendo que tenían a un hermano enfermo y que necesitaban llevarlo a la frontera."

Eriol frunció el seño y preguntó, "¿No creerás…?"

Xiao Lang asintió. "Si."

Las mujeres miraron al príncipe y a Eriol y de regreso al príncipe, la confusión estaba escrita en sus hermosos rostros.

"Bueno, ¿qué pasa?" Xeifa preguntó impaciente.

"Sakura fue secuestrada." Eriol contestó. Unos cuantos gritos ahogados llenaron el salón.

"¡No!" Tomoyo exclamó. "No puede…"

"¿Pero cómo fue que la secuestraron? Estaba dentro del palacio." Dijo la Reina Yelan sorprendida.

"Eso ahora no es importante, madre. Primero debemos rescatar a Sakura."

"Si, por supuesto, debemos hacerlo. Esto no es bueno. Si algo le llegase a pasar…" La reina dejó que las palabras cayeran. Todos sabían lo que pasaría, otra guerra iniciaría lo que significaría que muchas vidas se perderían.

"¡C-Cómo pudiste Li! ¡Dejaste que se la llevaran!" Tomoyo lloraba, lágrimas salían de sus hermosos, tristes y temerosos ojos. Eriol la consolaba al rodearla con sus brazos, acunándola suavemente.

Los ojos del príncipe se ensombrecieron pues realmente era su culpa. Si no la hubiera dejado… Podía escuchar a su madre hablar algo acerca de "Salvarla por el bien de nuestro reino." Pero él eso le importaba muy poco; lo único por lo que se preocupaba era traer a Sakura de vuelta… A él…

_--DESIERTO DE EVITAR: EN EL NORTE--_

Gemía suavemente mientras despertaba. Podía escuchar una voz que le hablaba, pero no podía entender lo que esa persona le decía pues su mente aún estaba nublada por el sueño y un fuerte dolor de cabeza pulsaba en su cabeza.

"Despierta ya, mi pequeño pajarito."

Sakura gimió de nuevo por el dolor, sus ojos parpadeaban al intentar abrirlos, revelando sus hermosos ojos esmeralda.

"Ah, me alegro de que despiertes. He sido muy paciente, pero me vi tentado a tirarte encima un balde de agua. Sin embargo, resistí la tentación ya que no quería que mi dulce pajarito se mojara y temblara del frío." Dijo la voz. Los labios de la persona que hablaba se curvaron en una malvada sonrisa, revelando unos torcidos dientes amarillos.

"Pero pensándolo bien, siempre podría calentarte." Una lengua demasiado húmeda por la saliva apareció, lamiendo los gruesos labios mientras hacía un sonido como si sorbiera algo.

"¿Quién…?" Sakura abrió su boca, pero las palabras salían como un chillido. Trató de tragar su propia saliva para humedecer su adolorida garganta, pero era inútil. Tenía sed y estaba adolorida. Sakura trató de moverse pero descubrió que no podía. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que sus muñecas estaban atadas contra la cama al igual que sus tobillos.

Sakura gimió de nuevo por la incomodidad.

"Shh… No te muevas demasiado, mi pequeño parajito o de lo contrario te harás daño. No me agrada atarte como a una presa lista a morir, pero no me dejas alternativa. La última vez que nos vimos fue muy… ah… debería decir, muy incómodo para mí."

'¿De qué está hablando? ¿Visto? ¿Qué?' La joven de cabello castaño pensó confundida. Trataba de entender las palabras que oía, pero su nublada mente interfería al procesar sus recuerdos.

El hombre se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la cama, contoneándose como un tronco delgado ante ella.

"Me encuentro profundamente herido." Los ojos del hombre se entrecerraron mientras la miraba. "Me decepciona, mi pajarito. ¡No sólo me avergüenza, me toma como un tonto sino que también ha olvidado recordar a su prometido!"

"¿Prometido?" Sakura murmuró. No podía recordar que estuviera comprometida o que tuviera a alguien. Sus ojos esmeralda estudiaban al hombre que se movía a su lado. Su rostro estaba un poco borroso debido a la poca luz que había en el interior del cuarto o ¿era una tienda?. Qué importaba, sin embargo aún podía reconocer algo del hombre. Sabía que lo había visto antes.

Los rasgos físicos del hombre no eran muy agradables excepto por su altura. La frente del hombre era muy grande haciéndolo parecer un doble de Frankenstein. Sus grandes ojos eran oscuros; su nariz plana y gorda, mientras que sus labios eran gruesos. Sakura tembló del disgusto al recordar lo que había detrás de aquellos gruesos labios. Su cuerpo estaba un poco borroso. Sospechaba que la carne de su pecho no era por un arduo ejercicio, sino por comer. También sabía que sus sospechas eran sin duda un hecho pues la evidencia se encontraba en su enorme estómago.

'El hombre no es nada en comparación con el físico de Xiao Pao.' Sakura pensó complaciente. Sin embargo, la sensación pronto desapareció cuando cierto recuerdo la lleno de dolor y su corazón se partía una vez más.

'No te amo… Nunca te amaré… Me desagradas…' esas fueron sus palabras las cuales seguían retumbando en su mente.

¡CRASH!

El cuerpo de Sakura brincó, asustada por el sonido que hizo un vaso al quebrarse en el suelo, lo que provocó que su mente regresara a la realidad. Giró su cabeza a un lado y vio al hombre jadear. Sus ojos estaban llenos de una inconfundible furia que se dirigía a ella.

Sakura tragó saliva. Podía sentir su pulso aumentar de ritmo. Estaba asustada.

"Nunca." Gritó. Su tono era duro y lleno de furia. "¡Nunca vuelvas a ignorarme!"

Sakura se tensó, sus ojos esmeralda se agrandaron mientras el hombre desaparecía la distancia entre ellos.

_--PALACIO REAL DE EVITAR: HABITACIÓN AZUL--_

"¿Cuál es el plan?" Eriol preguntó. Sus facciones estaban tranquilas pero la seriedad debido a la situación podía verse en sus ojos y en el tono de su voz. Después de la reunión en la Habitación Roja, Xiao Lang le ordenó a Eriol que fuera con él. Eriol sabía que discutirían la forma de rescatar a la Princesa Sakura Kinomoto.

El Príncipe de Evitar estaba sentado en una silla simple, su atención se encontraba en la ventana que mostraba los jardines del palacio. Su mirada ambarina estaba fija en los árboles de cerezo. El árbol en dónde había herido a la única mujer que realmente amaba. Si, amor. Amaba a Sakura desde el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron. Cuando tuvo los mismos sentimientos de antes, recuerdos dolorosos regresaron como una fuerte ola causando que retirara y negara los sentimiento que crecían en su corazón.

"La salvaremos." Contestó con simpleza pero las palabras significaban mucho.

Eriol asintió. "Les diré a los guarias que se preparen."

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Eriol dio permiso para que la persona entrara y la puerta se abrió. Un sirviente entró y se inclinó.

"El Comandante está aquí para verle, Su Alteza." Dijo el sirviente.

"Déjalo pasar." Xiao Lang le ordenó.

El sirviente se inclinó y un jadeante comandante entró en el salón saludando antes de acercarse a su líder.

"Dime." El príncipe le preguntó seriamente.

"Un grupo de gente está acampando en la parte norte de Evitar, Su Alteza." El comandante reportó. Su respiración era agitada debido a carrera que hizo para llegar con su líder.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Si, Su Alteza. Nuestros espías vieron armas en sus tiendas y una bandera amarilla con un tigre se encontraba en el tope de las tiendas."

"Una bandera amarilla con un tigre." Eriol frunció el seño por un momento y regresó su mirada al príncipe. Sus ojos se encontraron en una comunicación silenciosa.

Xiao Lang asintió y regresó su atención al soldado. "Elige cuarenta de tus hombres más confiables y ordénales que se preparen porque dentro de una hora partiremos."

El comandante saludo a su líder y se retiró del salón. Tan pronto la puerta se cerró, Eriol empezó a hablar.

"¿Qué hace Hino aquí?"

El príncipe se levanto y caminó hacia la mesa en dónde había un mapa grabado de Evitar.

"No tengo idea, pero tengo la sensación de que ellos la tienen." Dijo Xiao Lang con voz dura. "Nos marcharemos ahora, cuando lleguemos allí esperaremos. Envía a una persona a su suministro de comida y que vierta una buena cantidad de poción para dormir. Cuando esté hecho, procederemos."

"Si, Su Alteza." Dijo Eriol.

El Príncipe de Evitar miró el mapa mientras sus dedos tocaban la parte desierta al norte del Evitar. Sólo un pensamiento estaba en su mente.

'Te salvaré, Sakura.'

_--Desierto--_

"¿Q-Qué planeas hacer conmigo?" preguntó Sakura con voz áspera.

El hombre rió sarcásticamente. "¿Hacerte? Querida, mi paciencia se está acabando con tu actuación."

"¿Qué actuación?"

"Muy bien, lo haremos a tu modo. Lo que planeo hacer es convertirte en mi esposa."

Sakura ahogó un grito de la sorpresa. "¿Esposa? ¡No seré tu esposa!"

"Creo que no tienes alternativa, mi pequeño parajito. ¡Suficiente de esto! Tú serás mía incluso si tengo que tomarte ahora."

El temor de Sakura aumentó, la amenaza obviamente clara para ella. "N-No te atreverías."

El hombre sonrió ante su miedo. "Oh, claro que si."

"No." Sakura murmuró, moviendo su cabeza. Trató de halar sus brazos y piernas de las cuerdas que la detenían, pero sin resultado.

El hombre movió una pierna sobre la cama.

"No tiene caso que hagas eso querida. Sólo te lastimarás más, especialmente cuando no quiero que esta piel tan lisa como la perla se estropee." Mientras decía esto, deslizaba el dorso de su mano por el brazo de la chica.

Sakura brincó ante su caricia. La habitación estaba silenciosa, sin luz alguna pero ella sabía quién era el hombre. Sólo un hombre podría tener torcidos dientes amarillos y oler a pescado muerto. Sólo había un hombre tan obsesionado con tenerla como esposa y ese hombre era la razón por la cual huyó.

El Príncipe Ryu.

El Príncipe Ryu movió su otra pierna hacia la cama y se subió a ella. Se colocó a horcajadas con cada pierna al lado de los muslos de la chica y sus manos sobre su cabeza. Su sonrisa se amplió.

Los ojos esmeraldas mostraron un intenso miedo al tiempo que su cuerpo temblaba. Aquellos mismos ojos se cerraron cuando el Príncipe Ryu se acercó y lamió su cuello.

"¡Noooo!"

Campamento Dragón…

"¿Qué pasa, Xiao Lang?" Eriol le preguntó cuando su amigo tiró la taza y se levantó abruptamente.

Xiao Lang caminó hacia la abertura de la tienda.

"Sakura." El príncipe murmuró y regresó su atención a su amigo con seriedad en el rostro.

"Se escucha la señal. Vamos."

Eriol no tuvo que preguntar, pero asintió mientras seguía a su Príncipe hacia los caballos que allí aguardaban.

Campamento Hino…

El Príncipe Ryu lamió sus gruesos labios y dijo, "Justo lo que pensé, sabes tan bien como te ves, pero veamos si el resto de ti es tan bueno o incluso mejor."

"¡Detente!" Sakura suplicó, las lágrimas empezaron a aparecer en sus ojos.

El hombre se rió ante el placer del miedo que le proporcionaba a ella y el deseo lo consumía. El príncipe colocó sus manos sobre la ropa de Sakura y con un fuerte jalón, la tela se desgarró.

"¡Detente! Por favor detente." Sakura continuaba suplicando, pero el deseo del hombre sólo aumentaba.

"Perfecto." El príncipe murmuró mientras sus ojos devoraban lo tenían en frente.

"¡Que alguien me ayude!" Sakura forcejeaba como gato torturado. Sus muñecas sangraban y sus tobillos mostraban la brutalidad de su captor y lo mucho que luchaba.

"No hay nadie que pueda ayudarte." Dijo mientras apretaba uno se sus pechos.

Sakura cerró sus ojos. No podía soportar mirar a lo que él le hacía. Sus lágrimas rodaban por su rostro mientras pequeñas porciones de esperanza desaparecía de su mente, pero su corazón llamaba…

'Xiao Lang… Ayúdame…'

Deseaba vomitar. El malestar subía por su garganta en repugnancia a lo que estaba sintiendo. Continuaba suplicando, pero las palabras no eran escuchadas. En minutos que parecieron eternos, sintió que aquel peso ya no la aplastaba ni estaba sobre ella y aullido de dolor la alertó, atreviéndose finalmente a abrir sus ojos.

"Xiao Lang." Se atragantó. Las lágrimas en sus ojos ya no sólo eran de miedo sino también de alivio y felicidad. Allí al pie de la cama se encontraba el Príncipe de Evitar, una de sus manos empuñaba su espada mientras la filosa punta se encontraba en el cuello del Príncipe Ryu, su otra mano estaba hecha un puño.

El Príncipe Xiao Lang gruñó y sus resplandecientes ojos ámbar atravesaban al hombre tirado en el piso. Una furia animal dentro de él deseaba mutilar a quién se atreviera a tomar lo que no era suyo. Cuando escuchó que una voz familiar decía su nombre, volteó a ver y vio a la mujer que amaba atada como presa a punto de morir. Sus ojos se ablandaron y miraba cálidamente a la mujer que tenía su corazón. Xiao Lang dejó inconsciente a Ryu y caminó hacia su flor de cerezo. Su enfado aún estaba presente cuando la vio hacer un gesto de dolor mientras la desataba.

"Xiao Lang." Murmuró, una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus lastimados labios.

Xiao Lang le sonrió y con la palma de su mano acarició amorosa y consoladoramente sus mejillas retirando de ellas las lágrimas.

"Shh… Ahora estás a salvo. Te llevaremos a casa." El príncipe tomó el abrigo corto que llevaba y con ello vistió a Sakura. También agarró la capa que estaba en un baúl de madera y se lo colocó.

"Me siento caliente. Muy caliente. No puedo moverme." Respiraba y jadeaba lentamente.

Xiao Lang frunció el seño ante esto, así que se acercó y con su mano tocó su frente.

"Oh maldición." Maldijo cuando sintió que ardía en fiebre. Rápidamente la cargo entre sus brazos y de modo tranquilizador le dijo, "No te preocupes, Sakura, te llevaremos pronto a casa."

"¿Voy a morir?" su murmullo era casi imperceptible, pero el príncipe había captado cada palabra.

"¡No, maldita sea!" El miedo desgarraba su corazón lo que provocaba que su tono fuera áspero, duro y frío.

"Lo siento, logré que te enfadaras de nuevo."

"No, no, no estoy enfadado. Descansa ahora y una vez que despiertes, estaremos en casa."

"Sabía que vendrías. Sabía que me salvarías." Las palabras de Sakura vacilaban cuando la fiebre la llevó a la inconsciencia.

El príncipe montó su caballo llevando a Sakura acunada y segura entre sus brazos.

"Resiste, Sakura, te salvé y no pienso perderte de nuevo, amor mío." Juró mientras ordenaba a su caballo a ir más rápido.

**Continuará…**

_**Notas mías:** Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y no los haya decepcionado. Prometo que trataré de no volverme a retrasar tanto tiempo. En fin espero saber su opinión. Que estén bien._

_**Nota de Autora:** ¿Preguntas? ¿Sugerencias? ¡No duden en escribirme! Recuerden…._

_El botón del review está justo abajo._

I

I

\/


	18. La llave que cierra el pasado

_**Saludos de AngelStrawberry**__: ¡Konnichiwa minna-chan! ¿Cómo están todos el día de hoy? ¡Espero que todos lo estén pasando de lo mejor! Porque créanme que yo no. LOL. Nah, acabo de asistir a un baile de universitarios. De cualquier forma, me gustaría agradecerles por sus reviews, especialmente aquellos que participaron en mi "sorpresa". Pensaron que me había olvidado de eso, ¿eh? Pues, no. A decir verdad, esperaba a que este capítulo saliera para usar los consejos que me dieron. Desafortunadamente, elegí dos consejos en lugar de tres. Además, las personas cuyos consejos utilice, seran personajes de este capítulo. (esto aplica a versión original)_

_**Saludos de MoonHikaru:**__ Hola, hola a todos. Pido mil disculpas por el gran retraso. Créanme que hay cosas de las que no tengo control. Sin embargo para aquellos que aun continúan leyendo esta historia y la hayan puesto el "Alerta o Favoritos", muchísimas gracias. :) _

_Este capítulo va dedicado a __**serenity-princess, Angel of the watery, aome, Paola, Hikary-sys, Aiko-1993, Naguchan **__y a todos los lectores. Muchas gracias a todos._

¡Disfruten la lectura!

"" diálogos

'' pensamientos.

**Wings of a Cherry Blossom**

Por: _Lady AngelStrawberry_

Traducción: _MoonHikaru_

Capítulo 18: La llave que cierra el pasado y abre el futuro

**OoOoO**

"Ha empezado. Lo único que podemos hacer es rezar y esperar lo mejor." Esas fueron las palabras del doctor repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi mente. Durante la noche, forcé a mi caballo para poder regresar a casa. La joven en mis brazos estaba caliente, más caliente que un hombre bajo los poderosos rayos de sol. Cuando llegamos, la llevé rápidamente a mi habitación. Sí, mi habitación, no la de ella, ni la de la clínica real o la de huéspedes. Estaba decidido a traerla aquí. No la quería lejos de mí, donde sabía que no podría protegerla aún cuando estuviera a dos puertas. Cuando el doctor llegó junto con mi familia y amigos, le ordené que revisara a Sakura. No podía esperar saber los resultados. La espera me estaba matando. Los minutos pasaron y el doctor dio finalmente su veredicto y yo sólo me quedé allí sentado, más aterrorizado de lo que nunca estuve en toda mi vida.

Miré por la ventana y vi lo oscuro que estaba. No me había percatado de que el sol ya no estaba. Los otros ya se habían ido a descansar. Me tomó varios intentos –frustrados- para convencer a Tomoyo de irse a su alcoba y descansar. No quería dejar sola a su mejor amiga. Estaba muy preocupada, al igual que yo. Sólo quería estar con ella. Saber que nada malo le volvería a pasar.

El estruendoso sonido de trueno me sacó de mis pensamientos. Miré hacia afuera y vi rayas de luz blanca mezclándose en la distancia. Esta noche sería aún más oscura que cualquier otra noche sobre la tierra. El viento soplaba con fuerza destruyendo todo a su paso. La lluvia caía a borbotones y no parecía que fuera a terminar pronto. Apuesto que en algunos lugares, la corriente será una preocupación mientras que los truenos causarían miedo entre la gente. Esta noche define cómo me encuentro en este momento. Lo que siento. Oscuridad. Miedo. Preocupación. Ira…

Regresé mi atención a la figura que dormía envuelta en verdes sábanas de seda y las almohadas de verde oscuro que combinaban, acomodaban su cabeza castaña. Me acerqué y le removí el paño que tenía en su frente. Lo sumergí nuevamente en un recipiente ubicado en la pequeña mesa a un costado de la cama y lo volví a colocar sobre su frente, mientras mi otra mano sostenía la tibia mano de ella.

La mire y estudié cada movimiento suyo, aunque fuera sólo una pequeña mueca. Y entonces sucedió. Mi corazón dio un salto inesperadamente cuando ella comenzó a moverse frenéticamente sobre la cama. Me levanté inmediatamente tirando la silla en el proceso. Sujeté su cuerpo, no muy fuerte por supuesto, pero lo suficiente para evitar que se golpeara aun más. Apoyé mi cuerpo sobre ella y esperé a que se calmara. Afortunadamente, después de unos minutos se calmó, así que me levanté. Fue en ese momento en que liberé un bostezo. Mis ojos se humedecieron un poco y entendí lo cansado que estaba. Bastante. Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso, pero mi mente no lo deseaba. ¿Qué sucedería si ella volvía a agitarse y no estaba con ella para calmarla? ¿Qué pasaría si se caía de la cama no estaba allí para atraparla? Sin embargo, necesitaba descansar. No había dormido en más de veinticuatro horas y mi cuerpo demandaba una forma de liberar el estrés acumulado por varios días. Decidí, entonces, hacer caso a mi cuerpo y a mi mente. Así que la moví cuidadosamente hacia un lado de la cama y me introduje despacio a su lado. Estaba muy caliente. Era insoportable pero eso no me detuvo a poner mis brazos, rodeando de manera protectora, su cuerpo.

"Por favor, recupérate." Le murmuré. Y una vez cerré mis ojos, la oscuridad me reclamó.

Fue en algún momento de la mañana cuando sentí algo húmedo causando que abriera los ojos. Maldición, ¿habrá mojado la cama durante la noche? No, no lo creo. Ella no podría mojar la cama y dejar que su cuerpo se humedeciera. La liberé mi brazo y me senté en la cama. Vi que su ropa estaba toda mojada al igual que su rostro y fruncí el ceño. Me acerqué un poco y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

¡Ella está bien! Mi corazón cantaba. Salí de la cama y llamé al doctor del Palacio.

El doctor llegó pronto, al igual que mi familia. Todos estaban muy ansiosos. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de nuevo y el doctor apareció. Seguramente ella se encontraba bien por la sonrisa que el galeno tenía cuando salió.

"¿Y bien?" Esperé.

"Ella va a recuperarse. La sudoración es un buen síntoma además le ha bajado la temperatura." Dijo el doctor.

Pude escuchar varios suspiros de alivio, incluyendo el mío, en aquella habitación. Vi a Tomoyo llorar de felicidad mientras Eriol la envolvía en un feliz abrazo. Mis hermanas gritaban y saltaban de la alegría y mi madre sonreía. Mientras que yo, sólo pude salir de la habitación sabiendo que ellos, probablemente, estarían confundidos y sorprendidos por la forma en la que actué. Pude escuchar a mis hermanas llamarme, pero no presté atención. Aceleré mis pasos, casi corriendo, y fui hacia cualquier lugar al que mis pies me llevaran. Sentía que mis ojos se humedecían.

* * *

**De vuelta a la Habitación Real del Príncipe…**

"Chicas, déjenlo solo. Él necesita tiempo para sí mismo." La Reina Yelan les dijo a sus hijas cuando éstas empezaron a seguir a su hermano.

"Si, Madre." Dijeron en unísono y se volvieron a sentar.

Tomoyo se limpió las lágrimas y se alejó del tibio abrazo de Eriol. Y acercándose un poco y preguntó, "¿Podemos verla, Doctor?"

El galeno sonrió y dijo, "Por supuesto, pero uno a la vez por favor. No dejen que se agote demasiado, necesita de mucho reposo."

"Si, doctor." Tomoyo asintió.

"Y durante los primeros días, deberá comer ligero, algo que pueda masticar y tragar fácilmente. Sugiero que le den sopas y si desea algo más pesado, agréguenle carne picada a la comida." El doctor continuó.

"Entendemos, Doctor. Muchas gracias por sus servicios." La Reina dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

El doctor hizo un reverencia ante la Reina, las Princesas y los huéspedes. "Siempre es un honor servirle, Alteza. Por favor manden por mí si algo cambia." Y con eso dicho, el doctor se marchó. La familia real, Eriol y Tomoyo entraron a la habitación de Xiao Lang y vieron a su querida amiga durmiendo confortablemente sin aquella molesta fiebre.

Fue en algún momento de la tarde que Sakura finalmente despertó.

"¡Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclamó felizmente. "¡Cuánto me alegro que hayas despertado!"

"Agua." Sakura carraspeó. Tomoyo inmediatamente fue a llenar un vaso con agua y ayudó a su mejor amiga a beberlo.

"Despacio." Le dijo, pero la sed de Sakura era grande y tomó más de un vaso de agua. Cuando su sed finalmente cesó, en lugar de acostarse nuevamente, Sakura intentó sentarse.

"Deberías recostarte, Saku-chan."

"Iie, quiero sentarme. Por favor ayúdame."

Con un suspiro, Tomoyo ayudó a su amiga. Haló la almohada y la acomodó contra la cabecera de la enorme cama y recostó a Sakura en ella.

"Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan. Ano, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado en cama?" Sakura preguntó, su voz aún era un poco áspera y las palabras salían como un murmullo.

"Has estado enferma por cuatro días, Sakura-chan. Estábamos muy preocupados por ti."

"Gomen nasai, Tomoyo-chan. Yo—" Las palabras de Sakura fueron interrumpidas por el llamado a la puerta. Tomoyo le dijo a la persona que entrara y vio a Eriol entrar a la habitación. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando vio que la castaña había finalmente despertado.

Eriol caminó hacia el interior llevando un ramo de rosas blancas. "Ah, la Princesa finalmente ha despertado."

"¿Cuál princesa, Eriol-chan?" Tomoyo preguntó.

"Pues la princesa del cerezo, por supuesto." Eriol le sonrió a Sakura mientras le abatía las cejas y le entregaba las rosas.

La chica rió ante las tácticas de Eriol y Tomoyo arqueó una delicada ceja a su nov— Err… amigo. Su amigo.

Los tres jóvenes hablaron y rieron hasta que el ojiazul involuntariamente mencionó a Xiao Lang. La castaña se quedó callada.

"Xiao Lang. ¿Cómo está él?" Sakura preguntó silenciosamente.

Tomoyo y Eriol se vieron el uno al otro antes de que la joven azabache hablara. "Él está bien."

"¿En dónde está?" Sakura levantó la mirada y vio a su mejor amiga.

"No lo sabemos." Eriol le contestó.

"Oh." Los ojos esmeralda fijaron la vista hacia sus manos entrelazadas que descansaban en su regazo.

Silencio.

"Supongo que después de lo sucedido, él ya no desea saber nada más de mí." La castaña habló silenciosamente casi como un murmullo.

"¡Sakura-chan! Eso no es cierto." La amatista protestó.

Sakura le sonrió a su amiga, pero su sonrisa era obviamente forzada. "Está bien, Tomoyo-chan. Entiendo sus razones."

"No, claro que no. Sakura-chan, Li-kun estuvo a tu lado cuando estabas en la peor de las fiebres. Nunca se alejó ni un solo instante. Estaba tan preocupado por ti."

La castaña vio a su amiga con incredulidad. "¿De verdad?"

Tomoyo asintió. Sakura quería creer que realmente le importaba, pero él mismo lo dijo. No se preocupaba por ella… pero entonces, ¿por qué la salvó? ¿Por qué la vio cariñosamente y la tocó delicadamente cuando se encontraba capturada? ¿Por qué le dijo dulces palabras de consuelo? ¿Acaso su debilidad y enfermedad crearon una ilusión de lo que deseaba ver?

"Kinomoto-chan." Eriol le habló.

"¿Hmm?" fue su respuesta.

"No sé si es buen momento para preguntarte esto pero…"

"Adelante."

"¿Puedo preguntarte cómo fuiste capturada?"

Silencio.

"De-Después de que Xia— Li-kun y yo hablamos, me desmayé. Yo- Yo no sé por qué." Sakura tartamudeó.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Sentí un olor."

"¿Sentiste un olor?" Eriol frunció el ceño.

Sakura asintió y continuó, "Sí, un olor horrible y después todo se volvió oscuro. Supongo que el olor o debería decir la peste provino de mi captor."

"Ya veo."

"Tomo-chan, ¿qué pasa?" La ojiverde preguntó cuando vio que su mejor amiga se estremeció en su asiento.

"¿Pasar? No, no pasa nada." Tomoyo se rió nerviosamente.

Sakura arqueó su delicada ceja.

La joven suspiro derrotada. Sabía que era inútil. Su mejor amiga la conocía bien. "Ano, Saku-chan. Umm… acerca de lo que sucedió antes de aquél incidente… entre tú y Li-kun—"

"Tomoyo-chan, por favor… No quiero hablar de eso."

"Pero—"

"Por favor. Yo—"

"No, tienes que escuchar."

"No-No puedo." Sakura dijo sofocada. Podía sentir que nuevas lágrimas se reunían en sus ojos. "No quiero volver a sentirlo. Prefiero olvidar lo que sucedió."

Tomoyo negó con su cabeza y se sentó al lado de su amiga. Tomó entre sus manos la tibia mano de ella y la forzó a que la viera. "No fue culpa suya el que actuara así."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Sakura murmuró.

"Tenía sus motivos." Tomoyo le respondió.

"Sé que no me ama. Él mismo me lo dijo."

Tomoyo negó nuevamente. "No. No fue el hecho que te mintiera al decirte que no te amaba, sino que había algo que lo detuvo a decir la verdad."

"¿Mintió? No lo entiendo. ¿De qué hablas, Tomo-chan?" Sakura miraba a su mejor amiga y después a Eriol cuando vio que ambos intercambiaron miradas y luego Eriol negó con la cabeza.

Tomoyo regresó su mirada a la esmeralda y dijo, "Eso depende de él. No es mi lugar o el de Eriol decir la verdad."

"Pero—"

"Debes descansar ahora, Saku-chan." Tomoyo le sonrió. "El doctor dijo que no debías agotarte, y aquí estamos diciéndote algo que probablemente te hará pensar durante toda la noche."

"Pero—"

"Descansa ahora, Kinomoto-chan. ¡Ta-ta!" dijo Eriol mientras halaba a su nov— Err amiga hacia la puerta y le decía adiós a la enferma chica.

"¡Oigan! ¡No olviden traerme algo de comer! ¡Estoy Hambrieeeeeeeeeeeeeeenta! ¡¡¡Oigan!!!" y la puerta se cerró.

* * *

**El algún lugar del Palacio…**

"Gracias por curarla." El joven de cabellera castaña susurró mirando al cielo color naranja que se desplegaba frente a él. Ya casi anochecía y el sol estaba a punto de esconderse. El día había sido bueno. El sol finalmente había aparecido aquella mañana, después de la tormenta del día anterior y los tres días anteriores a ese, además, Sakura finalmente estaba bien.

Sin embargo, no ayudaba que sus sentimientos hacia ella no hubiesen cambiado ni con lo sucedido antes y después del secuestro.

'Quiero decirle que la amo, pero a la vez no quiero.' Pensó, contemplando los aspectos positivos y negativos. 'Si le digo que siento lo mismo, ¿me aceptará o me rechazará? Si le digo los motivos por los cuales la rechacé, ¿me perdonará o sentirá repugnancia? Si le pido perdón, ¿me lo dará o me dará la espalda? No, ella no sería tan fría conmigo. La conozco, siempre es muy amable, tan adorable, tan animada, tan llena de vida y tiene un gran corazón, pero aun así, después de lo que le hice no me sorprendería que cambiase.'

"¡Ahhh!" con sus fuertes manos se revolvió el cabello en frustración y confusión. "¡Esto me está volviendo loco! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ella?"

"Cof, cof…" el sonido provino de alguien.

"Quiero decir, mi vida ya es lo suficientemente complicada, y por cruel destino 'bueno tal vez no tan cruel', ¡ella apareció como un hongo!"

"Cof, cof… ¡Ajem!" Se volvió a escuchar, pero esta vez un poco más alto. Sin embargo el ambarino estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la otra presencia en el lugar.

"¿Este es el castigo por haber sido un tonto? Kami-sama por favor que no sea así— ¡Ahhh!" El joven dio un brinco, colocando la mano sobre su agitado corazón. No se había dado cuenta que gracias al susto que recibió, había saltado tan alto que ahora se encontraba colgando de un candelabro de madera como si fuera un mono asustado.

"¡Maltida sea, mujer! ¡No me asustes así!"

Una risita salió de la otra persona.

"Perdóneme, Príncipe." La joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules hizo una reverencia.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí sin mi consentimiento?" el Príncipe Xiao Lang preguntó cuando se dejaba caer al suelo.

"Pasábamos por el pasillo cuando le vimos, Príncipe. Le saludamos pero usted hablaba con sigo mismo." Dijo la joven mujer y otra risita se oyó por detrás.

El Príncipe Xiao Lang arqueó una de sus cejas.

"Ah, perdónenos. La gente me llama Lady Evangeline y la chica detrás de mí es Lady Selene." Lady Evangeline hizo la introducción. La joven mujer llamada Selene se dejó ver al salir de detrás de su amiga e hizo una reverencia en respeto al Príncipe.

"Es un placer conocerlo, Su Allteza." Lady Selene dijo. Ella tenía cabello rojo y ojos azules que parecían casi plateados cuando la luz se reflejaba en ellos. Ambas mujeres eran muy hermosas.

"No sabía que Su Alteza tenía sentido del humor." Lady Selene comentó con una risita. Evangeline codeó a su amiga en el estómago al ver un halo rosa apareció en el rostro del Príncipe.

"Ooops, lo siento, Príncipe, mi boca se volvió a adelantar a mi cabeza." Lady Selene sacó la lengua en disculpa.

"Así que (aclarando la garganta), ¿escucharon lo que dije antes?" Xiao Lang preguntó con el halo rosa aún en sus mejillas.

Las dos jóvenes asintieron y ambas mantenían una risita.

"¿Qué trae a dos jóvenes aquí al Castillo?" les preguntó.

"Aquí vivimos, Príncipe." Lady Evangeline contestó.

"Somos las damas de la Casa del Cisne." Lady Selene continuó.

"Candidatas para el heredero al trono." El Príncipe Xiao Lang dijo, no como pregunta sino como afirmación. Ambas mujeres asintieron nuevamente.

"Pero supongo que eso ya no sucederá." La ojiazul murmuró pero Xiao Lang la escuchó.

"¿Y por qué no?" Preguntó.

"Porque Su Alteza ya ha elegido." La peliroja contestó en lugar de su amiga.

"Por supuesto que no." Dijo Xiao Lang.

Ambas mujeres arquearon una de sus delicadas cejas.

"Si al Príncipe no le importa que preguntemos…" Evangeline empezó.

"Adelante." les dijo, dándoles permiso para continuar.

"Su Majestad hablaba de una chica, ¿no es así?" la chica continuó.

Xiao Lang supo que era inútil esconder o negar lo que estaba haciendo; con un suspiro y un halo rojo en sus mejillas les dijo con calma "Si, así es."

"Y también dijo que la amaba." La chica concluyó.

El joven ambarino suspiro derrotado. "Miren, no sé quién diablos son ustedes, pero tengo la ligera sensación de que estoy a punto de revelar algo que nunca le diría a mi familia o amigos."

"Oh, ¡usted puede confiar plenamente en nosotras, Principe Xiao Lang!" la chica de ojos plateados dijo emocionada, uniendo sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

El Príncipe rodó los ojos y suspiró una vez más. "¡De acuerdo! Hay una chica. Ella es todo lo que imaginé en una mujer y mucho más, alguien con la que me gustaría estar y que fuera mi futura esposa…"

Silencio.

"Y sin embargo… Y sin embargo sin ella saberlo, me hizo hacer algo que nunca esperé volver a hacer."

"Ella debe ser muy especial." Dijo la ojiazul.

"Lo es. Es como una flor. Hermosa, el ángel enviado para traer felicidad y paz a quienes toca." El ambarino sonrió al pensar en la mujer que rompió las barreras que el mismo creó.

"Mou, estoy celosa." Selene murmuró.

"Cállate." Lady Evangeline dijo a su amiga y después regresó su atención al Príncipe cuando le escucharon decir una palabra cariñosamente.

"¿Sakura?" Ambas mujeres preguntaron en unísono.

"Sí, su nombre es Sakura. Una hermosa Flor de Cerezo, una bruja que lanza su hechizo sin piedad alguna."

"Y usted la ama." La peliroja concluyo.

El joven príncipe se tensó ante las palabras. Empezó a negarlo con la cabeza. "A-Así es, pero no puedo. Es un error."

Lady Evangeline frunció el ceño. "Está claro que Su Alteza fue herido en el pasado." Lady Selene asintió al estar de acuerdo con su amiga.

"¿Oh? ¿Y qué les hace decir eso?" les preguntó el Príncipe.

Ambas mujeres se vieron la una a la otra y luego al Príncipe, encogiéndose de hombros

"Nosotras—umm… ¿lo adivinamos?" Selene se rió nerviosa rascándose la cabeza. Tragó saliva cuando su amiga la miró de forma asesina.

Evangeline aclaró la garganta. "Por favor perdone a mi amiga, Príncipe, lo que quisimos decir es que nuestra conclusión se basó en una de las posibles explicaciones de por qué Su Alteza no desea ceder a sus sentimientos."

Xiao Lang se cruzó de brazos. "¿Y cuáles son esas posibles explicaciones?" demandó saber.

"Bueno. En primer lugar, la familia de Su Alteza debe estar en desacuerdo con la relación." Lady Evangeline dijo primero.

"Segundo, ella probablemente murió." Agregó Lady Selene.

"Tercero, Su Alteza la engañó con otra y la abandonó."

"Cuarto, la chica engañó a Su Majestad." Xiao Lang se estremeció internamente sabiendo que habían dado en el blanco.

"Quinto, la chica tal vez utilizó a Su Alteza para obtener beneficios personales sabiendo que usted le amaba." Un temblor le recorrió.

"Sexto, cualquiera—"

"¡Suficiente!" el Príncipe Xiao Lang estalló. Las mujeres dieron un pequeño chillido, asustadas por la repentina orden del Príncipe.

Xiao Lang respiró profundamente y habló con calma. Sus expresiones faciales eran un vacío de emociones.

"Ya hemos hablado suficiente de mi vida personal y no creo que sea de su maldita incumbencia ahondar aún más."

"Por favor perdónenos, Su Alteza." Dijeron las mujeres. El príncipe de cabellera castaña estuvo a punto de irse cuando las chicas le llamaron.

"Majestad, olvide el pasado y déjelo atrás. No se niegue a algo nuevo sólo porque fue herido, recuerde que los que se arriesgan quizás no vivan mucho pero los cautos no viven nada. La vida siempre lanza curvas inesperadas, algunas buenas, otras malas, y el amor combina ambas. Viva el presente y abra su corazón a esa hermosa chica que le entrega su amor y no permita que el orgullo le gane. No pierda la única oportunidad de amar y ser amado, camine directo, sin mirar atrás y declare sus sentimientos con total sinceridad..." dijo Evangeline.

"Si bloquea su corazón, sólo se hará daño a sí mismo. Recuerde, Majestad, que en el corazón no se manda, así que permítase sentir lo que lleva dentro y déjelo salir, porque luego puede ser muy tarde. No importa lo que haya pasado en un tiempo atrás, el amor verdadero siempre aparece cuando menos lo esperamos y de la persona que menos pensamos." Agregó Selene.

El joven príncipe se quedó allí parado. Sorprendido de lo que escuchó.

"¿Quién diablos son ustedes?" les preguntó a ambas, pero ellas sólo le sonrieron.

"Oh, mira el tiempo Sele, ¡llegaremos tarde al centro comercial!" la ojiazul dijo al ver el reloj invisible de su muñeca.

"¿Centro comercial? ¿Qué es un centro comercial?" Xiao Lang preguntó confundido.

La chica de ojos plateados se rió con nerviosismo. "Oh si, ¡debo comprar ese lindo vestido!"

"¡Oigan!" el joven ambarino las llamó tratando de atraer la atención de las dos mujeres.

"¡Ya debemos irnos, Majestad! ¡Adiosito!" Evangeline dio una deslumbrante sonrisa al príncipe antes de tomar por la muñeca a Selene y salir corriendo, dejando un rastro de polvo y humo.

"¡Oigan! ¡Esperen!" Xiao Lang las llamó pero fue en vano.

* * *

**En donde estaban las mujeres…**

"¿Será que debimos decirle quiénes éramos realmente?" preguntó Selene mientras se quitaba la ropa que traía puesta.

"No, porque no creo que nos hubiera creído. Además, casi hiciste que nos atrapara al decir algo que no debías." Evangeline dijo cuando se ponía nuevamente su ropa casual.

"Sí, sí, bueno nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado. Creo que hicimos un buen trabajo." La peliroja sonrió.

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo. ¡Misión cumplida!" la castaña levantó los pulgares. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Me pregunto cómo hubiera reaccionado si llega a saber que nosotras sabemos que él ha visto desnuda a la joven. Dos veces."

Silencio.

"¡Bwahahahahaha!" ambas mujeres se rieron ante el pensamiento.

* * *

**En la noche, después de la cena…**

Con el último sorbo, la joven de ojos esmeralda, "Arigatou, Tomo-chan."

"¿Quieres más? Puedo traerte más." Tomoyo dijo tomando el tazón vacío de las manos de su amiga.

La joven enferma negó con la cabeza. "Iie, no tengo ganas de comer."

"Pero debes comer algo." Tomoyo colocó el tazón vacío en la mesa. Tomó el vaso de jugo de mango y de lo dio a su amiga. La amatista la estudió mientras la joven bebía un cuarto del jugo y veía con sus ojos esmeralda el líquido anaranjado.

El silencio reinó en la habitación. La joven de cabellera azabache se sentó a la par de su amiga y sólo pudo ver con preocupación, el dolor que irradiaba su amiga.

"Él no va a venir." Sakura susurró tristemente. Salinas lágrimas se reunieron en sus ojos esmeralda. Peleó para no derramarlas, pero fue inútil. Una solitaria lágrima cayó en la anaranjada bebida haciendo un sonido de 'drip'.

"Eso no es cierto, Sakura-chan. Seguramente tuvo algo importante que hacer primero, pero estoy segura de que él vendrá a visitarte." Tomoyo le dijo mientras le quitaba el jugo de las manos y la abrazaba confortándola.

"Debes descansar ahora, Saku-chan."

Sakura asintió y precedió a acostarse nuevamente en la cama. Cuando la joven amatista estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, volvió a llamarla.

"¿Qué pasa, Saku-chan? ¿Necesitas algo?"

Sakura negó con la cabeza. "Iie, sólo me preguntaba, ¿por qué no estoy en mi habitación?"

La joven castaña frunció el ceño algo confundida cuando su amiga sólo le sonrió y se retiró.

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo, en otra parte del Palacio…**

"Tal vez sea hora de olvidar el pasado, ¿pero me aceptará? ¿Todo lo que soy?" Una fuerte mano pasó entre los cabellos desordenados del castaño.

"Pero el pasado siempre estará allí. Sólo ella puede hacerlo desaparecer." Sus labios dejaron escapar un suspiro. Los fuertes músculos de las piernas empezaron a movilizarse.

"Será mejor que lo haga de una vez. Entre más rápido sea el rechazo, más rápido pensaré en la miseria que mi corazón sufrirá mientras viva."

* * *

**Dos horas más tarde, donde Sakura se encontraba…**

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y una figura apareció, caminando hacia la cama en donde se hallaba la frágil figura de una joven mujer durmiendo. La silueta que parecía ser la de un hombre, se sentó a un lado de la cama cerca de la persona que dormía, hundiendo en el proceso una parte del colchón. Los ojos del hombre vieron cariñosamente a la joven dama que dormía tranquilamente, estudiando cada una de sus facciones. Desde sus ojos cerrados, pasando por su fina nariz, sus rosados labios que se abrían un poco hasta su esbelta figura cubierta por las oscuras sábanas. Una mano grande se acercó para mover un mechón de cabello que cubría su angelical y suave rostro y le acarició delicadamente con el dorso de su mano.

Los ojos femeninos se abrieron cuando la joven se despertó. Parpadeó varias veces y un bostezo salió de sus rosados labios, parpadeando un poco más, tratando de enfocar su adormilada vista en la figura que le acompañaba en la cama.

"Xiao Lang." susurró.

El hombre llamado Xiao Lang le dio una sincera aunque triste sonrisa. "Hola, ¿cómo te sientes?"

La joven esmeralda intentó sentarse con la ayuda del Príncipe.

"Estoy bien." Respondió sonriéndole.

"Qué bueno." Xiao Lang le dijo continuando con lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" ella le preguntó. Podía sentir que la sangre y el calor le llegaban a las mejillas. No sabía si era por la fiebre o porque se sonrojaba ante su gesto.

"Te veo dormir. Acaricio tu rostro. Me aseguro de que estás sana y salva." Le contestó deteniendo las caricias en su rostro, para su desilusión, y le tomó su tibia mano.

Sakura no pudo contener el sonrojo. Verlo tan… tan dulce y afectivo, era nuevo para ella. Sabía que él tenía un gran corazón, pero era la primera vez que le veía mostrar este tipo de sentimientos sin que ella interviniera.

"A-Arigatou, Xiao P— Quiero decir, Li-kun." Tartamudeó, volteando la mirada hacia otro lado que no fuera él.

"¿Por qué?" le preguntó mientras se llevaba al rostro la delicada mano de la chica y la acariciaba contra su mejilla.

"Por dejarme estar en tu habitación y por… por salvarme."

Con su otra mano, Xiao Lang la tomó del mentón, obligándola a que le viera a los ojos. Los ojos ámbar se encontraron con los esmeralda.

"Yo haría lo que fuera por ti." Le dijo suavemente.

"¿Qué sucede, Sakura?" le preguntó cuando vio que las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

"Lamento las molestias que te he causado. Lamento ser un dolor de cabeza para ti y tu familia. Lamento que hayas arriesgado tu vida por la mía. Lamen—"

"Shh." Xiao Lang evitó que siguiera hablando cuando le colocó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios. "No es tu culpa. No es tu culpa ser amigable. No es tu culpa el que hayas traído felicidad a mi familia, a mi vida. No es tu culpa el que hayas sido capturada. No es tu culpa ser tan real. Y por sobre todo, no es tu culpa el que no haya podido evitar enamorarme completamente de ti."

Sakura estaba sorprendida, anonadada, boquiabierta o como quieran llamarlo. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Negó mentalmente con la cabeza, pensando que había escuchado mal. Sí, eso es. No pudo haberle escuchado decir que se había enamorado irremediablemente de ella. ¡Era imposible!

¿O no lo era?

"¡P-Pero eso es imposible! Está bien, Li-kun. No tienes por qué decirme eso sólo porque te sientes culpable. Ya estoy bien."

Xiao Lang negó con la cabeza. "¿Li-kun? ¿Qué pasó con Xiao Pao? De cualquier forma, lo que dije es la verdad."

"¡No! Tú m-me lo dijiste. Me d-dijiste que no me amabas." Las lágrimas caían como ríos sobre sus pálidas mejillas. "Que nunca podrías amarme, que te parecía repugnante." Ella dijo las últimas palabras casi con un murmullo.

Xiao Lang le explicó los motivos de su rechazo. Con dolor y enfado le admitió lo sucedido en el pasado. De cómo se había enamorado de una ilusión y lo tonto y estúpido que fue al cegarse.

Sakura escuchó su revelación. Su corazón se rompió por el hombre que amaba.

"¡No! No fue tu culpa, Li-kun." Ella protestó después de oír cómo se culpaba a sí mismo. "Estabas enamorado de ella. Ella fue la que te mintió."

"Sí, pero si no hubiera estado tan involucrado con ella, mi familia no hubiese sufrido. ¿No lo entiendes, Sakura? Fui capturado. Torturado por días, eso lo podía soportar, pero no mi corazón. Mi familia negoció con ellos, preguntándoles si necesitaban algo. Sin embargo, ese no era el motivo. Ellos querían derrocar a mi padre, que bajara del trono a cambio de mi vida. No podía permitir eso, así que hice lo que pude para escapar. Pero una vez lo hice, ya era demasiado tarde." Xiao Lang le soltó la mano y se cubrió los ojos. No estaba avergonzado de llorar frente a ella, pero sí lo estaba del resultado ocasionado por su ignorancia y arrogancia.

Sakura no podía soportar el dolor que él tenía. Gateó hasta él y lo envolvió entre sus brazos, abrazándolo, dándole la fuerza que necesitaba.

"Murió." Xiao Lang dijo ahogadamente. Sus lágrimas ahora eran visibles al mundo. "Mi padre murió protegiéndome y fui un inútil para detenerlo."

"Shh…" Sakura lloró con él. "No fue tu culpa. Tu padre te amaba. Sabía que si les complacía su petición, tú te enfrentarías a ellos y algún día serías un gran soberano. Sabía que pelearías y que ellos nunca se saldrían con la suya."

"Sí, mi padre tenía razón. Aprendí a defenderme solo. Le di justicia." Xiao Lang se alejó del abrazo de la chica y con sus fuertes manos sostuvo a la chica por los hombros.

"Por eso fue que te rechacé. Sé que eres real y no como Arianne, pero no podía permitir que mi familia sufriera de nuevo, y mucho menos tú."

"Entiendo."

"No, me di cuenta de mis errores. Entre más te aleje de mí, más te lastimo a ti y a mí mismo. Aprendí que el amor no hace a un hombre débil y si todo lo contrario. Me haces fuerte. Me haces darme cuenta de mis errores. Me recuerdas como vivir de nuevo. Sólo espero que me puedas amar de nuevo, como yo te amo a ti. Sé que mi indiferencia hacia ti probablemente hizo que tu amor por mí, desapareciera. Por favor, pido tu perdón, Sakura. Puede que no tenga tu amor, pero al menos vuelve a sonreír para mí, como solías hacerlo. ¿Por favor?" le rogó. Xiao Lang tomó ambas manos de Sakura y las besó repetidamente.

"Y-Yo… Yo-" Sakura no sabía cómo responder. Un remolino de sentimientos se acumularon en su garganta, evitando que pudiera hablar. Su silencio era un mal signo para la opinión del Príncipe. Su rostro cayó y su corazón se hizo mil pedazos.

"Por favor, Sakura, dime qué debo hacer para obtener tu perdón y tu amistad. Haré lo que sea por ti. Por favor, perdóname. No podría soportarlo si no lo haces. TE AMO TANTO." Su voz se quebró.

El dolor y sufrimiento que vio en el hombre ante ella la destrozaron. En un instante, se lanzó a él, casi tirándolo de la cama por la fuerza. Sakura lo abrazó con todo el amor que sentía dentro de su corazón.

"Te amo." Le susurró en el cuello.

Silencio.

"Por favor dime que esto no es un sueño. Que no estoy soñando." Él le pidió, rehusándose a abrazarla por mucho que él quisiera.

"Te amo. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, ¡y por siempre te amare!" le dijo una y otra vez, haciéndole ver que hablaba en serio con cada palabra.

La felicidad era demasiado grande para contenerla. Sentía que estaba a punto de explotar. Un par de fuertes brazos rodearon la delgada cintura de Sakura, aferrándola fuertemente sin quererla dejar ir.

"Te amo también. Con todo mi ser." Él le contestó.

Sakura se separó lo suficiente para verle a los ojos sabiendo que él no la dejaría ir. "Pero dijiste que Arianne era tu vida."

Por primera vez en días, Xiao Lang sonrió. "¿Acaso mi ángel está celosa?"

Sakura hizo un puchero. "¿Y qué si es así?"

El Príncipe sólo rió y le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios. "Sí, ella era mi vida. Después de aquel incidente, mi vida se fue al diablo y me prometí nunca volver a amar. Sin embargo, tú llegaste del cielo, Ángel."

"¿Y ahora soy tu vida? No quiero ser la segunda o algún tipo de reemplazo de una malvada bruja."

Xiao Lang negó con la cabeza, pero su sonrisa permanecía en sus labios. "No, no eres mi vida."

"Oh." Ella se sintió herida. No sabía que decir.

Por el otro lado, Xiao Lang se dio cuenta de la falta de luz en sus ojos y la desaparición de su sonrisa.

"No eres mi vida porque eres mi corazón, sin ti y tu amor, yo moriré. Tal vez no físicamente, pero mi corazón sí lo hará." Le dijo viendo el cambio en los ojos esmeralda de su amada.

"Oh, ¡Pao-chan!" se encontraba feliz. Muy feliz.

"Pensé que nunca volvería a escucharte decir ese nombre."

"Porque pensé que lo odiabas. Ano, no te importa que te llame así, ¿verdad?" le preguntó preocupada.

"No, porque todo lo que sale de tus labios es dulce. Y me encuentro deseando tal dulzura."

La castaña se rio. "Te amo, Xiao Pao."

"También te amo, Ángel."

En la tenue luz de la habitación, ambos enamorados compartieron besos que significaban el mundo entero para ellos.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**Nota de Lady AngelStrawberry**__: Al fin terminé este capítulo. Cielos, me llevó días armar todas las ideas. De cualquier forma, ¡espero que les haya gustado! ¡Nos veremos pronto!_

_**Notas de la traductora (o séase yo xD):**__ debo decir que estoy completamente de acuerdo con Lady AngelStrawberry… me llevó días (sin mencionar el año ausente, a lo cual pido perdón) para traducir este capítulo. He de confesar que fue bastante tedioso hacerlo aunque no tengo idea de por qué jejeje. Además ha sido el único que he modificado debido a los consejos. _

_Bien como dije antes, este capítulo va dedicado a __**serenity-princess, Angel of the watery, aome, Paola, Hikary-sys, Aiko-1993 y Naguchan **__por ser tan dulces en mandar un consejo para Syaoran. _

_Se suponía que debía elegir sólo dos de todos los que enviaron, pero la verdad es que, no tuve corazón para rechazar los demás. Así que tomé frases importantes de cada consejo y creé dos nuevos para incluirlos a todos. Y para que no sintieran que tengo favoritismos (porque los aprecio por igual a tooooodos) las dos chicas que aparecieron en este capítulo, Lady Evangeline y Lady Selene, son dos nombres al azar que representan las 7 damas que gentilmente me ayudaron con sus consejos, así como a cualquier lector de esta historia :) _

_Glosario_

_Iie: No._

_Ano: Este… _

_Arigatou: Gracias._

_Gomen nasai: Perdón._

_Kami-sama: Dios._

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y no olviden colocar un review. Nos veremos la próxima vez._

_PD: para aquellos que me preguntaron… No, cuésteme lo que me cueste, voy a terminar esta historia. Así que no se preocupen._


End file.
